The Empire's Doomsday
by Andrew78591
Summary: The Empire has become corrupted and many have tried to end it's reign but fail. However there is a creature that stands against it. But it is not for a noble cause, but to only cause destruction and death to all in its way for all this creature knows is to hate and destroy. No matter what side anyone is, either good or bad, they will face their doomsday.
1. Chapter 1 (04-30 23:18:03)

It was a normal day in the Empire. Well as normal as it would be. Still under a corrupt government with the king under of the influence of the prime minister. A city filled with monsters in human form committing cruel acts for their amusment while the citizens suffer for it. While an assassin group known as Nightraid are doing what they can to end the corruption, many obstacles stand in way. They hope that day that this corruption will come to end and peace will be brought back to them. However that would never come as something will come to end the corruption, but by using carnage and bloodlust to do so. This day would mark the empire's doomdays.

In an alleyway, a young girl, with light purple hair and eyes that wore raggy clothing, is being harassed by two men only being skinny and the other being fat. They seem to enjoy this. "Please... leave me be," said the girl while being c oked by one of them. "No way. Your a refugee, so we get to do what we want with you. Besides you could be a traitor for all we know," the skinny man replied back. "But... I'm not," the girl said the

skinny one tighten grip on her neck further. "Quiet we won't fall for your tricks, so do us a favor and die like the freak you are," said the fat man. They two smiled as the girl was being strangled and about to die. The young girl looked into the sky hoping for a miracle to happen. However this miracle will also be her destruction.

Out of nowhere, the girl see a bright light on the sky. The light grew brighter and bigger as it turned out that it was a meteorite coming in fast. The meteor landed crash lands on the street next to the alley as an explosion happen in front of the girl and men. The skinny one let go of the child and covered himself from the debris as well as the fat one and girl. As the debris and smoke cleared, they saw a big meteor in the middle of atreet with some bystanders inspecting what it is. The girl though this was a good oppurtunity to escape from her harassers. But before she could that, the meteor was destroyed from the inside out and from it what came out was a monster

This monster was 7 feet tall looking very muscular and intimating. It had many bone-like spikes on the sides of his face, on his shoulders, hands, back, feet, and knees. It's skin was all grey like that of stone while wearing green pant. It face was very initmating is had blood red eyes, horns on side of his head reseambling that of a ram's, a white ponytail, and very sharp teeth that could rip apart anyone. This was a monster to the eyes of the bystanders, the two mem, and girl, but this was no ordinary monster. For this monster was known as Doomsday.

The people in caution of this creature as this something they had not seen before. The skinny amd fat guys were being scared by this thing they're seeing for the first time. They may be able down people weaker than them, but with this creature, they knew right that they're better just running. As soon as these men start moving, the creature spotted them seeing them his first victums in his genocide.

With that, Doomsday run to the two men as they scream in horror as they run and try to escape. Keyword being try. As soon as Doomdays grab the two men, he throw the skinny one to a wall of the alley as hard as possible. The skinny guy is thfow through the wall and into the buliding. With him now unconscious, Doomsday now toke his time the fat one. He extended his bone claws on his hand as the fat screamed, and stabbed him in the stomach them slowly pushed the bone claw upward. All the fat man could do was scream in agony as he was slashed in half from his stomach to his head. With that done, Doomsday went inside the hole of the buliding and pulled the skinny man out, now awake acking in pain. Doomsday showed no mercy as he put the man's head into his mouth and slowly crush it with his teeth as he screamed. Then the man's head was crushed with blood oozing from it and into Doomsday mouth.

The girl saw in horror as this creature has killed these men in front of her and was afraid to be next. Her assumption was correct as Doomsday dropped the lifeless corpse and began walking to her preparing to end her. The girl knew that there was no one going to safe her nor care about helping her as the bystanders already started running after seeing the monster kill her attackers. All the girl could do was close her amd pray that she would be heaven soon as Doomsday raised his foot and stomped on her into a bloody paste with only her arms and legs remainig. Now finishing his kill, he roared into the air in triumph and jump into the air into a very populated area. The people saw the creature in terror as the creature a look of a beast that about to carnage. Doomsday has found a new world to kill and it going to every single second of it.


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been a couple minutes since the monster known as Doomsday landed in the capital and already it's seen as a massive threat. Doomsday was rampaging through out the streets with a trail of blood and gore behind it. No one was safe it as would anyone from man, woman, child, infant, and elderly. In fact, Doomsday saw a child trip and fall to the ground while trying to get up. But the moment he trip was his moment of death as Doomsday grabbed the child with one hand on his upper part of the body and the other on the lower part of it. Then the monster begin to pull the child's body from opposite sides as the child screamed and cried for mercy, but never got any as the creature ripped him apart with his organs falling out of him, some even landing on Doomsday's face. While any person would feel disgusted with blood or organs on their face, this didn't bother the creature at all as he's done this type of murder of a long time now. Hell this child was his 112th victim today if anyone was keeping track of his kill count that is.

After that Doomsday made his way into the slums of the capital while slashing about any Imperial soldiers that were foolish to face him with his bone claws. After gutting the last of the soldiers, he sees a young woman with vermillion hair and pink eyes, while wearing a purple dress and brown shoes. It looked like she was crawling away from the beast as it appeared that her ankle was twisted(typical cliche that happens to one trying to run away from danger). Doomsday saw this and decided to do what it does, **kill any breathing creature in his line of sight.** The beast was about to grab to woman, that was screaming in terror, with his hands to crush or do something, when something grabbed the woman in the nick of time saving her. Doomsday was confused by this and looked around to find this thing that took away his kill. He looked up on one of the roofs of the buildings to find the vermillion hair girl laying down on the ground with her head up starring as the creature. Beside her was a woman that he had yet to encounter.

This young woman had long blonde hair with two long tufts that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She was wearing a revealing outfit with a black tube top, detachable sleeves, pants, a belt with a grey buckle, boots and a scarf around her neck. The most noticeable features of her was the cat ears, beast-like hands with claws, and tail. From anyone's aspect, she resembled that of a lion. This was the female muscle of the group of Nightraid known as Leone. From the look on her face, she was not happy in anyway. She stared at the creature with hatred and anger towards it. Her claws were extended as she was getting ready to fight this monster.

After a couple of seconds of starring at each other, Leone killed the silence as she said in anger, "I don't know what kind of Danger Beast you are and why your causing this much destruction to these people. All I know is that your too dangerous to leave alive." Then she yelled at the beast with fury within, "AND I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!" Leone was determined to stop this monster from destroying the slums and killing these people as this was her home and she knew many of its people. Even through in mind it told her to just let the Empire deal with this, the creature made this personally for her as this monster was now in the slums, threatening to cause a massacre, and worst, almost kill one of her friends, the vermillion haired girl. As Doomsday heard her words, all it did was give Loene a small grin as it thought that this woman could be challenge. As Leone saw the creature smile, she jumped off the roof and yelled out in anger as she run towards the beast with the intent of beating him to a bloody pulp. The people in the slums cheered for Leone hoping for her to end this creature rampage.

As soon as Leone got close to Doomsday, she unleashed a fury of punches and kicks all over the creature's body. Leone made sure that everyone of her attacks hit certain weak spots to any human, as the creature was human

-like so she assumed it had the same weaknesses as one, with extreme. After 10 long minutes of her beating to the monster, Doomsday fell on to its knees. Leone smiled at this knowing that this was her going to be her victory. "Hmm... not so tough now are ya," said Leone. So she decided to end it by throwing one last punch through his head. Leone cracked her knuckles before launching her attack, but before her punch could connect to it face; she was surprised to see that the beast's hand grab on to her fist. Confused, Leone tried to free her arm, but to no avail. She kept trying and trying to free her arm, but nothing worles. Leone started losing her confidence and was now replaced with fear. The fear would only grow when her animal instincts started kicking in. Her senses were now telling her ran away from this thing and that she had no chance against. Leone eyes were widen by this with her face looking like she's seen a ghost. She even felt like passing from this killing arua, from Doomsday, as this was worst then anything she has ever felt before, even Esdeath's killing aura was child's play compared to this monster.

Before Leone could process this aura anymore, Doomsday decided to attack by punching her with his free arm to the stomach. The moment the punch connected onto Leone, she knew she was on for a world of pain. She felt her organs bruise instantly while also coughing out blood from her mouth. As soon as the punch connected, Doomsday launched Leone and send her flying through the many buildings of the slums. She kept on flying for about a distance of 20 kilometers before stopping to a park.

Despite the monster only delivering single punch, she knew from that moment that she was fucked. She on the concrete ground, she could barely get up, blood was coming from her mouth, and her regenerating powers from her teigu was barely helping her heal. She tried getting up, but at best she could only move her head, but only barely. She wanted to get back up and fight the monster again, but can't. Not just because of her injuries with her body covered in cuts and bruises ans having dome broken bones, but mostly because of her fear. The fear only grew more when she heared the roar of the beast and screams of innocents being chased by the monster or worse bring killed by it. But this also motivated her to get back up and it was just enough for her to raise her upper body, however she was struggling to do so. Just as she was continuing to get up, Leone hear someone. "Well well well, what do we have here?"

As soon as Leone turned her head to the the source, she had a look of anger and distress while cursing at her situation. It was bad enough that she was injured and monster was rampaging through the capital, they just had to show up. What she was referring to was a group that consisted of a samurai looking man, muscular man with black hair styled in a triangular bob-like cut hat with his tongue out, a woman that had a blue dress(who looked like Alice from Alice in Wonderland to me), another girl with bunny ears and had a slutty look on her, a giant fat clown with a cap, and a tall man in white clothing with a crossed scar on his face being his most noticeable feature. In front of Leone was the police group(ironically) known as Wild Hunt. The one with the cross scar, known as Syura, looked at Leone with a lustful look on him enjoying the view. "Well aren't you a nice looking woman, despite your injuries your face still looks fine and your tits are enormous," said Syura. After a couple seconds at looking Leone, he finally spoke, "I made up my mind, your gonna be my new plaything." Leone eyes widen at this knowing what this man was gonna do as Syura was known for raping women and can away with it due to being the son of the Prime Minister. Syura was about to grab Leone and take her to his bed, until another roar was shouted through the sky, getting the attention of Syura and his members. "It's that roar again, shouldn't we investigate that. I want to know what Danger Beast could make a roar like that and get people this riled up," said the woman in the blue dress named Dorothea. "Ohh shut it, I don't care what Danger Beast is causing this, the Jaegers can handle that. All I want is to have my fun with thi-," Syura was interrupted when a the ground start shaken and a sound of buliding being destroyed. "What the -," he was again interrupted one of the building he was close to was tore up with a hole and emerging from the hole was Doomsday as it let out another roar. Syura looked at the grey beast with both curiosity and annoyance. "So this is the Danger Beast huh. While I've never seen anything like it before, it doesn't look that tough, maybe a special class at best." "What a magnificent Danger Beast, this creature has now gotten my attention," said Dorothea with a smile and sparkles in her eyes. "I can't wait to examine and experiment it alive." "Whatever just do what you want with it, in the meantime I'll enjoy myself with my special cat- WHAT THE?!" Syura said this as when he looked to where Leone was, she was gone. He look around that and shenowhere to be seen which meant she escaped. This made Syuraa go blind with rage, he lost his chance to pleasure himself with her and that this was first time a woman ever escaped from him. He turned back to Doomsday with anger as he said, "YOU DAMN CREATURE, HOW YOU LET THAT WOMAN GET AWAY FROM ME, FOR THAT YOU WILL BE TORTURED TO DEATH!!!"

With those said, he pulled out his teigu and prepared himself to fight Doomsday along with the rest of the members of Wild Hunt. "Listen beast, only one of us will leave here alive and that will be me." With that told to him, all Doomsday did was give Syura a grin, mocking him, knowing he was gonna enjoy this massacure.

Back to Leone, shes in an alley away from any danger and we find out the person who came to her rescue and that carryied her to safety. This person had green hair with red goggles, wore a long green jacket with a fur-trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes. This savior was none other than Lubbock. Leone was relieve to she him come to the rescue despite the fact that he's a pervert. Lubbock had a worried and concerned when he saw Leone questionsing on how she ended up like this. But worse of all, he was questioning what he saw when he rescued Leone, questioning what that grey Danger Beast was. "Leone what the hell happen to you and most importantly what was that Danger Beast we saw, I've never seen anything it before," he yelled. Leone weakly replied back, "I know right... that thing took me by surprise... but none of that matters now." She looks up at Lubbock with a serious face. "We need to head back to the hideout and warn everyone about the thing."

At the palace of the Empire, in the dining hall room, the young child emperor, Makoto, and his fatass uncle, ironically named, Honest, where both discussing to one another in a typical conversation, while eating lunch, until a soldier barged into the room with a panic look on his face. "Emperor and Prime Minister, I apologize for interrupting, but we have massive problem right now!" Both the Emperor and Prime Minister looked at him surprise on the situation at hand "What do you mean problem, what is happening," said Makoto. Yes I would like to know as well" Honest replied. The soldier calm down a little and then said what he came to say, "My emperor there is a Danger Beast attacking the Southern side of the Empire and has already kill around 200 people." Honest replied angrily, "What!? You just let a Danger Beast break through the walls and security like it was nothing!?" "But sir that's just the thing, this Danger Beast didn't enter through the walls, it fell right out of the sky," the soldier reliped. Again both the Prime Minister and Emperor looked at him with a surprised look and dumbfonded thinking that this soldier is insane, so Honest talked to the soldier, "This is no time jokes or are you insulting us." "But its the truth Prime Minister, every soldier from the southern area of the city have reported of some kind of meteor that crash around there and some witnesses claiming that this beast came out of the meteor and started out go on a rampage." Honest started to get angry this, not only is there a Danger Beast causing trouble, but he feels as if this beast is mocking him by destroying any he pleases with no consequence. Despite this he managed to calm himself and started to think about the situation at hand. "Uncle is everything going to be alright because from the sound of things this Danger Beast will cause great trouble to our city." said Makoto. Honest to back to his nephew with a smile on his face and talked to him to calm him down, "Do not worry your highness, I'm so we can come up with a plan to get rid of this beast. After all any Danger Beast can be tamed or killed" With that he began to brainstorm on what to do with this creature and then an idea pop up in his head. "I know we'll just send Esdeath and her squad to take of this Danger Beast since she has dealt with Danger Beast all her life so she would be the perfect choice in this matter." "How very wise uncle, if that is how we'll deal with thia creature then so be it," the young emperor said as he then turned to the soldier, "Go to Esdeath and her subordinates to tell them to deal with this crisis." "Yes your majesty." With that said, the soldier went on his way to the Jaegars to tell them about the situation. "You were very wise to make this suggestion uncle, now this Danger Beast will longer an issue," said Makoto. Honest then replued back, " Please your highness you give me too much praise you where the one to take actiom andd decided whether or not my idea would be benficial or not." With that the young emperor smiled at that compliment while Honest was thinming to himself, _"While this Danger Beast was a bit of a surprise, this shouldn't be problem as long as Esdeath ia dealing with ir after all she is strongest on the Empire maybe even the strongest in the world."_ With that he smile as he and his nephew went back to eating their food and enjoying themselfs, espically with Honest chewing on raw meat.

Back in the southern area of the Capital, we once again see Wild Hunt fighting against Doomsday, however the word "fighting" wouldn't really describe the situation right now. None of the members were hurting this creature, hey were all started to get scared by it, and worst the beast had juat killed one theie members. That member being, the gay looking pirate, Enshin as his head to shoulder area had been crush by Doomsday's hand as it gripped him while destroying his teigu in the process. Syura was pissed right now, not only is this Danger Beast not injured in the slightest, but it killed of his subordinates like nothing mocking his team and pride. As Doomdays through the corspe away somewhere else, he started to walk to the rest of Wild Hunt as they were tensed up to fight. Before Doomsday decided to fight, it did something that spooked Wild Hunt even further than they where as it is. It talked

 **"Weak"**

 **Hello this is Andrew7859, I hope all of you are enjoying my story so far as this was something I wanted to do ever since I got into reading fanfictions. Also I'm gonna clear somethings up so readers don't get confused as this goes on. This story takes place after the assassination of Borick when they were at Kyoroch and when Wild Hunt where first formed and they haven't killed Bols family :). Also everyone that was killed during this time are alive: Sheele, Bulat, Bols, Chesela, Susanoo, and Seryu. And the last member of the Rakshasa Demon, Suzuka, will appear as well. I did this so that Doomsday can have more people to fight and I wanted to see these characters go up against him. Well that's everything feel free to read and comment, give any suggestion on how I can improve with this story since I'm new with this website, and ask me any questions and I'll answer them in the next chapter.**

 **Well see you all next time, peace :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, Andrew78591, is back with another chapter. Now before we start, let's answer some questions. Kind of disappointed that only got two questions, but whatever you take what you get. Anyway on to the questions:**

 **cool man 76: There will be no lemons in this one sorry. I'm new to writing fanfictions and I wanted my story to be these characters trying to fight this unstoppable monster and failing miserably at it while having a gruesome death. That and I don't think I'll be good at writing lemons, despite having reading some. So everyone dies a virgin, except for Bols, Syura, Enshin, Champ, and Cosmina because reasons. Also for first character dying; if you meant all the characters that were in teams then Enshin was the first to die, but if you meant only Nightraid and the Jaegars, the ones that actually matter, then your'll see in this chapter**.

 **Random Reviewer: Don't know if this is a question or not, but I'll answer it anyway. Yes I have seen Hulk vs Doomsday; it was a fun battle to watch. And yes, the Empire and Revolutionary Army are totally FUCKED!**

 **Now on to the story. Aaannnddd begin.**

Deep in the forest, near the Empire and next to a cliffside, is Nightraid's hideout. Everthing seem peaceful as everyone were doing their own thing right now with no missoins for them to do today. In the training grounds, we see two men training with one another. One had green eyes and medium length brown hair with a cowlick that falls with its weight. He wore a traditional white assassin jacket over a slim purple hoodie and a black base layer shirt with black jeans, brown gloves and combat boots who is named Tatsumi. With him was a tall, muscular young man with blue eyes and black hair that was in a heart-shaped pompadour.He wore a black shirt with green shoulders, chest armor and white pants with black boots. His name waa Bulat. Both Tatsumi and Bulat were currently training with each other as Tatsumi was now the user of Incursio. They had just finished and they decided to call it a day. "Man Bro, you really didn't hold anything back today," said Tatsumi. Bulat replied, "Well I have to after all your Incursio's owner now and we have to train your body so that you can use it to its full potential." "I guess, but man you really gave me a hard beating back there." Then Bulat replied with a smile and blush on his face, " _Is that so~?"_ Tatsumi then felt a shiver through his spine as soon as he heard that. Before they could enter into their Hideout, they hear someone running in their direction. When they turn around, they Lubbock with a panic face while carrying a unconscious Leone on his shoulder as she is still injured from her attacker. Both Tatsumi and Bulat eyes widen and looked at with concern and fear as they ran to them. "Leone!," Tatsumi yelled as he examines her. Bulat faces Lubbock as he talks to him, "Lubbock, what the hell happen to her?" "Danger _ha_ Beast _ha_ did this _ha_ at _ha_ the capital." said Lubbock tired from running back to the Hideout. "What the... what do mean Danger Beast in the Capital. How could one be able to enter there easily and injure Leone like this?" "I'll _ha_ explain everything _ha_ later _ha_ first we need to get Leone medical treatment and then we gather everyone to the meeting hall, so I can explain the situation." Bulat nodded at his respond and looked at Tatsumi still checking on Leone, "Well you heard him Tatsumi get her inside." "Alright bro" With that said, Tatsumi carried Leone with the help from Bulat inside their hideout with Lubbock following along. Both Tatsumi and Bulat had the same question when they relooked at Leone's condition: _Just what kind of Danger Beast can cause this much trouble?"_

Back in the Empire's palace, in the meeting room, where the Jaegars, well two of them at the moment as the rest of them were doing their own thing right now. The first one a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes who wore a general's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots with a tattoo on her chest.This woman was known as the strongest in the empire and being the most sadistic. She was known by her one name; her name being Esdeath. Then next to her was her right hand man of her group with fair blond hair and golden eyes. He wore a white robe on top of a black shirt and pants with a brown belt, a feather pin behind his ear and a collar-like accessory on his neck. He was known as Run. They were both current sitting next to each other at the table discussing on how to deal with certain issues, mostly on how to find and kill Nightraid. Their talk was interrupted as a soldier came in and approached Esdeath. "General Esdeath," he said as he stood firm. Esdeath replied "Yes what it is?" "The king has ask of you to the Southern area of the city to deal with a problem." "And what problem is that excatly," said the general. "A Danger Beast is rampaging through the city and has already killed a large amount of people," said the soldier. Run, hearing this, decided to speak up, "Sorry for my interruption, but how can a Danger Beast be able to enter into the city like this if we have walls and soldiers to prevent something like?" Esdeath commented on this, "I agree, how did this happen?" The soldier was somewhat nervous on telling Esdeath on how this happen, but said it anyway, "Well you see the Danger Beast didn't exactly enter through the walls." He stop midway, took a deep breath, and then continued but with a nervous tone, "This beast came into the city by falling out of the sky" As expected Esdeath and Run looked with at him with dumbfounded by this, while Esdeath also looked unamused by this. "You know, when it comes to missions given to me by the Emperor himself, I don't like hearing such pathetic jokes," said Esdeath in a serious and threatening tone. Run replies to her comment, "I have to agree with Esdeath here, a creature falling from the sky? It sounds like that one children's story of a little chicken thinking that the sky was falling." While the soldier was being intimidated, he still tried to explain the situation more carefully, "General... I know this sounds ridiculous and made up, but I'm honestly telling you the truth. From both witnesses and report from the southern area, they say they saw a meteor crash landed over there. And citizens say that this Danger Beast was inside of it. And as soon as it broke free, it started to massacre everyone. Even the elite soldiers can't do anything against it. That's why the king needs you to handle this problem."

While Esdeath wasn't completely convinced on his story, she knew he wasn't lying so she went into her deep thought about the situation. "Hmm a Danger Beast that causing so much trouble that the Emperor needs me to deal with it huh. Soldier how many people has this creature killed so far." "So far from one of the reports, around 400 people, but right now it could of reach up to 500." Hearing this made Esdeath smirk sadistically, it seem she found something that can actually challenge her. She turns to Run and said, "Run I want you to gather everyone else and tell them to report to the southern area of the city at the ice cream shop we all visited before? Run raised an eyebrow on her requested, "General, why there exactly?" "Because I want a sweet treat first before fighting this Danger Beast and the torturing it." Run sighed at this, but went along with it. "Alright then, I'll report this to everyone and make sure they're prepared. I'll see you soon General," said Run as he exited from room with the soldier as well. With that, Esdeath started to think to herself. _"So this Danger Beast is that strong. Well with power like that, I can get some entertainment from this fight. Danger Beast you have now my attention._ " With that she smiles with a sadistic look and leaves the room to prepare for the beast.

Back at the southern area, Wild Hunt continues to try to fight Doomsday. Again the keyword being "try," as the group is showings signs of being in a losing battle. Syura, Dorothea, and bunny ear hooker named Cosmina, were the only ones facing the creature. The rest were now killed with the samurai man, Izou, having his upper body clawed to death with his face torn off revealing his bloody skull. With the fat clown, Champ, he was wishing to be killed fast as Doomsday was ripping apart his stomach, taking all his organs and breaking bones. Champ was crying and screaming in pain just for this to stop, however is never happened.(Enjoy your punishment you child rapist clown. You give actual clowns a bad name.) As this continued, the rest of Wild Hunt had different expressions on this situation. Cosmina was shivering in fear, her eyes and face showed that she scared, she could barely hold her teigu, and in her mind she just wanted to run away. Dorothea was somewhat on the same boat with Cosmina. While she was amazed by this creature's power and how it's body works, she too was afraid and wanted to leave. She always wanted to examine Danger Beasts and dissect them, however this one was not worth it. Syura was also scared, but was most replaced by anger and pride. He was angry that this beast for not only killing half his team, but none of their attacks were working. Their teigu didn't even fazed him, Dorothea teigu, Absordex, couldn't penetrate this creatures skin, and Cosmina's teigu, Heavy Pressure, only held him back a couple seconds before it continued fighting again showing that sound attacks don't affect him anymore. Syura instincts told him to just get the hell out of there, but his pride won't let him, he wanted to creature dead.

Champ stopped screaming and was now dead. With that Doomsday now focused on the rest of Wild Hunt as it charged at them with great force. The team snapped out of their thinking and prepared to fight this losing battle. Dorothea went in charging as well and as soon as they were in front of each other both her and Doomsday were now in an arm struggle. Dorothea, being the physically strongest of the team, tried her best to stand he ground, however Doomsday was superior in strength as it forced Dorothea on to her knees. Doomsday decided to end by oponing his mouth to crush her head in it as she was constantly biting it. However Syura would intervene by kicking Doomsday in the face then a punch before backing off and Cosmina attacking it with stronger sound wave attacks. While this wasn't enough to hurt Doomsday, it was enough for Dorothea to escape from the monster. Than Wild Hunt decided to attack again with Syura and Dorothea attacking it from all sides with punches and kicks before backing off as well as Cosmina unleashing more sound attacks. This continued for a while as the three hoped to find some kind of weakness to this creature, however Doomsday decided it had enough. It raised it's arms into the air and then brought them down to the ground causing debris to be throw to all sides with the three members of Wild Hunt being unfortunate to get caught in it. This ground attack proved to be more powerful as it caused a massive earthquake that could be felt by the entire city, even areas outside the city felt it for many miles away.

When Esdeath was walking through the courtyard of the palace, she felt the ground shake and was losing her balance, but was still standing. _"What the hell was that?!"_ in her mind with a surprised look in her face.

Honest and Makoto were both walking through the halls of the palace until they fell to the ground as they felt the ground shake as well. "Uncle, what was that?!" said the young emperor. Honest while surprised, still tried to calm his nephew. "I don't know, but I'm sure everything will be fine," he said. Honest than started to think to himself, _"Was the earthquake caused by that Danger Beast? No that's impossible, no Danger Beast is that strong. It's just my imagination messing with me."_

In Dr Stylish's lab, we see a girl and dog there. A young woman with shortened to shoulder-length auburn hair and amber eyes. She wore a green military uniform with a shirt and had upper-body armor. She also had white long socks, and long green combat boots. And her arms were completly metallic.This young woman was Seryu. Then there was a white dog with a black nose and black long ears. This dog was the teigu, Hekatonkheires, but was better known as Koro. She and Koro were in the lab as Seryu was doing maintenance to her weapons while talking to herself. "The pink bitch may have beaten me back at Kyoch and escaped, but I will find her and when I do..." Her face changed into her psychotic look(a.k.a. Justice Bitch) and then yelled, "I WILL KILL HER AND HER TEAM IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE. NIGHT RAID WILL REGRET EVER TRYING TO GO UP AGAINST THE EMPI-" Her talk was interrupted as she felt an earthquake as she held onto the table with Koro holding on to her leg. "What in the name of justice is happening?!" she said in a panic.

In one of the rooms of the Jaegers, were two members. One was a fairly muscular young man of above average height with short dark blue cowlick hair and eyes. He wore a blue leather jacket and a red scarf with an anchor on it. Under that is a white shirt with a single blue line down the middle. He also wears a pair of grey jeans with a belt and dark blue boots. And he had his teigu on his back. Then there was a young girl that had short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes. She wears a black sailor uniform and a wears a red belt that has a red side skirt. She also wears red gauntlets like. She keeps her Teigu with her at all times. Had wears it with long black socks and black shoes. And had her teigu next to her. The man was known as Wave and the girl was Kurome. Both of them were eating cake with each other. Kurome finally acknowledge Wave as a strong fighter after his fight with Syura a few weeks ago. They both now started hanging out with each other more. As they were talking, Run comes into the room to inform them the news. "Wave, Kurome, sorry to interrupt you both but we have a mission by the orders of the Emperor." Run said. Wave and Kurome looked at Run as Wave replied, "Sure Run, what's the mission?" "Well you see-" before he could talk, the ground shook around them with many things fell off the selves and off the table. Wave, Kuromune, and Run all were in a panic as they held onto something to balance themselves. "What the... an earthquake?!" said Wave. "Why is there one right now all of the sudden?!" "That doesn't matter right now, I'll explain our mission as we head outside of the palace. Also where's Bols I can't find him anywhere." said Run. Kurome replied as she said, "Didn't you hear, Bols went back home to check on his family after Wild Hunt almost attack them but managed to escape." Run an irritated look at their situation right now. "Damn" was all Run said.

At a pink house, near the walls, in the western side of the Empire there was a man with his wife and child. The man was very tall. He wore his mask and long gloves that showed he was part of the incineration squad member. He also had 3 scars on his upper chest with white pant and combat boots. He was also had a gasoline tank mounted on his back for his flamethrower, Rubicante. This man was named Bols. His wife was named Kije had long light brown hair and purple eyes that wore a brown dress with white short sleeves. And his daughter named Logue who had golden blonde hair and blue eyes while wearing a pink dress with white short sleeves. Bols and Kije where sitting with each other as Logue was playing with her toys. "Honey, I know we were almost attack, are you sure your group doesn't need you right?" said Kije. Bols look at her then hugged her tightly with warmth and embrace. "I don't care about the empire right now, my team can handle themselves, and besides I want to be here for a while longer and make sure you and Logue aren't in harm's way." They continue their until the house started to shake by the earthquake. Bols and Kije looked around the house in panic as many photos and stuff fell to the ground. Logue was scared by this and then ran to her parents. "Mom, Dad, what's happening?!" said Logue in fear. "Some kind of earthquake." said Bols as he hugged his child. "Quick outside the house now!" With that, he carried his daughter as he and his wife went to the front door, opened it, and went outside.

Back at Nightraid's hideout, three of the members were in the kitchen. Two of them were currently making lunch for everyone. One was a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. This girl a the famous assassin in Nightraid known as Akame. Next to her was a tall man who looked like he was in his late-20's with distinctive, bull-like horns coming out of the sides of his head. He wore seen a white robe. He was a biological teigu called Susanoo. The other one at the table, reading a book, was a slender woman with long purple hair and purple eyes. She wore a revealing sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves and white boots. She also wore glasses and had a scar on her right cheek.This woman named Sheele(who's very loved in the series, despite getting very little scene time and character development). They were all minding their own business when out of nowhere everything started shaking. Sheele started to panic as got up from her chair, only to fall to the ground from both the earthquake and her clumsiness(clumsy ass). Both Akame and Susanoo held on to the pot, that had the food, to make sure won't fall while questioning what the hell is happening, Well mostly Susanoo as Akame was focusing on making sure the lot didn't fall on the floor.(She really loves food.)

In the living room of the hideout were two young women were talking with each other. The first one had pale skin, auburn hair, and red eyes. She wore a butterfly headphone accessory on her head. Had a vocalist-like clothing consisting of a white long sleeve shirt with the collar tied with a red ribbon under a black vest a red checkered mini skirt, and black leather below-the-knee boots. She also had lollipop in her mouth. Her name was Chelsea. The another young girl was below average height. She has very long pink hair tied in twin-tails on the right and left sides of her head. She has big pink eyes. And wore a pink outfit, consisting of a tied shawl with a high collar, a pink long sleeve shirt, a gown and black stockings with pink shoes. This short one was called Mine. Mine and Chelsea were currently in an heated battle as Chelsea continued to mock Mine for having short breasts. "Oh my god look how short those things are." said Chelsea with a mocking tone and face. Mine replied with angry tone and pissed off look, "Will you please just shut up about my beast being small, I know that already!" "Really? Then you finally accepted the truth after all this time." said Chelsea with a mocking tone. "Why you fucking bi-" Mine like anyone else was interrupted by the earthquake as both her and Chelsea fell on the couch and held on to it for dear life. "What the fuck is happening!?" yelled Mine. "How the hell should I know!?" replied Chelsea.

In the meeting room of the hideout was a woman with short silver hair and purple eyes. She had an eyepatch where her right eye used to be. Wore a black suit that shows her cleavage. And also had a mechanical right arm. This was the leader of Nightraid known as Najenda. She was currently looking through some documents sent by the Revolutionary army until the room started shaking. The table and chairs was wobbling around with some falling to the floor. Najenda was questioning to herself on what's happening as well as balance herself when she got off her chair. _"What is this? Why is there an earthquake all of a sudden?!"_ said in her head.

In the medical room, Tatsumi, Bulat, and Lubbock were trying there best to heal Leone with bandages and all. And like the rest, felt the earthquake. They all had on to the bed Leone was on for balance and to made sure she wouldn't fall off. In Tatsumi's mind he said, _"As if this day couldn't get any worse!"_ as he hanged in there.

Back at the southern area of the capital, after about 2 minutes, the earthquake finally ceased, however that didn't mean it everything was fine. Many houses that were extremely close to the center of the earthquake's center magnitude were destroyed, many people were buried in the rubble with many dead, and the few that were alive were injured by the debris of rocks and wood. At the center, Doomsday looked around the scene and let out a roar of victory as he began to walk away to a more populated area. That is until he hear a noise, a noise of debris being moved. As he looked behind him, he saw that the three members of Wild Hunt were alive, but barely. Syura, had had many broken ribs, his head was bleeding, and his left arm was broken. Dorothea had her right leg broken as she was a piece of wood to balance her, had many bruises around her body, and the most noticeable injury was the black eye on the right one. Then there Cosmina, who had it the worse compared to the two. While she wasn't covered in debris, she might as have, as both her legs and her left arm broken and fucked up beyond belief. Had many wood debris stabbed in her stomach area, and her head was bleeding due to rock hitting her at fast speeds. Cosmina was crying in pain as she was begging for someone to help her. Too bad that wouldn't happen, as Doomsday started to walked to the Syura and Dorothea, not before looking at Cosmina and raising his leg to crush her to death. At this moment Syura looked at the situation, with not with anger, but with fear. He now realized there's no winning against this Danger Beast. No that wasn't the right description for it; this thing was more a monster with only goal: **Kill everything in its sight.** As much as it pain his pride, Syura decided to take no more chances. While was busy crushing the screaming Cosmina, he pulled out his teigu, Shambhala, and activated it immediately. He yelled, "Shambhala" as he place the teigu on the ground and started to light. As Doomsday finished killing Cosmina, a light surrounded it, confusing it. Before it could do anything, Doomsday was teleported somewhere else. With that, Syura and Dorothea fell to the ground, breathing heavily, as they were safe for now. Then after a while, Dorothea spoke up, "So... where did you sent thing to?" Syura replied, "I don't know honestly." Dorothea looked at him with a surprised looks she said, "What do you mean you don't know?" "I mean 'I don't know' when I was teleporting the creature away from us, I panicked and didn't tell the teigu a specific location to take it to, so the beast could be anywhere other than our location that is." Dorothea looked at him with a deadpan look, "Wow that's really stupid of you." Syura responded in a angry tone, "Ohh shut up." Syura wanted to yell and argue but was too injured to do so. "Uhh look what matters now is that the beast is somewhere else and we now have a chance to plan something in order to try and kill that thing the next time we meet it." "And if that Danger Beast wasn't teleport that far away from us and tries to attack again, what will we do?" Dorothea responded. Syura thought about it for a bit, but scoffed it off as he said, "Uhhh... I don't know and I don't want to think about it right now. Right now we need medical treatment, so grab on to me and I'll teleport us to the palace's medical facility." With that said, Dorothea grabbed onto Syura's shoulder as the leader of the now dead Wild Hunt teleported him and her away from the wreckage.

Back to Bols family, they all were in the front yard of their house waiting for the earthquake to end. As the earthquake finally ended. Bols looked at his wife and child. "Are you both okay?" said Bols. "Yes dear I'm fine. Thank you." said Kije. Then Logue replied, "I'm was little scared, but I'm fine." Bols hugged them both as they hugged them back, "That's good. I don't know what I would do if something happen to you two." "It's fine daddy. I feel safe while I'm with you" said Logue. "As am I" said Kije. Those words really calmed Bols from his fears of losing them. As he looked at the house with some broken window he said, "Well looks like were have to start cleaning up and we had such a relaxing evening early." His wife jokingly replied, "I know right? But I guess we have to, however since your here, cleaning up won't take too much time. And after were done, I can cook up some dinner for all of us." Bols laugh a little as he said, "You mean 'I' will cook dinner after all it's the least I can do since I'm not at home often." "Okay then how about we both make dinner together." said Kije. "Now that's something I can agree on," said Bols. Logue started running around her parents in excitement while jumping with happiness saying, "Yay mommy and daddy are cooking together." Both Bols and Kije were happily laughing at this as they started to walking back into the house with Logue in front of them. They had a very nice and happy atmosphere around as they were walking. However the atmosphere would stop as soon as it came.

Before Bol's family could enter the house, a light shine bright behind them as they all turned around to examinion what it was. As soon as the light die out, it was replaced with a giant, muscular, grey monster with bone spikes on it. They were at Doomsday. Turns out Syura, in fear, teleported the monster in the western side of the Empire and unfortunately Doomsday was teleported right in front of Bol's home. Doomsday looked at the the now cautious Bols and Kije as she put her arms around a now scared Logue. While this wasn't a lot of people for Doomsday to really kill, he made an exception as he started to slowly walk towards them while cracking his knuckles and giving them a small grin. Bols then readied his teigu to fight this beast as he start talking to his wife, "Kije, when I soon as I say go, you carry Logue and get as far away as possible from here." Kije looked at him with fear and said, "What? No don't do this Bols you can get killed by that thing." "Now's not the time to talk back, I'll meet up with you two as soon as this Danger Beast is taken care off," Bols said sternly. While Kije didn't likr this, she knew he was right and he made his mind up, so she grabbed her daughter, carrying her, and readying herself to run. As soon as Doomsday was was a bit close to them Bols then yelled out, "Go!!!" With that Bol's wife ran with their around the beast to head to the streets. Doomsday wasn't gonna let that happen as it roar while trying to grab them, but was interrupted by Bols as he shot flames to it's face with Rubicante. "Don't you dare touch them!!!" As Bols distracted the beast, his wife was now at the street and running for dear life. She was getting close to an intersection on the street. However Doomsday wouldn't let that happen as he jumped out of the flames of Rubicante, surprising Bols. "What the... that's impossible!" yelled Bols. Before Kije and Logue could make it to the intersection, Doomsday landed feet in front of them with Rubicantes flames on him. This forced Kije to run away to the opposite direction. She thought it would kill them right there, but the beast did something else. Doomsday went to a tall building and destroyed the supporting beams letting it fall onto the street. Doomsday had just block their one and only escape route as the other side of the street led to the wall. Bols was truly scared, this Danger Beast wouldn't let him or his family escape, it wanted to kill them, but wouldn't let that happen as he ran to his wife and child. Doomsday was walking towards Kije and Logue as they were running, but then it sprint towards them with the intent to kill. Until Bols shot more fire onto the creature and made it stop in it's tracks. With his family now in a safe distance, Bols can now fight at his fullest.

Doomsday ran out of the flames and started to attack with either it's bone claws or fists. Bols, however, would dodge his attacks and continue to shot fire at it. As this went Bols realized he was in a losing battle, no matter how much flames he shot at Doomsday, he would come out unfazed even with some of Rubicantes flames still on him as tried to burn it, but would fail. Even when he activated his trump card, Magma Drive, result would remain the same. And he couldn't dodge forever the beast even got a hit on him a few times. A claw scratch on his thigh leg, his back, and his face. While his face only has a bleeding scratch mark on his cheek, Doomsday managed to rip his mask off. As Bols mask fell off his face, we see he has short spiky blond hair and blue eyes and an feared, but determined look when facing the monster. Despite Bols doing his best, Doomsday would manage to land a hit. But not on Bols, Doomsday would hit the end part of Rubicante, destroying it as would longer be able to work. Bols was in shock by this before he snapped out it and nearly dodging the Danger Beast's kick. Bols had to think of something fast because not only is his teigu destroyed, but his family were now in greater danger. He started thinking has he traded blows with Doomsday while dodging it's attacks. His wife and daughter looked in fear hoping for Bols to win. After nearly dodging a punch to his stomach resulting with his right side body getting more scratches, he final thought of an idea, but knew it was gonna be risky. He would have to throw the gas tank of Rubicante to Doomsday and detonated it right in front of the creature's face. But he needed the monster far enough so that he and his family don't get caught up by the blast. Despite this, Bols had little choice with the situation he's in, so he had to stick to it and get to work.

Bols looked at the very end of the wall and saw to a bunch of bags of sand. He knew what to do now, so he shouted at his as he said, "Kije listen to me! I need you and Logue to had to the very end of the wall! Once there, there will be many bags of sand! I need you and Logue to built a fortress out of them and when your done hide in there! Don't come of there in matter what happens!" Kije was confused by this. She questioned why her husband would want her to do that. She replied back yelling, "Why would you want us to do that?" Bols shouted back with a more harshly, but serious tone, "JUST DO WHAT I TOLD YOU TO DO!!!" While Kije was surprised at Bols for shouting at her like that, she knew he was serious about, so she grabbed Logue and ran to the end of the wall. Once there, she saw all the sandbags and started to get to work. "Logue help me by getting as much sandbags here while I built the fort," Kije said with her daughter, while scared, nodded back as she started getting a sandbag with the wife arranging the sandbags to form a fortress. Good thing her husband taught her this when she often visit him at work. After a while, the fortress was around 6 bags tall and closed to completion with only three sandbags needed. As that went on, Bols continued distracting Doomsday by dodging his attacks. Bols was already tired as it is, but thanks to the adrialine, he could keep on moving. After the wife and child placed the last sandbag, the fort was complete. Kije yelled at Bols as she said, "Bols, we finished the fortress!" Bols looked at them with a smile at the good job they did. However this distracted him as Doomsday finally landed a hit on him with a left hook and send Bols flying to the debris wall. "Bols!" "Daddy!" Both the wife and daughter yelled when they saw Bols get hit with horror in their eyes. Doomsday then looked at them and walk towards them for a couple inches before a large rock was throw at it. The monster looked back and saw Bols still standing but his right face cheek was somewhat swollen and had a couple of broken ribs. He was carrying the gas tank in front of him readying his plan. He than shouted, "DON'T YOU DARE GO TO THEM. THIS IS OUR FIGHT YOU DAMN MONSTER" With that said Doomsday roared at him as he run towards ready to end this pathetic battle. At the very moment it got close, Bols rolled out of the way to the left as the beast hit the debris wall. Everything was align for his plan and Bols attended to not let this opportunity be wasted. As Doomsday back away from the debris wall, he again charged at Bols at full force this time. This was a big mistake as Bols threw the gas tank at Doomsday. This distracted it as the creature unintentionally grab the tank as Bols again moved to the side use his legs to the beast making crash into the behind him. Some debris fell on Doomsday with the tank with him. With that done, Bols ran as fast as he could the fortress, his wife and child made, ignoring pain he had on him. He was close to the fortress, until he heard debris falling. He turn around and saw Doomsday begin to climb out of the debris with the tank still next to him. This was too soon to detonate the gas tank now, but he wasn't going to risk it.So he pulls out the detonator from his pocket and immediately pressed the red button. As the happen, the area where the gas tank was, there was a quick yellow bright light, before it was replaced by a giant explosion. Bols was now running for dear life as the explosion was getting close to him. Luckily, he made in to the fortress and immediately jumped over to the other side to where his wife and daughter were and grabbed the both to give them more cover from the explosion. The explosion did reach them, but the fortress provided protection from it. Bol, Kije, and Logue had the eyes closed the entire time as they felt the heat of the explosion. They hope that this would end soon. Fortunately, the explosion did end before there fortress gave out. As the atmosphere was now quiet, they opened their eyes and looked around them and then each other. "Are the both of you alright?" said Bols. "Well, aside from this black stuff on us and the atmosphere being hot, I say we're okay," said Kije. Logue coughed a little before talking with a smile on her face, "My okay too because daddy was here protecting us." When Bols heard this, he had a smile on his face and was tearing up as he hugged them with his wife and child doing the same.

When the family got out of the fortress, they saw the sight of what the explosion caused. Many buildings were destroyed with some of them still, but they looked like they were about to collapse. The street was completely charcoal black, and the sky was red with smoke and red ashes in the air. Then they see of pillar of smoke and fire from where the explosion happen. They were all relieved as the explosion finally kill the Danger Beast. However they were saddened as they got to there house as they saw it now destroyed. Only burned debris was left with there grass and flowers burned, and there face completely gone. While they were sad there home is gone, they were glad that they were all alive. Bols spoke up as he said, "Well looks like we'll have to move. Hear that honey, you'll get a chance to decorated the next house into any style you want." Kije laugh a little from his joke as she replied, "Yes I guess I will." With that they started to walk to the street and saw that the intersection of the street was no longer blocked. But before they continued, Bols had them stop to that he could check if it was safe to continue moving forward. Kije was hugging Logue as they stood and waited as Bols checked around for any danger. Feeling everything was safe, Bols turned around and looked at his family and said, "Alright everything looks clear." Kije and Logue were happy to hear this as were about to walk to Bols until they stopped and there happy faces were replaced with that of horror. Bols was confused on why they had such faces until hear something behind him. He heard stomps. This scared Bols as his face now had look of terror as he began to look behind him. As he saw what made those stompd, he was even more terrified than before. In front of him was Doomsday. Doomsday had a blank stare on him and looked completely fine despite a large explosion literally hitting him when he was at the center of it all. He also notice both the creature's arms were in the air. Before Bols could comprehend what it was trying to do, Doomsday brought his arms down to Bols as he was slammed to the ground with great force. Both Kije and Logue saw in horror as they yelled out to him, "Bols!" "Daddy!" The father was on the ground as he was trying get up, however Doomsday wasn't done as it kicked him and send him past his family and was now in front of his destroyed house. The wife and child ran to him with the creature just walking to them. As Kije and Logue reached Bols, they were examining him hoping to be alright while having tears in their eyes. "Daddy please get up," yelled Logue crying. Bols was weak due to the pain but was conscious he get up a little and look at his wife and child and said, "Please... leave... with me." They had a surprised and terrified look when Bols said. This made Logue cry even more from this as she started pleading her father, "Daddy please to make us leave. I don't want to leave knowing you die." She was hugging Bols as Kije looked at this as she too started crying. But before Bols could say anything, Doomsday was now in front of him. Rogue looked at the creature with terror before her mother grabbed her away from a safer distance. Logue was struggling and pleading for her mom to let her, sk she could be with her father. All Kije could do was to continue holding her daughter and cry knowing what would happen next. Doomsday ignored them as he picked up from the head and lift him in the air. With that, Doomsday raises it's fist and punched Bols in the stomach as he yelled in pain. The creature punched him again. And it punched him one more time, only this time blood came out of his mouth. Some of it landed on Logue's face. When this happened, she struggled more as she wanted to help her father even if it seemed impossible. With that done, the monster looked at Bols, who was barely conscious and in incredible pain. After a while, Doomsday threw Bols right into the debris that use to be his house. Now witnessing this, Logue broke free from her mom and began running to her dad. "Daddy!" was all she said when saw at the front lawn. Kine ran after her daughter as she yelled out to her, "Logue no!" Doomsday did nothing but stare that the wife and daughter as they ran their destroyed home. Logue managed to find her dad as he was now in great pain. "Daddy!" was all the young child said as she hugged her father with the mother having catching up to them. "Bols please say something," said Kije. Bols slowly opened his eyes to see his wife and child in front of him. He then started speaking, "Kije... Logue... am I seeing angels right now?" Kije and Logue smiled that this as Bols seemed to be alive, however it didn't last long as they heard stomps. They looked behind them to see the creature that has cause them so much pain. Doomsday looked at them for a couple seconds before kneeling down, placing both it's fists on the ground, and then opened its mouth. As it's mouth was slowly opening, they saw a bright light of red, orange, yellow, and white. Bols knew exactly what this Danger Beast was doing, but he couldn't do anything about. He looked his family as they looked at him. Kije asked Bols, "What are we going to do now?" Bols responded by hugging both Kije and Logue and said "Let's embrace one another one last time." Kije and Logue knew what meant and despite their grim fate, they hugged Bols in return. Bols looked Logue and said, "I love you Logue. I was proud to have you as my daughter." Logue was happy and sad hearing this, so she kissed her dad on the cheek and returned hugging him with tears in her eyes. Bols then turn to his wife and said, "I love you Kije. You made me the happiest man alive the moment you agree to be my wife." Kije replied with a happy face, "The same goes with me too." Both Bols and Kije went close to each other as they gave each other a passionate kiss then returning to hugging. Logue then spoke up as she said, "Mommy. Daddy. Thank you for giving me a happy life. I love you all." With that, Bols and Kije looked a Logue as they said in unison, "We love you too" With all that done, they hugged each other waiting for their fate to happen.

Fate would finally come as Doomsday was ready to unleashed his new attack. It fully opened it's mouth as it unleashed a giant wave of fire that was similar to Rubicante flame, but different. These flames were more powerful than Rubicantes as the fire was hotter and the range was better as the wave of fire reach other house that were within the flame's 15 kilometers range. Doomsday continued this attack for a while it finally stopped. It heard many screams and cries from the direction his fire breath was unleashed. The beast then looked to where the family was. It smirked as the family was now dead. With that, Doomsday yelled another roar of victory as it ran into the direction to where the screams were and jump into the air onto the area. As it left, we see in the ashes of the destroyed house were three burned charcoal bodies with some bones showing. These bodies were hugging each other as a way to embrace each other. One. Last. Time.

 **Phew... Well I finally finished with this chapter. While I enjoy writing this one as it was longer compared to the last two chapters, it was hard for me to write Bol's familys' death as Bols was really one of the only likable character and my favorite in this series. But I had to since Doomsday is a monster that will kill anything the lives.** **Now for a Next Time:** **Bols and his family are dead, the city is now in a panic due a massive earthquake, and Doomsday still roams free to continue it's carnage. Nightraid wonders what caused the earthquake, while the Jaegars take action on dealing with this so called Danger Beast. What will happened when the Jaegers finally confront the Ultimate?** **Find out in the next chapter of The Empire's Doomsday.**

 **Feel free to either favorite, comment, or ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter. See ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, Andrew78591, is back with a new chapter. Glad to see that many people are enjoying this fanfiction and making it their favorite. It means a lot to me. Anyway on to the questions. Much more compared to last also I'll be answering questionz I got through my email as well:**

 **Just getting the elephant out of the room many people(you know who you are) have asked me if I'm going to add in Superman or the Justice League. And an answer to that is a maybe; I'm still thinking about it, but this idea will be brought up when I reach the ending of thia story so stay tune for that.**

 **One commenter asked if I'm going to do a Superman and Akame Ga Kill! crossover. For that I have to say moat likely no. Not because I don't like it, this crossover is very interesting, however I don't feel like I can capture Superman's personalility such I'm not a really a Superman fan. Maybe when I feel like it, I'll do it, but before watching Superman videos to better capture is character.**

 **This one comes from coolman96 giving an idea for a crossover called Toxic Ga Kill(read the comment if you want more details on what it's about) It's a pretty good idea that I can see do; seeing Tatsumi using a symbiotie to fight against the Empire. However quick question, which symbiotie do you think Tatsumi should have since if I remember, correct me if I'm wrong, there were other versions of the symbiotie. Appreciate it. Thanks.**

 **When will Nightraid and the Jaegers clash against Doomsday you say. Well they probably see Doomsday on the next or the chapter after that one. So you'll have be patience, but i make sure there fight with the monster fun to read, espaically with Esdeath and Wave.**

 **Okay this commenter gave me two questions in one comment so let's begin: Budo will be appearing in this as he is important in the story and when will he. He'll appear sooner than you least expect it. And as for Esdeath facing Doomsday, killing the beast, and it coming back and stuff, I won't say anything since I don't want to spoil this fight, but I will make it enjoyable.**

 **Now on to the story; Aaaaannnddd begin:**

In the western area of the Empire, it started to rain heavily, the streets were empty as there was no one in sight, many buildings were hallow, and there was no sound. It was a ghost town. It was quiet until the sound of clinking and galloping was being made. The source of it was a horse being ridden by Wave. Behind him were the rest of the Jaegers except for Esdeath as they were trying to catch up to Wave. Kurome even yelled at him saying, "Wave slow down, your going too fast!" Wave didn't listen though as he a worried and feared look on him as he kept going. He had to go somewhere.

 _Flashback~_

 _Back the palace, when the earthquake came to an end, the rest of the Jaegers all gathered to the courtyard to where Esdeath was. They were all in a state of panic, but managed to calm themselves. The first to talk was Run, "General, I gathered everyone as you requested, however the only one unavailable is Bols. As Kurome told me, he's back at home with his family." Esdeath was a bit annoyed but responded, "Tch... I r_ _emember now. I let Bols have a day off after Wild Hunt attacked them." Wave clunched his fist and gritted his teeth in anger hearing that. He remembered how Syura and his team were about to kill Kije and Logue until they were saved by Bols and Esdeath who were there at the time for Bols to greet his family. Luckily Esdeath made sure that Bol's family were under her protection and made it clear to that Wild Hunt werem't allowed to get close nor be near them under Bols requested(Only time Esdeath will protect the weak, but not because of her own choice.) "Also that reminds me," Esdeath said as she faces Wave, "I heard you fought Syura_ _a few weeks ago when I was out. Care to explain why exactly?" Wave would normally be afraid to answer Esdeath with these type of questions, however he remain calm and stern as he had nothing to worry about. "Esdeath, I only fought Syura because he try to harm Kurome. I couldn't stand by and let him hurt one of our teammates as he does what he pleases, so I fought him and won so he'd realize were not the type of people he can fuck with. "Wave expected some sort of punishment for this, but instead Esdeath said, "That good Wave, it's important to protect your teammate and show your enemies that you're not weak. Good job." Wave was a little suprised by this, but was happy that the general saw what he did was good. After that Esdeath contunied talking, "With that out of the way, we must talk about our situation at hand. The emperor has assigned us to go kill a Danger Beast that's reeking havoc on the southern area of the Capital." The team, while understanding the situation, were confused. They thought Nightraid or the Revolutionary army or any army would be causing havoc, but a Danger Beast; it seemed odd for them as a single Danger Beast wouldn't be enough to cause trouble that would required them to deal with it. Kurome spoke out, "General, doesn't this seem odd? How could a Danger Beast cause havoc to the southern area? Even ultra-class Danger Beasts on their own would be easily disposed of by our trained Danger Beast." "I know it sounds strange, but from reports over there, it is indeed a Danger Beast. It's some kind of new species and its proven to be powerful as the creature has already killed over 500 people. Even the elite soldiers are having trouble." The team was surprised to hear that a Danger Beast is causing this much trouble in at best at an hour and a half of it first arriving to the capital. Seryu then spoke up, "Well I don't care how much trouble this monster has caused, this creature is an enemy to justuce and it must be eliminated at once!" Koro raised his stubby arms and barked in agreement. "That is true as this beast is a threat to the capital, so we'll deal with it now, so we'll be heading to the southern area," said Esdeath. "What about Bols? We'll need all the Jaegers to deal with the creature," said Run. "Don't worry, we've all faced powerful Danger Beast before so this one will be no different from the another. I mean what's the worst tha-" Esdeath was interrupted by a sound of an explosion that was heard. They all looked to were the explosion happen and see it coming from the western area. Some were questioning what happened to caused this, but Wave was a different story. He questioned it at first, but then he realized something. The area were the explosion happened was where Bol's home was. He started to panic and out of nowhere, he ran from his team to head to where the explosion was. Seryu was the first to notice Wave run and said "Wave where are you going?!" Wave didn't respond and had already left the courtyard. The team was surprised by his actions while Esdeath was annoyed, "Damn it Wave." She looked at her comrades and said, "All of you are to follow Wave and make sure he doesn't do any irrational. As for me I'll head to the southern area to investigate. As soon as you all get Wave back, all of you are to return to hunting down the Danger Beast. Is that clear?" "Yes general" "Then go" With that the Jaegers moved out on their mission._

 _(End Flashback)_

Wave continues to have his horse run as he was getting close to Bol's home. His teammates still trying to catch up with little avail. Wave's horse was getting tired, but Wave didn't care; he needed to get to Bols and his family as fast as possible as he remembered something else that him even more paranoid.

 _(Flashback~)_

 _Wave continued through the western area to Bol's house as if his life dependent on it._ _Then all of a sudden he hears a large sound. A sound of fire being unleashed. He stops at a bridge to see where the sound is coming from. The rest of the Jaegers do the same_ _to witness where the sound came from. They were shocked to say at least. What they saw was a giant wave of fire going through the city, burning everything in it's wake. The fire attack lasted for 30 seconds until it stopped. After that, all they heard was screaming and crying of the citizens who were victims of the attack. While this was hard to watch as many people were trying to find out what happen, inculding them, Wave didn't bother with it too much as he command the horse to run again and the team having to follow. After a minute or two, it started to rain._

 _(End Flashback)_

After awhile, Wave made it to the intersection that had the street where Bol's home was. As he enter the street, he notice how every building was destroyed by an explosion with only a few barely standing, the streets were charcoal black, and while there was rain, burning ashes were still present. Wave question what the hell happened as he made it to Bol's house or the better term, the remains of it. Wave immediately got off his horse and ran to the debris. "Bols! Kije! Logue!" Where are you?!"

The rest of the Jaegers all arrived to the scene with Kurome getting off her horse and heading to Wave, who was just standing, looking at something. "Wave what are doing!? You can't just run out like that and-" She stopped talking as she looked at Wave's face. He had a look of horror and regret trying to make sense of what he's witnessing. Kurome was confused by this but as soon as she saw what Wave was looking at, she too had the same expression.

(Dragon Ball Z - Gohan's Death Theme)

What Wave and Kurome saw was horrifying to them as they saw three charcoal bodies with very few flesh left. Wave started walking slowing to the bodys as Kurome remain as she on the verge of tears. Run and Seryu had just made it the scene. Run saw what Wave was looking at and was in shock on what he witness. "Wave what's your pro-" was what Seryu was saying before Run interrupted her with his arm in front of her. At first Seryu was confused, but as soon as she saw what Wave saw, she understood the situation and also had a look of shock. Koro was behind her as he was whimpering in sadden as he realized what happened. Wave continued walking until he reached the carcoal bodies. The bodies were very indefinable, but Wave continued examining them, hoping that these bodies weren't them. He would be proven wrong as he saw a few pieces of cloth that weren't burned. The cloth pieces were the same colors as the clothing Bols and his family wore. This made Wave fall on his knees as he began to cry while shaking his head at disbelief. The others were in a similar state. Kurome was crying that someone as kind and honest as Bols was dead. She tried her best to hide her face and emotions with her hands, but it was obivous that she was in agony seeing this. Seryu was crying as she picked up Koro and hugged him for comfort. She would want to say something about justice, but said nothing for she knew this wasn't the time nor the place. Run was silent the entire time and had his head down for respect for Bols and his family. However there were tears coming out of his eyes as he to was sadden by this. Back at Wave, he was on all fours, with him crying in pain, and his hands digging into the dirt. Memories of Bols and his family flow through his head. The memories of them being happy with a glow surrounding them, sad when as Bol's wife and child were almost attacked as Bols comforted them, and them laughing with the rest the Jaegers whenever Kije and Logue came to visit. Then Wave mumbered one word, "Bols." "BOOOOOOLLLLSSS!!!"

(Dragon Ball Z - Gohan's Death Theme: 1:30)

Doomsday continued reeking havoc in his area, but stopped as he heard a shout that came from Wave. It stood there a couple seconds trying to figure out where the shout from, until it decided to just ignore it and continue it's rampage.

(Music End)

At Nightraid's hideout, Najenda had gathered every member to the meeting hall to discuss about the earthquake. Everyone was there expect for Leone who was still healing from her injuires with Lubbock having to explain what happened. "So let me get this straight, Leone was put into this condition because of a Danger Beast?" said Nanjenda trying to make sense of this. "Yea," replied Lubbock. "And do you know what species this Danger Beast is?" Lubbock answered Najenda's question with this, "I don't know honestly." Everyone was confused by this comment as Mine then said, "What do you mean you don't know what Danger Beast it is?! We fought every known Danger Beast from each area near the Capital. How do you not know what Danger Beast it is?! "Like I said, I don't know what species it is," replied Lubbock. Akame intervened into the conversation and asked Lubbock, "Lubbock can you describe the Danger Beast? I might know it's species." "When I saw it, it was like nothing I ever witnessed in my life. The creature was this big, grey, mucular monster. It had spikes on some parts of it's body from the face, shoulders, arms, and legs. Its eyes were red like that of blood. And had green pant and boots for some reason." Akame was thinking through her head on what Damger Beast species could have these features. After a while, she shook her head and said, "Nothing. Not a single Danger Beast I've witnessed has any of those freatures you described." "Are you sure?" said Najenda. "Positive," replied Akame. "I see. Now Lubbock have you seen what the Danger Beast is capable of doing and what's the creature doing now?" said Najenda. Lubbock replied, "Only that it had enormious strength and durability that was enough to take out Leone easily and I don't know the creature's doing now. When I saw it, it was preparing itself to fight Wild Hunt." With in mind, Najenda was thinking of what to do next as this creature is reeking havoc in the capital. After a short while Najenda finally spoke, "Alright, we don't know what this Danger Beast is nor it's fullest capablility in battle. So a couple of us will be sent to the capital to observe this Danger Beast so that we have a better chance on beating it. Obviously Akame, Sheele, Bulat, Mine, and Leone are out of the question as all expect Leone have a wanted poster and Leone is currently injured, so that means that you three will have to good." The three that Najenda was refering to was Tatsumi, Lubbock, and Chelsea. All three of them nodded to agreement to the assignment given to them. "Now to all of you be careful when facing this creature. If this creature can put Leone in such a state of injury, then it's unwise to fight it nos and also be careful for the Jaegers and Wild Hunt as they will be in the city with the Jaegers most likely being sent to deal with this problem." The three person team nodded at this

"As for the rest here, I want you all to help Leone heal as fast as possible, especaily you Akame and Susanoo as her teigu allows her to heal faster if she eats meat so make her a bunch a meals with tons of it." Both Akame and Susanoo gave Najenda a thumbs up with a determined face on them with Mine and Sheele nodding. "Very good." Najenda looked back at Tatsumi, Lubbock, and Chelsea as she walked to them with something in her hand, "Now before you go, you'll all need this." She give something to Tatsumi as he examined it. It looked like a bamboo barrel with a white cover on one side and in the end, attached to it, was a piece of string. Tatsumi then spoke, "Boss what is this?" Najenda replied, "That there is a flare shooter. This is a little something the revolutionary army made and gave to me from my last visit. How this thing works is that you pull this string and the flare will be shot out. However you three need to make sure to aim the flare in the sky with the white part of it facing it. Only used this when the creature is attacking you all or when the you face the Jaegers, especially Esdeath, and the rest of us will come to your aid. Got it." The three replied, "Got it." With that, Najenda looked at the rest of her team, "You all got your task now go do them. Dismissed" With that, everyone left the meeting hall leaving Najenda all alone. She went to sit on her chair as she went into her thoughts, _"This Danger Beast seem dangerous, but it doesn't sound damgerous enough to be on a level like Esdeath. However I can't underestimate it. I hope Tatsumi, Lubbock, and Chelsea can find some sort of weakness to it so we can kill it and focus back on ending the empire."_

Back in the city in the western area, things were not going very well. Almost the entire popluation there had lowered to 15% in only about 10 minutes, citizens were being brutally murdered by Doomsday, and the soldiers still couldn't put a scratch on it even when they brought guns, cannons, and explosives. Doomsday continued its typical nature as it punch a soldier head off while crushing another under its foot. As this battle continued, it started to become a massacre as the soldiers decide to run as they feared this Danger Beast and knew they stood no chance.

Doomsday looked at this with a smirk as it had an idea in mind(Despite literally not having a brain). The Ultimate's right and left arm and shoulders was now being covered its bone spikes; with multiple spikes growing and extending to terrifying lengths. As soon as this was finished, Doomsday stomped its foot on the ground and began it's charge to the fleeing army. In a matter of seconds, it reach the army and starred ramming into every soldier in front of it. Half soldiers were sent into the air due to Doomsdsy's tackle and falling to the ground dead. The other half were unfortunate as they were stabbed by the bone spikes. Only a few were alive, but they were extremely injured. As soon as Doomsday made it the front of the army, Doomsday noticed that it had a few dead bodies stuck on it's bone spikes so it removed them while it look at the now dead army with a few still alive. Not wanting any soldier breathing, Doomsday opened it's mouth and unleashed its fire breath to finish the remaining survivors.

As soon as it finished it's carnage, Doomsday notice it was close to a wall similar to the one it was near too when it killed Bols and his family. This wall Doomsday was looking at was used by the nobles to seperate themselves from the lower classes. In the other side were the noble's homes and further ahead was the palace. Doomsday grinned as it now found a new place to destroy. With that, it ran to the wall and went through it to enter the other side. As soon as it did, The Destroyer saw many nobles that were looking at it with horror and confusion on how a Danger Beast made it here. While Doomsday just said one thing the the nobles that notice them.

 **"Prey."**

With that, a massacre was about to begin.

Back at the southern area, Esdeath had arrived via by horse riding and notice a few soldiers looking for any survivors and evacuating the citizens. Esdeath stopped her horse, got off of it, and headed to a soldier closest to her. "You soldier," said Esdeath as the soldier turned around noticing that the Ice General had arrived. "General Esdeath, it's finally good to see you here," said the soldier with Esdeath replying, "Cut to the chase, report on what has happen here." "Yes General Esdeath. The southern area has sustained heavy damaged due to the Danger Beast. Many homes and businesses have been utterly destroyed and almost 50% of the population here have been killed with 5% injured." "And do you know what caused the earthquake that happened earlier?" "We're still not sure about the cause, but a few citizens and soldier say that the monster was the one responsible for it. However there's still speculation on that actually being true." Esdeath started to talk to herself in her head, _"A Danger Beast causing an earthquake of that magnitude. While it is unbelievable for any Danger Beast to do something like that, I find it very interesting. If the beast did cause the earthquake, then I'll actually get a battle that will get my adrenaline running with excitement. Maybe I can even tame the monster as my personal pet. Speaking of the monster."_ "Soldier tell me where this Danger Beast is so that I can deal with it personally." The soldier replied with, "General the beast isn't in here anymore." "Excuse me," said Esdeath with a confused tone. "We don't now how but the beast, that was reeking havoc here, is now at that the western area as we were told by the messages we got from the messager hawks." Esdeath gritted her teeth in anger and disappointment that the monster wasn't here. But then she started to worry as she remembered that her team is over there and could use her assistance. "Alright then, you and the remaining soldiers continue your duties around here. I'll head to the west side of the city to deal with the Danger Beast personally," said Esdeath with the soldier replying with, "Yes general." With that, Esdeath went back to her horse and began riding to the western area.

At the palace in the medical facility, we see Syura and Dorothea in their beds in hospital gowns as they had had their medical treatment and were now resting. Syura had banages around his upper body area for his ribs and head and had a cast on his left arm. Dorothea also had banages to where her ribs are, as well as some covering her black eye with an ice pack healing it. And she also had a cast on her left leg as it was being hunged in the air. They both had the look of defeat and shame as not only are they the only ones left of Wild Hunt, but they were easily defeated by a Danger Beast they heavily underestimated it. Syura was currently thinking of a way to kill this creature, but nothing came to mind. Teigus couldn't scratch it, so weapons wouldn't work and physical combat would be suicide. It was silent in the room until Dorothea spoke, "Explain to me why we have to share a room again?" "Look I don't know either and I wish we had our own room, but right now we make due on what we get. Now shut up, I'm trying to think of a plan," replied Syura.

Before he could continue thinking, the door that lead to the room opened. The one that entered was Syura's father, Honest. As soon as he came in, there was some tension between him and his son as soon as they meet eye to eye. Honest broke this tension as he said, "Hello my son." "Hey Dad," replied Syura, "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to keep an eye on that brat of a nephew?" "Why I came to see what happened to my son of course as I heard from the doctors that you had been in fight and 'lost." Honest put a lot of emphesis on the word "lost," which made Syura mad and grit his teeth as he felt his old man was insulting him. Dorothea was just ignoring the situation as she had just found a book and was now reading it. Honest looked as the alchemist and said, "Hello Dorothea, you look good despite your injuries." Dorothea only replied with raising her hand and saying, "Yo" as she went back to reading. "So my son," said Honest as he looked back to Syura, "How did this happen and where are your other team members?" Syura was hesistate at first as answering the question would hurt his pride, but answered anyway as his pride was already damaged beyond belief as he explained, "My team and I were fighting that Danger Beast that's now destroying the city as we speak and it defeated us easily. And the rest of my team were kill by it, so only me and Dorothea are left of Wild Hunt." There was some shame in voice when he said that with his father looking as him with dissapointment, "Strange, didn't you say that your team were the strongest out there, they can kill anyone in their way, and had no equal strong foes?" said Honest. Every word that was said directly to Syura felt like a knife stabbing him as everything his dad said was true. "While I'm dissapointed by how your team was defeated by this Danger Beast, you and Dorothea can give me something of worth," said Honest as he recieved confused looks from both Syura and Dorothea as she stopped reading her book. "What I mean is that not only are you two one of the first to face this creature and escape alive, but now have knowledge on what the creature is like." "So you came here for information on what this creature's abilities are and how we can kill it?" replied Dorothea. "Yes basically," said Honest. Syura answered his fther's question with, " Sorry to tell you this but other than seeing the monster's abilities, we don't know what it's weaknesses are nor what can kill it easily." "That's absurd Syura and you know that. There is no Danger Beast or any living creature out there that has no weaknesses," said Honest in a serious tone whike facing his son. "For once, I agree with your son," said Dorothea which made Honest shocked by this, " As an alchemist, I've experimented on many people, animals, and Danger Beasts in my life, which helped me to modified by body to become extremely strong and durable. I even learn about weakpoints that many types of species have in order to put them down faster. But this... 'thing' doesn't have any weakpoints nor any I could find. We hit it everywhere from phyical combat, to our teigus, and nothing scratch, so much, fazed the creature. Even my modified strength paled in comparision to it's own. It's like the creature has faced much stronger opponents than us. And from how it looked like, it appears the creature doesn't look like it came from our world." "Are you sure?" said Syura. Dorothea replied with, "I have killed and experimented on almost every species of Danger Beast 'own to man.' And that thing doesn't come close to looking like any species I've seen nor it being a new breed." Then she turned to Honest, " And you that don't you?" "Indeed I do," said Honest, "I got reports from scouts saying that this meteorite fell from the sky and that this Danger Beast emerged from it." "Really," said Syura with a unamused thinking that this was some stupid joke. "Yes really," replied the Prime Minister, "I found it hard to believe myself, but after getting reports on this creature, getting sketch drawings from the other soldiers that were fortunate to survive, and our alchemist here conforming that the beast doesn't belong to any species or breed, then this thing that we're dealing with is an alien." This suprised both Syura and Dorothea as not only are they dealing with a monster, but one that's not from their world. "Well that explains alot. So what now?" said Syura. "Simple, we get rid of this monster. Like I said before, no creature has no weakness." said Honest, "I'll make sure that beast gets torture to death for even thinking of going up against me." Honest had a sadistic look and smile as he takes out a piece of raw meat and eats it.(way to be subtle with this villian Akame Ga Kill!) "Now what abilities does this beast have exactly?"

At the front gates that led to the palace, we see a bloodbath with Doomsday in the middle of it. Behind it were multiple dead soldiers and nobles that got the lifeform's way. Doomsday was about to breakdown the front gates until, "Hey." A voice caught Doomsday's attention and look for the source. As it looked up, on top of the front gate was a woman. She wore a loose kimono shirt exposing her cleavage held by a single breast guard on her right breast. She has black hair and a scar on her face. And had armor plating on her forearms. This was the last of the Rakshasa Demon named Suzuka. She look at the Ultimate with interest as this beast was new to her. She looked at the mess Doomsday made and then back to the beast, "So, judging by this massacre of the soldiers and nobles, you must be the Danger Beast that's been rampaging throughout the city." She jump off the gate, to the ground, faced the monster with a smile on her face, and assumed a battle stance, "Let's see if you can give me a good fight." With that, Doomsday charged at Suzuka as it roared as it tried punching her. However Sukuza jumoed in the air to dodge the attack at the last second than retaliated by extending her nails like blades to pierce the beast's skin. However it failed aa the nails broke upon impacted, which surprised the demon. "Ohhhh... your stronger than I thought. Looks like I'll have to try harder than." With that, Sukuza attack Doomsday with her martial arts while dodging it's attacks. Doomsday managed it get a good hit on the demon as it punch her in the stomach and lauching her through the field with Sukuza managing to stop herself by placing her hands and feets into the ground and using her arms and legs as support. As she got up, she felt pain from her hands and feet, her arms and legs were almost broken, and her stomach was aching and bleeding due to Doomsday's punch and bone spike. Normally any person in pain would, well would feel pain while showing it on their face. Sukuza was not like any person as he had a face of pleasure and lust while blushing with her mouth open, smiling, and tongue out, "Aaaawww yes~." This confused Doomsday as its never fought a masochist before, but got over it as the Ultimate Baby(shoutout for Boomstick) ran to Sukuza as it grab one of her legs and threw her in the air while still holding on to her. The executioner was so into the pain, she let her guard down which allowed Doomsday to grab her and slam her to the ground multiple times until the 30th time, then threw her back to the front gates. Sukuza was laying on her front with almost all her bones broken and bleeding from her head, arms, legs, and mouth. You think she be groning in pain by this, but nope she was huffing with pleassure and giggling from the experience. "Yes oh god yes. I want more~," she said. And she was gonna get more as Doomsday walked to her, ready to finally end this. Sukuza expected to be pummeled to death by it's fist, but Doomsday had something else in mind. The creature extended its bone spikes onto it's fingers and then stab them into her back. Doomsday then grabbed on to something and began to pull it. Sukuza was screaming from this but not from pleasure; this time she was screaming in pain. She experienced many forms of torture before but this one was different. This pain was something she had never experience this type of pain before and it scared her. She continued screaming until she stop as Doomsday ripped her spine and skull right out of her body. Doomday held her bloddy red trophy as it crush it within it's hands. With that nuisance out of the way, Doomsday charge to the front gate and destroyed it. The Ultimate was now within the palace, ready to destroy it from the inside.

In the courtyard of the palace, we see a man who's appearance made him look like a giant. He was tall, muscular man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a dark gray suit of armor with hisTeigu, Adramelech, white pants and a red cloak. His shoulder guards were notably large and has yellow tomoe markings on them. The benemoth was the Great General Budo. He was currently just checking around the palace to see if everything was fine. As he walked, he notice the Emperor was in the middle of the courtyard staring at the flowers. As soon as Makato saw Budo, he walked to him and said, "Hello general, it's a pleasure to see you here." Budo replied, "The same can be said for you your highness." "Budo, by any chance, do you know where my Prime Minister is? I can't seem to find him anywhere." Budo replied, "I apologize but I haven't. I believe that he's doing his own business right now." "Ohh okay. By the way, have you heard about the Danger Beast?" Budo raised an eyebrow by this and said, "No your highness. In fact, this is my first time hearing about this." "I guess it makes since my uncle and I had recently recieved those news on it. Apparently there's this Danger Beast that fell from the sky in a meteorite and is now reeking havoc throughout the city. But do not worry, I have send General Esdeath and her team to deal with the nuisance already." Budo felt very confused by this no one had informed about this Danger Beast that was causing damage to the city, but calmed himself as the young emperor told him that Esdeath would deal with that and despite disliking her a lot, he knew any Danger Beast wouldn't stand a chance against the sadist. "If you say so my Emperor." As he finished talking, a soldier came in running to Budo. He looked tensed and was shaking in fear as he said, "General Budo, were under attack!" "Under attack! By who?!" "It's that monster that's been causing a massacre to the city! It broke through the front gates and it's now killing everyone! It's only a matter a time befo-" the soldier was interrupted as a boulder hit him, killing him instantly. Both Makato and Budo were spooked and surprised by this, but this only lasted for a few seconds as they heared stomping noise heading their way. Something broke through one of the walls that surrounded the courtyard. As the dust disappeared, the thing that broke through the wall was non other than Doomsday as it roared throughout the palace. To make it's presence known.

Back at the medical facility with Honest still talking to Syura and Dorothea, they were interrupted as soon as they heard a roar that echoed through the hall and into the room. Honest was spooked by this while Syura and Dorothea were terrified as they knew who's roar it belong to. "The beast... here now," said Syura. Dorothea replied quiety, "Ohhh shit. I thought Esdeath would have dealt with it by now. Why is it here?" Honest started to talk to himself in his head, _"The alchemist is right. What the hell is Esdeath doing to allow this creature to break into the palace! Damn not only will this creature kill my nephew, but me as well._ With that, Honest ran out of the room to look for the emperor. "Damn, I knew I send that creature to any random place with Shambhala, but I didn't think it come back this quickly and here of all places," said Syura angerily. Dorothea replied, "What are we gonna do now?" "Simple, since I'm ready now to face the creature, I can sent it somewhere else extremely far away or into a volcano and let it die, or put in the teigu's dimension." "You sure that's going to work." "You got any better ideas?" With that, Syura and Dorothea would prepare themselves for when the monster would appear in front of them. Readying themselves to take their revenge.

Back at the courtyard, Doomsday looked at it's new prey as it pulled off a dead soldier that was stabbed from its bone spike from it's shoulder and smirked. Budo instantly understood the situation at hand and immediately shouted to the emperor, "Emperor, get away from here right now!!!" Immediately, Makato ran away from this scene at hand. However Doomsday wouldn't let that happen as it ran to the young emperor with it's bone claws ready shred the child apart. But it never happened as an electric attack hit Doomsday, which allowed Makato to escape. As Doomsday got up, it met face to face to Budo, who had removed his cape, with an a sterned, serious, and angry face. He ready Adramelech as electricity flow through them as he shouted, "YOU HAVE NOT ONLY REEKED HAVOC ONTO OUR CITY AND BROKEN INTO THIS PALACE, BUT YOU HAVE ALSO ATTEMPTED TO KILL THE EMPEROR. SO YOU WILL BE EXECUTED RIGHT HERE AND NOW!!!" With that, both the general and monster yelled their battle cry as they charged into each other to comence their battle.

 **Aaaannnddd this is where we end it for now. Sorry guys, you'll have to next time to see the battle between Budo and Doomsday.** **Sorry if this one took long, I had a hard time writing as I had writer's block for a bit. But I managed to finished this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy. Quick question to the commenters, as Doomsday ever been killed by ice attacks just curious. Also I was thinking of adding music in this to give the story more "pizzazz", so I would like some music suggestions to use for this story. I would very much appreciate it. Anyway on to the next time:**

 **The palace has been breached. Doomsday plans to kill everyone there, however the Great General Budo will prove to be an obstacle to it. Nightraid are now are the move to see what this creature has in store. And the Jaegers have lost a close friend and family man. What effect will it have on Wave because of this?**

 **Find out in the next chapter on the Empire's Doomsday**

 **Feel free to either favorite, comment, or ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter. See ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, Andrew78591 is back with another chapter. All of you will get to see the Great General fight against the Beast that killed Superman. Also I would like thank everyone who answered my two questions in the last chapter and giving me recommandations on which comics issues to read to better kmow Toxin symbiote. I really appreiate this. Anyhow, on to the questions:**

 **First question is from a commenter asking how many chapters there are going to be for this fantic. The answer is probrably less then 20 chapters depending on how long this storybis going to be. I don't plan making 30 to 40 chapters as I feel that this story doesn't need that many. Also thanks for the support.**

 **Next question is on Wave on whether he'll find out if Doomsday killed Bols and his family and will he target Doomaxay for revenge. For the first questiom, Wave will find out who kill Bols and his family later on. As for the other question, it will be answered in another chapter, so stay tune for that.**

 **Last question is on what timeline this fanic takes place. I thought I clear this up in the second chapter, but I'll answer this question anyway. This takes place after the assassination of Borick in Kynoch as Nightraid are back at their hideout. And after the time Wild Hunt had been formed and attack Bol's family. Read my end desription in the end of Chapter 2 and read Chapter to get a better idea on the timeline. Hope that helps.**

 **Another fanfic recommandation for me write. This idea is about Thanos i vading the world of Akame ga Kill!(read the comment to get the full description on this.) After watching Avengers' Infinity War awhile back, I would really like to do this one. I also plan on doing a fanic on Darksied invading this world as well. Thanks for the idea.**

 **Now with all that dons, let's begin the story**. **Aaaaaaannnnnnnndddddd begin:**

 _Southern Area of the Capital_

Tatsumi, Lubbock, and Chelsea have arrived to the area to examine the situation. What they saw was that of a nightmare. There were many destroyed bulidings, the streets were filled with giant cracks, and there was fire everywhere. But the most jarring from all of this was the blood and gore. There were dead bodies everywhere. Some were pummeled to a paste, slashed up into two to many pieces of flesh, and ripped apart with the faces of the bodies showing that they were screaming when they died. They saw that no one was spared from this massacre; even the children, elderly, and infants were in this. Tatsumi even saw a mother and young child holding each other with two bone spike stabbed through them from the head and chest area.

Needless to say Tatsumi and the others were horrified by this. They were questioning on what the hell caused all this. As they contunied through the streets, Chelsea spots something of interest. What she saw was the crater where Doomsday landed when it first arrived when in the meteor. This made the assassin interested, so she turn to the others and said, "Guys look over here. You two would want to see this."

Lubbock and Tatsumi were confused by this, but decided to look for themselves. When they saw the crater, they were amazed by the size and damaged that was caused to the area around it. Lubbock spoke out on this, "What the hell caused this much damage?" Tatsumi replied, "I don't know man"

"Well whatever it is, I should investitage on this and see what happen." said Chelsea. Tatsumi turned to her with concern and said, "What? Chelsea, are you sure you want to do this?" "Yes I do since one: there's bound to be something there that could give us insight on this Danger Beast. And two: there could be a chance that Imperial soldiers are there investitaging the site and I'm the only one with a teigu for this situation. Besides, we need to cover ground fast before the Jaegers arrive."

"But Chelsea-" "Tatsumi, I'll be fine. I've done these types of missions before, so you don't have to be worried about me. Now you and Lubbock go investitage elsewhere so we can report back to the boss, okay?" Tatsumi was silent for a while, but responded with, "Okay, you can go to the crater, but be careful okay. I don't want you to get captured by the soldiers or worse, be attacked by this new Danger Beast, okay?" Chelsea blushed at Tatsumi words as he showed concern for her, but got back to her senses and replied, "Okay Tatsumi, same goes for you and Lubbock."

With that Tatsumi and Lubbock went their own way, while Chelsea headed to the crater as she used her teigu, Gaea Foundation, to disguise herself as an Imperial soldier to begin for investigation. _"Alright, let's see what information I can find on this Danger Beast."_

 _The Palace_

Back at the palace, everything was going to shit fast. The place was being destroyed, soldiers were dying from left to right, and worst, in their case, the emperor was in grave danger of being killed. In the halls of the palace, everything seem fine, until something broke throw one of the walls and made a crater in the other. That something was Budo as he was somewhat tired with some of his armor cracked. Then another figure came into the hallway. It was Doomsday and it looked fine despite getting hit by Budo's lightning attacks.

Doomsday charged at Budo with Budo dodging the attack and punched the creature with electricity flowing through his fist. This knocked Doomsday back a little, but was not enough to hurt it. However this was Budo's intention as he unleashed his stronger attack, **"Thunder Ball"** (Quick explination: Budo had an unnamed electric orb attack in the manga, so I gave it a name.) The attack hit and Doomsday was send flying through the palace, destroying even more walls in the process.

In a meeting room of the palace, there were four men. They were the main council that Honest had made and were the reason why the capital was corrupted. Koukei, the Minister of Military Affairs; Saikyuu, Aid and Cohert to the Prime Minister; Youkan, a Bottom Feeder Sycophant Obsequious; and Dousen, Money Handler to the Empire. They were having a meeting on certain events until they hear the sounds of destruction happening outside. They were panicking as they did not know that Doomsday had broken into the palace. "What was that?!," one said. "I don't know, but whatever it is, I ain't going to find out." All four of them were about to leave the room until the wall on the left was broken through and something entered.

Doomsday gotten up after it was hit by an electric attack from Budo's; seeming alright. As soon as it got up, it felt something on it's back. The creature grabbed the thing and it turn out to be one of the men, Dousen, who had been crushed to death by Doomsday as it was launched into the room. As soon as Doomsday saw the rest of the council, it decided to kill them like the prey they were. All three men screamed as Doomsday grabbed them all and and started to tear them apart.

After awhile, Budo enters into the meeting room to confront the monster. What he was Doomsday literally tearing the three men apart. All of them had their limbs tore off them and even one of them, Youkan, had his lower half of his body tore off with his intestines showing. Needless to say, all of them were going to die in a couple minutes.

Doomsday noticed Budo enter the room as it turn around to face it with it's bone claws ready. With that Budo charged himself with electricity and ran towards the monster with full forced with Doomsday doing the same. They both ready their fists and then they collied with each other with a shockwave being unleashed around them. This push them back a little with Budo charging for his next attack. **"Advent of Thunder Emperor."** As soon as he shouted those words, a pillar of lightning was shot through the roof and onto Doomsday. The creature yelled in pain as this attack was doing some damage to it, but this only lasted for a couple seconds as the Ultimate got back to it's goal and ran to Budo, grabbed him, and push him through wall to wall in the palace with Budo taking a lot of damage from this.

Back to the Prime Minister, he was still looking for the young emperor until he stopped running as he heard the sound of debris. And then he saw the wall be torn down and witness the Ultimate pushing Budo, as the Great General struggling for freedom, from wall to wall. Honest just witness his general struggling to fight a Danger Beast; something that shouldn't be happening for someone like him. This made Honest even more worried as he continued running and searching for Makoto. _"Damn it. I knew this creature would be trouble, but I would never have imagine it actual giving Budo a challenge. If things don't go well then I'll have to take my nephew away from here and wait until this monster is gone,"_ he thought to himself as he continued his search.

 _Western Area of the Capital_

Back to the Jaegers, we see them riding their horses as they were now on their mission to find and exterminate the Danger Beast. However they had a hard time doing so as they were all still sadden when they witness Bol's and his family's dead bodies. They were still doing their jobs but they had a grim face on them after seeing such a horrible scene with Kurome having some tears in her eyes. Wave had it the worst though. He was not only sad, but angry as anyone could tell from his face. He knew that someone or something was responsible for their death and he make sure that, whoever it was, would get their punishment.

As they continued their search, they hear another sound of galloping from right in front of them. As they looked at the source of the sound, they see General Esdeath heading to her team. "General Esdeath, it is a pleasure to see you again," said Run. "The same goes to the rest of you," replied Esdeath.

"I'm glad none of you are in trouble," said the general. Seryu responded to her comment, "What do you mean? Did something happen?" Esdeath replied back, "Yes, it would seem that the Danger Beast had been spotted attacking around here and I had hoped that none of you were attacked."

With that said, Esdeath turned to Wave, who was in thought about what had happened. Esdeath yelled "Wave!" as this got Wave out of his thoughts as he looked at a displeased general. As soon as he looked at her, Esdeath slapped him on his right cheek and said, "What you did back at the palace was unacceptable. Not only did you disobey me and do whatever you wanted, but you did it when we had an important mission given to us by the emperor to deal with a threat to our city. If you ever do that again, I will personally torture you. Is that clear?"

Wave could feel her voice filled with anger, dissapointment, and that of threat. However Wave responded with a emotionless voice saying, "Yes maam."

This respond made Esdeath confused as she expected her subordinate to cower in fear and beg for mercy but it looked like all of his emotion was missing. She also notice that all her other subordinates were glooming as well as if something bad happened. "What has happened to all of you? Why does everyone of you look sadden?"

They were all silent for a bit as they were uncomfortable to tell her what happened. However, Run was the only one to build up the courage to tell her the news as he said, "The reason we are sadden is become of what had happen to Bols and his family." There was a long pause before he spoke again, "Bols, Kije, and Logue are dead. We assume that the Danger Beast had gotten to them when it was attacking this area." Esdeath was silent for a bit by the news given until she spoke, "This is saddening to hear that Bols and his family were killed. After this mission is over, we can have a proper burial for them." Esdeath then spoke to herself, "Bols, you were a strong and kind man in our team. You did your best to defeat this Danger Beast. However, this just means that you and your family were too weak and that natural selection took it's course. If only they were stronger, but alas, this world saw no use for them."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"

Esdeath and the rest of the Jaegers were surprised by not only someone shouting at Esdeath of all people, but to who shouted at her. The person that shouted at her was Wave, who had a face of anger and hatred. Everyone was shocked by his stunt, especially Kurome, as this was the last thing Wave would ever want to do to Esdeath of all people. Wave growly said, "They were too weak? Natural selection took it's course? What is wrong with you?! One of our comrades died with his family in the worst way possible and you chose now to talk about your strong will live and weak will die bullshit! Did you even care about Bols, Kije, and Logue at all?!"

The moment Wave said this, Esdeath drew her rapier and aim it to Wave's neck with her face showing anger and unleashing her killing aura on to him. While Wave was somewhat spooked by this, he stood his ground and showed no fear against his superior. "What was that you said to me Wave?" said Esdeath in a menacing and angered tone in her voice. Wave only growly replied with, "You heard me." Esdeath then said, "Wave do you have any idea what I can do to you for talking to me like that? I can have you tortured for death by me" "What's wrong? Mad because I'm telling you the truth. The fact that you don't care about Bols and his family at all as you bring up your damn philosophies you talk about every single damn day. I bet it would make you mad you unconcerning bi-" before could finish his rant, Kurome hit him on the head with her sword that was still in the case. Wave was shocked by Kurome actions as he saw her face, looking at him with displeasure and anger.

"Wave that's enough! I get that your still upset about their deaths! We all are! But you shouldn't let out your anger out like that, epecially in front of your superior!" With that, there was silent with Wave rubbing his head as he started to calm down. After that he spoke to Esdeath, "Lady Esdeath, I'm sorry for my words and actions. I let my anger get the best of me. Please forgive me." After a short silence, with Esdeath also calming down, she replied, "It's fine Wave. You're still in pain from what had happened. However you actions will not go unpunished. As soon as we're done with this mission, I will have you punished. Is the clear?" Wave replied, "Of course."

With that, Esdeath face the rest of her team and said, "Well then. Now that everything as been settled, we can now focus back on the mission. As I said before, we're to deal with a rogue Danger Beast that's been terrorizing the city. As reports stated, the beast has been spotted in this area so in order to cover more ground we will all split into three teams." She point at Wave, Kurome and said, "You two will cover the western area where the noble walls are." Then she looked at Seryu, "You and your teigu will patrol the middle of this area." And finally she looked at run and said, "Run and I will search the last part of the area to where the main walls that sperate the city from nature are. Is that clear to everyone?" "Yes general," they all replied. "Then let's begin" With that, everyone went on their seperate ways to their searching area to find the Danger Beast.

The Palace

In the courtyards of the palace, we return to Budo fighting Doomsday as he was levitating in the air and unleashing his electric attacks as he say, **"Advent of Thunder Emperor."** Pillars of lightning bolts run down from the sky as they tried to hit their target. Doomsday was able to dodge them easily before they even hit it. Then the creature jump into great heights to attack or grab Budo, which the genral was able to evade in the nick of time. Budo was getting fustrated as most of his attacks were either not working enough to kill it or the monster continuing to dodge his attacks with no effort, even with his lightning storm in play. He needed to think of something fast in order to take down the Ultimate Organism. He continued launching lightning attacks on Doomsday as the creature continously jumped to attack the general with neither of them succeeding. Doomsday was growling in frustration until it remembered something it can do that can help it. The creature went into action as it extended it's bone claws and aimed at Budo, who was currently charging up for another attack. As soon as Budo was on it's sight, Doomsday's bone claws extended to the Great General at top speeds and managed to hit him on his left leg. Budo screamed in pain as he felt the bone claw stabbed his leg. As he was about to try to remove the bone claws, he notice something different from it compared to Doomsday regular ones. These claws had hooks on them that had gotten onto his flesh. His train of thought would be interrupted as he felt like he was being pulled back from the air and back to the ground tiwhere the monster was waiting. Budo soon realized what the creature was doing. Doomsday was pulling Budo to it with it's bone claws as hooks.

Budo started to panic as he was trying to figure out how to get out of this predicament while the bone claws shank closer to Doomsday as it readied it's free fist. As Budo was getting closer, he had an idea that get help him. He quickly charged himself as much as possible as he was still being pulled down. As soon as he was in front of Doomsday, readying to end this fight, he unleashed his other as he shouted, **"Lightning Crash."** With that said, a large bolt of lightning hit Doomsday. The creature screamed as electricity flowed through the monster, which gave Budo enough time to use all his strength to break the bone claws and free himself from the creature's grasp.

Budo examined his leg as he saw the bone claws still inside. He wanted to pull them out, but couldn't. For as he knew, there were still hooks attached to his flesh. So if he pulled them out, he could lose a lot of blood and be unable to walk. So Budo was in a tight situation. As soon as the lightning attack cleared out, he saw Doomsday looking fine with electricity covering it's body and having an annoyed face on it. However Doomsday was twitching a bit due to the attack showing that it at least had some effect on it. They both stared at each other with Doomsday readying it's fist and spikes and Budo, once again, charaging himself and having electricity flow all over his body. After their ten second stare, they both screamed for battle as they ran towards each other and launch a fist that collided with each other.

In the throne room of the palace, we see the young emperor enter the room as he was looking for someone. He yelled, "Uncle! Uncle, where are you?!" Makoto was very scared at the situation he was in as not only was in endanger of getting killed, but he also didn't havs anyone to guide him at this situation(weak ass emperor). He was about to exit the room until the doors open to reveal Honest as he ran to his nephew. Honest spoke, "My emperor, are you alright?" Makoto replied, "I am uncle, but what are we going to do? The Danger Beast has invaded the palace." "Yes, the beast has broken in here, but worry not as Budo is dealing with it, but just in case, we should leave this place for while so we don't get involved in this feud." With that, Makato smile and nodded at his uncle's suggestion as Honest was thinking to himself, _"I have to get my nephew out of here now. If that monster is able to kill Budo then it will come me and him and I'll lose everything."_ Honest and Makoto were about to leave the room until the window was destroyed as something was thrown into the room. In front of them was General Budo in the worst condition possible. His armor of his was destoryed with only a few pieces of it still on him. His hair was messy, his head was bleeding, and his leg had had a spike stabbed in his thigh. Before Honest and his nephew could comprehand this, another figure had entered into the room through the same hole Budo came in from. Doomsday had entered into the throne room as it was about to end Budo's life. But before it could, the creature notice a fatass and a young child. Doomsday saw that it was the same child that it tried to kill eariler but was interrupted by Budo. Doomsdsy saw this as a second chance to kill the child that had escaped his grasp the first time. Doomsday extended another bone spike as it stabbed it into Budo's left side as the general screamed and spit out blood. With Budo now injured to the point that he could barely get up, Doomsdsy walked towards the Emperor and Prime Minister in order to have some enjoyment killing them. Both the emperor and his uncle were backing away from the monster as it walked towards them. Makato was scared knowing that this beast would kill him, he though back to how his parents died and how he would be joining them soon. However he was also thinking about not wanting to die like this as he was still young and had an empire to run. Honest was in a similar boat, but somewhat different. He was scared shitless knowing that not only was he going to die by an alien no less, but that he would be unable to live his dream that he did too much to accomplish(A dream where he was alright to kill his brother, his wife, manipulate his nephew, and corrupt the empire in order to achieve it. Yea he deserves this). Budo saw this in fear knowing that not only had he failed protecting this empire, but also failing his emperor. _"Young Makoto, Mino, Pasiphae. Please forgive me."_

Just as Doomsday was about to end things, something happened. "Shamabhala!" As Doomsday heard this, a yin yang symbol appeared above and beneath it was it felt that it was being snucked into another dimension. As Doomsday looked to where the source of the sound was, it saw Syura activiating his teigu's trump card as he shown Doomsday a confident and mocking grin at it as he say, "This is what happens to those who stand in my way!" With that, Doomsday was disappeared as it was teleported to Shambhala's dimension. Syura had done something no one would had thought he would do, he managed to trap Doomsday. With that, Syura laughed in triumph as he shouted, "Did you see that?! I managed to trap that creature in it's own personal hell! This is what happens to those who fuck with me! Gahahahahahahaha!"

In the hallways, Dorothea is seen on a wheelchair as she was strolling to where Syura was as she heard him laughing like a maniac. Dorothea talks to herself as she said, "Geez, even when he somehow saves the capital from that beast, he's still an egotistical maniac"

 _Western Area of the Capital_

Tatsumi, in his Incursio armor, and Lubbock were still investigating the area with nothing of worth. They still saw corpses all over and destroyed properties. "Damn it. I knew Danger Beasts can be dangerous and cause destruction around them, but this is ridiculous. This creature is causing so much damage just by itself," said Tatsumi with Lubbock replying, "I know right? I mean I can believe Esdeath or a horde of Ultra Class Danger Beasts doing this, but only one doing all this is just straight up unbelievable." "I just hope that Chelsea is having better luck then we are here," said Tatsumi.

As they continued their search, they hear a sound of something heading towards them. As they looked up in the sky, their eyes widen as they see a volley of missiles heading towards them. They immdiatly ran as the missiles had just missed them, but they were thrown away by the shockwaves of the expolsions. Lubbock and Tatsumi managed to find cover and prepare themselves for combat. Tatsumi talks to himself, _"Damn it. Of all the times to be attacked by her of all people, this has got to be the worst time."_

On one of the rooftops, we see Seryu with her missle launcher as she had just unleashed her attack, Justice Volley Fire, with Koro carrying the Justice City Detector. She looks at the detector and see that her targets were still alive which made her snarl in fustration. "Damn it not again. Normally I try to kill these evil doers on my own. But after what happened last time with that sniper girl almost killing me, I'm not taking any chances." With that, she pulls out from her neck was her whistle. As soon as she had it, she immediately blew it, calling for backup.

As soon as Tatsumi and Lubbock heard the whistle, they knew that they were in trouble. "Fuck, she called for backup!" said Lubbock. "Yea and her backup is most likely the other Jaegers," replied Tatsumi. He takes out the flare he had and said, "Guess we don't have a choice now. You ready Lubbock?" As Tatsumi looks at Lubbock, the green assassin nods at him to do what he has to do. With that, Tatsumi aims the flare to the sky, pulls the string, and the flare is lauched. In the sky, the flare becomes a bunch of fireworks and after that we see the symbol of Nightraid form and then dissapears. With that, Lubbock and Tatsumi ready themselves to fight Seryu and wait until the rest of the members arrive.

In different locations of the city, the other Jaegers hear the whistle, see the flare, and immediately run towards the source as they ready themselves for combat. Especially Esdeath as she had a sadistic smile on her face. Then there was Nightraid as they ran to the city, ready to fight their enemy.

After 10 minutes, Tasumi and Lubbock were continuing to fight Seryu and Koro as the Justice obessed woman has her Emma Spear of Juctice and the white dog in his giantic form. As their battle went on, the rest of the Jaegers had arrived at the scene with the rest of Nightraid arriving as well. Tatsumi looks at his comrades and notice that Leone was there and said, "Leone your okay." "Damn right I'm okay. Thanks to my Teigu and Akame and Susanoo meals, I'm back to full health ready to fight," said Leone with Akame and Susanoo giving a thumbs up to her response. After they finished talking, both teams faced each other as they ready themselves to fight each other to the death. "Najenda, I never would have thought we get to fight you again this soon after what happen back at Kyoroch," said Esdeath. "While I'm not fond of fighting you and your subordinates this soon, I can make some exceptions and fight you right here and now," replied Najenda. "Then let's." With that, both teams ran towards each other and ready for a fight to the death.

 _The Palace_

As Nightraid and the Jaegers clash, we head back to the throne room of the palace as we see Makoto, Honest, Budo, and Syura all talkimg about the situation in mind. "I must say that I'm surprised that you were able to trap the monster in another dimension," said Honest to his son. "Pfff it was easy, while the creature is powerful, it's really easy to set it into a trap," replied Syura. Budo then spoke as he was checking on his wounds, "While the palace had sustain major damage from that Danger Beast, we can be glad that that thing is gone for good." As Budo finished, the doors opened revealing Dorothea as she had finally arrived to the scene. She looked at Budo and examine the room and then said, "Uhhh judging by Budo and this room's condition and the fact that the monster is gone, I would say that the Danger Beast has been dealt with." "Indeed it was for it was no match for my teigu and my smarts. I can't believe I feared the creature," said Syura as he laughs to himself with Dorothea looking at him with a deadpan stare, "Wow your still egotistical as usual." "Well now that the monster is gone, we can finally re-focus on Nightraid and eliminate them once and for all," said Honest. "Yes uncle, we must. But first we need to inform Esdeath that the Danger Beast has been dealt with and we'll need her back here," said the emperor and then looked at Budo and said, "And as for you Budo, we must get you medical treatment at once after your battle." "Yes emperor, I would appreciate that," said Budo as he rested next to a column. "Well now that that's over with, I'm going to have my own fun as a celebration for my victory over that monster. Maybe I can find that busty blonde that escaped me ,earlier" said Syura as Dorothea looked at him and talked in her head saying, _"Jesus, I knew he liked jacking off to himself, but his victory is making him unbearable to be next to."_ Dorothea signs as she looks at the celling as she rethinks to herself about the events that had happen, _"I really wanted to examine that alien, but considering what it's capable of, I'm not risking it. Besides I can experiment on other Danger Beasts just to get my mind of it. And maybe I can do a fusion with whats left of the other Wild Hunt members that died from our battle. That would be-"_ her train of though was interrupted as she heard something.

As she looked to where the sound was coming from, her eyes widen with horror. "Ggguys... what's that over there?" she said as she pointed at something. Everyone in the room turned to Dorothea and then looked at the direction she was pointing and they all had a surprised look. What they saw was a small pruple crack, similar to those people would see on a street or wall. However the scariest part about this was that the crack appeared in the air. The crack wasn't on a wall, it was in the air as if the air around it was about to break. "What the hell is that?" said Honest. "How the hell should we know?" replied Syura as he inspects the crack as it got bigger. After a few seconds of silence, something unexpected happened. A giant grey arm appeared out of nowhere, spooking Syura in the process, as it turned the crack in the air into a hole in the air. What everyone saw in the hole, made them shit themselves in fear. They saw half the face of the monster, Doomsday, with one eye looking at them with rage. **"Here's Doomsday"**

Everyone in the room was both surprised and scared at the same time with the same question in their head: What the hell is happening? Syura was suffering from this the most as he lost all is egotistical confidence as he saw the creature do the impossible. Doomsday was literally breaking a hole from the dimension it was in back to their dimension "No. No no no no no. This is impossible! There's no way a creature can escape my teigu's dimension," yelled Syura. Then Doomsday tackled it's out of Shambhala's dimension and back to reality. Syura panicked and decided to attack his teigu again to teleport Doomsday somewhere that wasn't near him. However that would never happen he couldn't feel his hand. As he looked at his right hand that held his teigu, he saw in horror as it was now a stub. Syura also noticed that the creature had a bone blade that had fresh blood on it. Turns out Doomsday was tired of being teleported away from it's prey, so it decided to make sure Syura couldn't use his teigu and be left helpless. And helpless Syura was as not only is his left arm broken, but his right hand is gone. Before Syura could process what happened, Doomsday plunged it's fingers into Syura's stomach as it yelled, **"Die."** Doomsday then started to open up a hole in Syura's body. The leader of Wild Hunt was screaming in agony as Doomsday contunied it's act as the hole got bigger. Then Doomsday finished him off as he torn Syura in half. Blood was pouring out from both sides of the torn area and even some organs fell out. As Doomsday was admiring his work with a grin on it's face, everyone else, who saw everything, had a face of horror and worry knowing that they would be next..

During the event, Honest was trying to sneakly escape from the Ultimate Organism as it was distracted killing his son. Even though his nephew would die, he decided that he would find other ways to gain power. However that would never happen as Doomsday notice Honest getting near the doors, so it grabbed the fatass immediately and threw him close to the stairs to the throne chair. Then Doomsday unleashed it's fire breath and set fire to the doors and windows, preventing anyone from escaping it. This was a serious problem for them all as Doomsday planned to killed them with none of them leaving alive.

Budo understood the situation at hand and the danger the child emperor was in as he was cowarding in fear, so Budo decided to use his trump card. Budo charged himself to his absolute limit in order to end it in one attack. Doomsday was busy on the child emperor as it wanted to complete unfinished busniess. As the creature was close to the child, Budo was fully charged as visable electricity was flowing through him and yelled at the monster, "Monster!" This caught Doomsday attention as it turned around to look as Budo already about to activiate his trump card with a large sphere of black eletricity formed in front of him. Budo shouted, "FACE THE POWER OF THE EMPIRE!" With that he unleashed his trump card. **"SOLID SHOOTER!!!"** The large sphere turned into a black beam of lightning that head towards Doomsday, hitting it dead on. The beam was so large, that the attack continued to travel a large distance outside the city with many people seeing it including Nightraid and the Jaegers. Najenda looked at this in amazement, _"That was Budo's attack. What's going on in the palace that would warrent him in using his trump card."_ Before she could think more about it, Najenda's thoughts would be interrupted by Esdeath kicking her as she slides back a little. "My old college, you shouldn't let things distract you like that so easily," said Esdeath as she tries stabbing the leader of Nightraid with her rapier, but is block by Susanoo.

Back with Budo, he screamed as he was pushing his limits to defeat this creature with his trump card. He felt his body cry in pain for him to stop and his charge was about to run out but Budo didn't care. As long as the Danger Beast was dead, he could be crippled for all he cared. After about 25 seconds, the attack finally stopped. In the throne room, there was giant hole from where the beam was and a large amount of smoke. Budo standing there exstusted from his trump card with everyone looking at him with amazement. Budo grinned knowing that the madness was over. However it didn't last long.

As the smoke settled, everyone, once again, had a face of horror as they saw Doomsday come out. Unlike before when Budo attack it with Lightning Crash, Doomsday was completely unharmed. It wasn't even twitching. It was like lightning couldn't affect it anymore. Budo was surprised by this and yelled, "That's impossible! How the hell can it be unfazed by my trump card when it was twitching from my weaker attacks!" Budo charged himself again, ignoring his pain and limits, and punch the creature with a electric punch. But it didn't do jack shit with the creature having an unamused face. When Budo felt the creature's face, he notice something different from before. The creature's skin felt very rubberly like and not only that but the eletricity was being absorbed into the creature. Then something unexpected happen. The monster's fist began to conduct electricity. When it was ready, the creature punched Budo in the gut while also electricuting him as well.

Budo's statement and Doomsday new attack give Dorothea a look of both amazement and horror as she just realized something. The fact that not only was this alien now immune to Budo's electric attack, but it also changed it's body be able to conduct electricity. What Dorothea realized was the creature's ability. The alien had the ablility to adapt to anything to become stronger. This realization made Dorothea fear the creature even more. While this ability can be useful to anyone, that fact that this monster had it made it even more dangerous. It even made it unkillable. With this in mind, she wanted to get the hell out of here, so she grabbed the teigu, Shambhala, from Syura's severed hand. It was a good thing she didn't have her main teigu on her right now. Otherwise, she would have been screwed. She then immediately activited it and was teleported out of the room and somewhere else.

Honest and Makoto saw what Dorothea had done and were both mad and scared. Mad that she left without them and scared that they no longer had a way to escape this hell.

Back to Doomsday, it was currently punching Budo multiple times with it's new electric punch attack. Budo was suffering hell as not only was he taking phyical damage, but he was also being electrocuted as the same time. When the creature finally stopped it's assault, it grabbed Budo's head, now mangled and bloody, and with it's strength ripped it of the body as it said, **"Doom."** Doomsday now held the head of the now dead Great General. The Ultimate raised the head as it roared in victory. **"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"** Then the creature throw the head out the window to who knows where. But things weren't over yet, as the creature turn to the child and fatman as it grinned at them and began walking towards them.

 _The Crater_

Chelsea, disguised as a soldier, was currently investigating the sight, looking for any information on the creature. As she talked to the other soldiers there, the only information they could tell her was about the meteor they discovered having material that was very unfamiliar to anyone like it came from somewhere unknown to them. As she continued investitaging the site, she notice an alleyway. As she entered it, she saw something horrible. There were three dead bodies. One was a fat gut that had his upper body cut in half. Then there was a skinny guy that had his body all broken and mangled up. The most noticable part from this corpse was that the head was a bloody mess as it looked like something crushed it hard enough for it to exploded. Then there was the last dead body, if anyone could call it that. It was just a pool of blood and flesh with only the arms and legs looking fine. As the assassin looked carefully at the arms and legs, she notice that they belong to that of a child, a young girl. _"Jesus Christ, What kind of creature would this?"_ Chelsea said in her head in digust, " _Even other Danger Beasts were simple and straightfoward with there kills and made it quick. But this is ridiculous."_

As she left the alleyway, she notice a bunch of soldier heading to a certain one carrying something in his arms as he was informing the others the terrible news. "Everyone listen! The palace has been breached! Almost everyone there is dead! But worse of all..." the soldier pulled out something from his arms and raised in the air for everyone to see. Needless to say, everyone soldier and the assassin were shocked seeing what he had. It was the head of the Great General Budo all bloody and mangled with the spine visible. "General Budo is dead!!!" There was a uproar from the soldier about what's happening and why it's happening. Chelsea was in the same boat, but she had a most important question: Who the hell was able to kill the Great General Budo? She notice the beam that happened early, but she assumed that Budo had taken care of the problem, but she was wrong. She looked up to see black smoke raising from the palace as it was being destroyed.

 _The Palace_

(Akame Ga Kill! OST - Le chant de Roma)

In the throne room, there was screams of pain being made along with bone snapping. The source was the young emperor Makoto as he was being held by Doomsday as it was twisting the child's upper body backwards while the spine was snapping. Honest was there too, but he was dealing with his own problems. The creature had ripped off his right leg and left arm to prevent him from escaping. He was currently crying for mercy like a pig in a slaughterhouse. The child was crying and screaming as his upper body was now completely backwards with his spine now broken. However Doomsday wasn't done the monster pulled the upper and lower part of the child's body in opposite directions. The screams of the child made the monster enjoy this even more as it contunied. Then finally, after hearing some disgusting sound, the young emperor was torn apart. Doomsday had killed Emperor Makoto. Now the child coud be with his mom and dad.

As Doomsday finished it's killed, the Ultimate looked at the Prime Minister, who was still crying and despite his condition, was somehow able to lift himself up. However Doomsday put the fatass back on the floor as it threw the child's lower body half at Honest. As the alien walked towards Honest, the Prime Minister started pleading to the beast as he was trying crawl away at the same time, "Please don't kill me. I'll give you anything you desire. Just please show mercy and let me live!" But like a pig squealing to a slaugherhouse worker, Doomsday didn't give any mercy for all it wanted was for man to die as it began to have it's fun.

 _Western Area of the Capital_

Back here, Nightraid and the Jaegers continued their battle between each other. Bulat, Tatsumi, and Akame were facing Wave and Kurome, Mine and Sheele were going up against Seyu and Koro, Lubbock and Leone were dealing with Run, and Najenda and Susanoo were facing against Esdeath. There was no clear winner of this, but it was certain that is was goning to be a genocide.

 _The Palace_

Back at the throne room, we see that is an unpleasent sight. Honest is laying on his front as his only arm and leg had been broken, his was complety cover in blood, had some bone spikes stabbed in him, his face was swollen with a black eye and having his cheek ripped off showing some bone, and worse off all was his back as it was torn apart to the point that the spine was visable to see. Honest was gasping in pain after his torture after screaming and barely crying as he felt that he was running out of tears. Doomsday looked at the fatass with enjoyment written in it's face as the creature flipped Honest to make him lay on his fucked up back causing him more pain and, like with Champ, started to tear apart his stomach as blood and organs were sent flying out as Doomsday called Honest something he would never forget even in death, **"Pig."** Honest again screamed in pain as the creature continued to enjoy it's time killing him. Honest's screams would eventually quiet down and then finally stop. Doomsday grinned to itself as it looked at his work. Honest's body completely fucked up. His stomach, leg, arm, chest, pelvis area, and back were completely craved up like that of an eaten turkey after a Thanksgiving dinner. The only thing that lookd fine was the Prime Minister's face as it had a face of pain and agony with his mouth open from his constant screaming, his eyes popping out, and was missing a cheek that was torn off. The fat, greedy pig was dead. May he suffer in Hell. Despite only one person escaping, Doomsday felt good about itself as the monster roared in victory over it's achievement. Doomsday had put an end to the Empire reign over the city.

As Doomsday looked outside from the hole made from Budo, it look at multiple explosions happening; along with lasers beams being fired. Doomsday had now found some new prey to kill, so it jump with all it's might into the air and to the western area. As Doomsday made it's jump, it caused a shockwave to be made that destroyed the throne room and the buliding it was in as it collasped onto the other buildings of the palace. With this, the palace was destroyed with the fire consuming whatever remained.

 _Western Area of the Empire_

Mine continued to fire her teigu, Pumpkin, onto the giant white mutanted dog, Koro, as the biological teigu kept trying to kill her. Then their was Sheele fighting Seryu as she had her teigu, Extese, while the police girl had her Sung Dynasty Blade. As they were continuing their battle, it would be interrupted as something landed in front of them causing debris and smoke to be flown threw the air. All four fighters raised their arms and closed their eye for cover until it stopped. As they opened their eyes and look to what was in front of them. What they saw surprised them.

(Akame Ga Kill! OST - Le chant de Roma - 4:07)

As the smoke cleared, they all saw a giant grey monster having bone spikes on it and green pant and boots. The beast stood there looking at it's new prey as it cracked it's knuckles. Doomaday had found some new prey and it was going to enjoy killing them all.

 **"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

(Music End)

 **And that's the end of the chapter, hope you all enjoy this one as it took me a while finishing it. Next chalter you will all finally see Nightraid and the Jaegers see and fight the Ultimate Organism in a battle to the death. Hope your all hype for it. Also to anyone of you wondering who Minos and Pasiphae are, they're names I gave to Makato's parents because in the manga it never gave them any name. Also I'm will be doing the Toxin la Kill story suggested to me as I now have an idea of how the story is going to be like, so stay tune for that. Now for the next time:**

 **The Emperor, the Prime Minister, and the council are dead. General Budo and Syura killed in their battle against the beast. The Empire, that had caused so much corruption, had finally been overthrown. However the bigger threat, known as Doomsday, still roams free. Nightraid and the Jaegers continue their battle against one another. Mine and Sheele fight Seryu and Koro to the death, but is interrupted by Doomsday. How will Nightraid and the Jaegers deal with this monster and what will their reactions be on it? And who will Doomaday kill first?**

 **Find out in the next chapter on the Empire's Doomsday**

 **Feel free to either favorite, comment, or ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter. See ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guy** **s, Andrew78591, is back with a new chapter for you guys. Sorry** **guys** **if I haven't posted anything for the last two weeks. When I was doing Toxin Ga Kill!, a lot happened like having to do construction work on my house with my dad, having writer's block, and worst I had a fever for about two days, so yeah that sucked massively. It was the worst mix of problems for me to have, but I'm better now. But the biggest issue was to re edit thus chapter for any problems and this took way longer than I thought it would. So my apologies for taking so long to upload. Also quick annoucement, I got myself a beta-reader, The Jade Fang Wolf, to help me with my Toxin Ga Kill! fanfic and any other fanfic I plan on doing in the future. I hope that we can become good partners. Now with all that out of the way, it's time to answer some questions:**

 **First question is on what is going to happen to Dorothea, where is she, and what are her plans now? One:You'll see in the later chapters. Two: Your'll see her in this chapter. Three: Your'll find out in the later chapters.**

 **Second question asks will all the characters die or will 1-3 live to see the end of their world by the hands of doomsday? This one I won't answer as I have plans on the finale on this idea for this fanfic, but I will bring this up till the end.**

 **Third question talks about on will Doomsday origins be reveal in the meteor and will I do Doomsdsy dying, but then comes back to life thing? For the first one, yes they will find out a bit on Doomsday's origins, but I won't say how they will do that. As for the second one, I won't anything on that as it will spoiler something later on in the story.**

 **Fourth question: Who will be the second member of the Jaegers and the first one of Nightraid to die? You'll see in this chapter.**

 **Fifth question talks about what version of Doomsday I used for this fanfic. To be honest, I didn't really use any version of Doomsday from one source, I just mixed up certain versions of Doomsday, like Justice League Animated Series and Death Battle, for this one. From the design to the powers.**

 **The sixth question talks about how Shokoutazer should have protected the Emperor with a force field. Yea I didn't know about this since I never finsihed the anime and was going mostly with the manga's timeline. Besides, even if that happened, Doomsday is strong enough to break through the force field in a matter of seconds. Also don't except Shokoutazer to appear in this since the Emperor and his bloodline are dead.**

 **Final question ask about my schedule for when I update? After seeing how long it takes me to finish a chapter, I try to post a chapter every week. However because of how long it took me to finish the first chapter of Toxin Ga Kill!, my schedule was all over the place. I should be able to refix this issue. Also thanks for giving me advice on how to write my chapters better.**

 **Next is the recommendations. Because I've been getting a lot recommended ideas from a couple of you, I decided to talk about them and see whether or not I would take these ideas and make a fanfic out of them. Okay let's begin:**

 **The idea** **of Asura from Soul Eater appearing in the world Akame Ga Kill! I really like the idea, but I don't think I can do it. I've seen Soul Eater and love the show and the main villian. It's just that I haven't seen the anime for a while and feel I can't really do Asura's character justice(Not Seryu's kind of justice)**

 **Next idea involves the Necromorphs from the Dead Space series infecting the Empire as Nightraid and the Jaegers try to stopnthis plague. This idea sounds similar to an Akame Ga Kill! X Alien/Predator fanfic called Survivors, Monsters and Murderers(I recommand reading it if any of you are into Akame Ga Kill! and the Alien and Predator franchise). I love the idea, but I can't do this one either since I've never played that Dead Space games. Maybe when I play the games, I'll do it.**

 **This guy gave me four ideas on possible Doomsday crossovers, so let's get them over with quick. Mlp X Doomsday: No, I don't feel like doing something like this and I don't watch Mlp. Rwby X Doomsday: Yea I can do something like this and I like the idea behind it.** **Doomsday X Hellsing: I like the idea, but I have to say no since I've never seen Hellsing, but I heard it's really good. Marvel X Doomsday: I'm sorry but no. This is mainly because a lot of people have already done this idea and I don't think I can add anything new to it.** **And the Marvel X Prototyle crossover, Operation Blacklight Purity, is interesting, but I can't do it as I've never played any game from the Prototype franchise.** **Also thinking up these ideas doesn't make you a cruel person.**

 **Next is one where our current president of the US decides to help stop the corruption of the Empire. I might do this, but as a joke fanfic. Funny idea though.**

 **The commenter talks about an idea of having the cast of Akame Ga Kill! reacting to their deaths in this fanfic. I say I'm fine with anyone doing this. Just as long as they credit me for the story, inform me first before doing it, and tell me when it's done, so I can read it. Nice suggestion.**

 **Then there's the Thanos X Akame Ga Kill! crossover idea. I will do it, but it might take a long time before doing it, so I'll try to get to it as soon as possible.**

 **Next is mixing up the Thanos X Akame Ga Kill! crossover with my Toxin Ga Kill! story. I'm still thinking about it. I'll let you guys know in the future.**

 **And the final idea is Majin Buu invading the Empire. I planned on doing this along with other Dragon Ball Z and Super characters. So expect me to make these fanfics in the future.**

 **Now with all that out of the way, let's start this chapter. Aaaaaannnnnnnnnddddd begin:**

Western Area of the Empire

Back in the western area of the Empire, everything was in chaos as there was destroyed buildings, fire burning everything, black smoke in the air, and dead bodies everywhere. It was a nightmare. And to make matters worse, the creature that cause all this in the first place is back. Doomsday was back as is was roaring at his new opponents that being Sheele, Mine, Seryu, and Koro. **"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

With that roar, the three women now face the monster. Mine and Sheele look at the monster with confusion and awe as this beast was something they have never seen before. _"This is the Danger Beast that's been running a muck,"_ Mine said in her head, _"I've never seen this type of Danger Beast before. Hell, I've never seen a creature like this in general._ " As she looked at the beast, the crazed justice woman started to talk, "Judging by your looks and your behavior, you must be the rouge Danger Beast that has been causing evil deeds to this very city. This pure and innocent city." She stopped for a moment and then scream at the monster at the top of her lungs, "IT'S MONSTER LIKE YOU THAT ONLY CAUSE DESTRUCTION AND DESTROY PEACE! IF YOU DARE TRY TO FIGHT JUSTICE, THEN YOU ARE A FOOL AS JUSTICE SHINES APON THOSE WHO ARE RIGHTOUS AND GOOD UNLIKE YOU. SO IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE, I'LL VANQUISH YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!!!" She turns to Koro and said, "Koro number 2, 7, and 8."

With that, Koro grew and bit Seryu's metallic arms and replaced them with her Judgement of the Ten Heavenly Kings weapons Number 2, 7 and 8: a four turrent missle, an anti tank rifle and a small arm missle laucher. Seryu looked at the Doomsday with a sadistic and demonic smile on her face as she fire all her missiles at the monster. Mine ans Sheele immediately went for cover aa they didn't want to get caught by the destruction. As the missiles hit it's target, many fiery explosions accur as they destroy everthing in their path. Seryu laughed manically as she believe the beast was dead after all that. As Seryu lauched the last of her missiles, she looked as the destruction with glee and happiness. "Justice has been served! See that Koro, as long as we have Justice on our side, then nothing can stop us." Koro barked in agreement. "Well now that that's over with, we can go back to the evil Nightraid and kill those two sluts that have offered themselves to evil." Seryu and Koro walk away from the scene completely unaware of what's behind them.

As the smoke cleared, Doomsday appeared perfectly fine and was annoyed more then anything. As it shook off some ash on it, the beast ran towards the police girl and her dog wanting to crush every bone on their body. Seryu and Koro walked normally until Koro sense something. As the teigu, looked behind him, he saw Doomsday running as top speeds to try and kill. The dog immediately took action as he grew bigger and grew longer arms "Koro what are you-" before Seryu could finish her question, Koro run towards the beast. Then Doomsday and Koro clashed into each other as they locked arms with each other and a shockwave was formed around them. Seryu was pushed away by the shockwave along with other forms of debris.

Koro then start to lauch a barrage of punches on Doomsday with the monster doing the same. This went on for a while as it looked like they were both evenly matched. However the tables were turned fast for Doomsday as his punches were much stronger. Koro tried his best, but couldn't keep up and was being pushed back by the force of the punches. Doomsday even had to stomp his foot on one of Koro's feet to prevent the teigu from being push back. As the Ultimate kept punching the bio-organic teigu, it activated it's electric punches to cause more damage to the teigu. Koro was in deep trouble as he is taking too much damage and his regeneration wasn't working fast enough to heal from the barrage of attacks. Luckily, Seryu came to the rescue as she started to fire for tofa guns at the monster's face. While it didn't hurt Doomsday, it gave Koro the chance to punch the creature away from him. Doomsday was sent flying a couple yards until it went through a burned building. The building then collaspe on to the danger beast.

Seryu runs to Koro to see how her partner was doing. So far, Koro took a lot of damage from the punches and was twitching from the electricity, but because he was no longer attacked, the teigu could let it's regeneration do it's work. "Damn that evil monster. If it thinks it can defeat us, then it's as blind like those other criminals, when they thought they could go up against justice's power." growled Seryu as she command her teigu to give her a new weapon. The weapon she had this time was a giant sword called Sung Dynasty Blade. As she and Koro prepare for battle, Doomsday broke through the rubble and roared. Then the beast ran towards the duo as Seryu and Koro prepared for battle.

Seryu was the first to attack as she started to swing her massive sword by the Ulitmate. However, Doomsday extended it's bone claws and blocked her sword. Seryu growled in anger by this and continued to swing her sword with Doomsday blocking them. While Seryu manage to break a few bones off, the beast would just regrow them in a rapid pace. She even received some cuts on her. As Doomsday was distracted by Seryu, Koro took this advanced and punched Doomsday back a little. This gave Seryu a chance to bring her sowrd onto the monster's head in order to cleave it into two halfs. However, this plan backfired because as soon as the sword touched the head of Doomsday in full force, the sword broke upon impact and staddered into many pieces. Seryu back away from the Ulitmate as she looked at her sword horror and confusion. Her Sung Dynasty Blade was destroyed like it was made of glass. "What the-" said she before being interrupted by Doomsday roar as it was about stab her with it's bone claws. Luckily for her, Koro came in just in time to intervene and take Doomsday's attack head on. Koro got in the face by the bone claws which almost tore his face in half. Then Koro punches the creature again and Doomsday was pushed back a couple yard.

Having enough of this, Doomsday aimed it's bone claws again and extented them at a fast rate and stabbed Koro, barking in pain. With the hook claws hitting it's mark, the monster starred to shrink it's claws to get the teigu to come closer to it. Koro was struggle to not only prevent him from being dragged closer to the Danger Beast, but to try and break the hook claws with nothing working. Seryu saw this in terror and try to think of something fast. She soon though of a plan and then immediately turned to Koro and command it. "Koro quickly, Number 5!" yelled Seryu. Despite the teigu struggling, he managed to bite down on Seryu broken sword arm and replace it with Enma's Spear of Justice. Seryu ran towards the monster, activating her drill, to pierce the beast. Doomsday saw this and opened it's mouth and breathed fire at the police girl. Seryu managed to dodge it in the nick of time as she felt the extreme heat from the flames. Then the police girl jumped into the air and proceeded to stab her spear onto Doomsday's back.

However this didn't do anything as the drill was already starting to break apon impact. This made Seryu grit her teeth in anger as she thought to herself, "What the hell?! Just how durable is this evil beast?!" Seryu kept of pushing her drill onto the Ultimate's back which only caused the drill to become damaged even more. Then after a while, the drill finally broke as the spear-like drill was now a stub of metal. Seryu immediately tried to escape from the beast, but it was too late as Doomsdsy managed to grab Seryu with it's massive hand and then brought the girl in front of it. Seryu struggle her way to freedom as she started kicking and punching the monster. However, this didn't do jack shit as Doomsday stood there. It showed no reaction from any of Seryu's pitiful attacks. The Ultimate then had enough of this silly game and began to slowly crush her with it's massive hand. Seryu started to cry in pain, while choking at the same time as she felt her bone break and air escape. She thought she would die there in the hands of a Danger Beast, but thankfully she was proven wrong.

As Doomsday continued crushing Seryu, the beast was punch in the and was sent flying again, but this time, it managed to stop itself by punching it's fist into the ground. As Doomsday looked up to see who punched it, the beast saw Koro. Koro had managed to escape the hook claws by off the flesh that the hooks were attached to as Koro had some flesh missing from it, but it's regeneration fixed it. As Doomsday got up on it's legs, It noticed Seryu had her head down with darkness covering her eyes and her mouth gritting her anger and frustration.

"You bastard... why don't just die," then Seryu looked at the monster with a sadistic and angry look on as she screamed at the beast, "WHY WON'T YOU DIE ALREADY! YOU ARE ON THE SIDE OF EVIL AND I'M ON THE SIDE ON JUSTICE, WHY IS IT THAT I KEEP LOSING TO EVIL. FIRST NIGHTRAID AND NOW YOU OF ALL THING! WELL NO MORE, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT WITH ALL MY POWER, I WILL DELIVER JUSTICE APON YOU AND MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER AN AGONIZING DEATH!!!"

As Seryu started breathing after all that, with Koro backing away from his master a bit, Doomsday just stood there and just gave her a grin and said "Pig."

This made Seryu's rage skyrocket hearing what the beast called her so she looked at Koro and said,"THAT'S IT! KORO NUMBER 1 AND GO BERSERK!!!"

Koro did what he was told and bit down on the destroyed drill and replaced it with Shinkou's Ball of Justice. Then Koro looked at Doomsday with a sadistic grin as the teigu started to grow in size. He became huge, his skin turn from white to red, gain huge muscles and abs, his collar broke, and had a more beast-like look from the face. Koro had changed into his Beresker mode. With his transformation complete, Koro unleashed his powerful roar onto Doomsday. While some debris was blown away by the roar, Doomsday stood it's ground and was completely unfazed by it. With Seryu and Koro looking at the beast with a look of malice and sadism, Doomsday readied it's bome claws and electric punches and ran towards them. Berserker Koro ran as well with Seryu following him from behind. As these two behemoth got closer to each other, they raised their fist as they were about to punch each other. This was going to be a bloody battle.

Meanwhile, Mine and Sheele were currently hiding on top of an abandoned building as they were watching the fight between Doomsday and Seryu with Koro. "Wow, this Danger Beast is more dangerous then I though it would be." said Mine when seeing the battle taking place. "What are we going to do, Mine?" asked Sheele with Mine coldly answering, "We'll just leave the monster to fight the bitch, let the monster kill her, that's it. If either one of them wins, we just kill the victor, short and simple. Besides, we need to know more about this Danger Beast so that we can have a better chance at taking it down." Sheele could feel the venom in Mine's voice as the pink assasin looked back to the fight. Sheele knew Mine hated Seryu more than anything as the police girl had not only responsible for almost killing her near a clock tower, but tried to kill Mine and Tatsumi back at Kyoroch. Sheele understood where this hatred was coming from, but feared that thus anger could be bad for her. So, Sheele needed to be by Mine'a side so that she would let revemge control her. With that, Sheele and Mine continued watching the fight and study this Danger Beast as they were looking for the right oppotunity to strike the possible victor.

Elsewhere, in a different part of the city, Akame, Tatsumi, and Bulat were facing off against Wave, Kurome, and her puppets. Akame was clashing swords with her younger sister with sparks flying around them. Then their swords were locked as they the sisters looked at each other. Akame with an emotionless face and Kurome having a smile on her. "Once I've killed you sis with my teigu, we can be together again like the good old days," said Kurome and Akame sternly replies, "Sorry Kurome, I can't let that happen."

Tatsumi, in Incursio, and Wave, in Grand Cariot, were trading blows with each other as they unleashed a bunch of punches and kicks. Tatsumi is pushed back and falls to the ground by Wave's punch as the sailor was stronger. As Tatsumi gets up, Wave walks toward him and speaks, "I don't have time for this. Just give up and turn yourselves in already. I have more important things to take care other then you, Nightraid." "What? What could be more important then getting rid of us?" said Tatsumi as he got back up on his feet. "I want to deal with the Danger Beast that's been causing havoc. I want to fight that thing. And most of all, I want to kill it," Wave responded with anger and vemon in his voice.

Tatsumi was confused by Wave's words as he's never heard Wave talk like that before. But he stopped thinking about it as Wave jumped into the air to unleash his attack. Tatsumi summoned his Neuntote spear as he started to spin it like crazy. Wave fell from the sky as he was in a kicking position and yelled, "Grand Fall!" As the sailor's kick got close, Tatsumi swing Neuntote at Wave which resulted in both of these attacks colliding with each other.

Bulat was currently facing against two of Kurome's puppets: Apeman and Rokugou. Rokugou was using his whip to attack Bulat from the distance, while Apeman attacked the soldier in close range. Bulat, while taking some damage, was doing fine as he dodge and counter attacked Apeman. And with his own spear, Bulat was able to deflect his whip strikes. Rokugou was able to strike his whip on Bulat's right cheek, making him flinch. This gave Apeman a chance to attack as the puppet punched Bulat in the stomach. Bulat was pushed back a bit as he skided his feet on the ground. As the 100 Man Slayer looked at the cut on his cheek, Bulat decided that he needed to use it.

 _"As much fun as I'm having battling an ex-general and a strong Danger Beast, I have to end this,"_ thought Bulat as he pulls out something from his pocket and puts it on his hand right hand. On his ring finger was the teigu, Black Marlin. After his fight with his old master, Liver, and giving Incursio to Tatsumi, Bulat decided to keep Black Marlin to replace his old teigu and as a way to remember his old mentor.

With his teigu out, he used it to control the water in a large water pouch he had on his back and from the water pupples around him and unleashed it apon the puppets. "Serpent of the Abyss!" yelled Bulat as the water formed into that of a giant snake and is launched onto the puppets. Rokugou managed to escape, but Apeman was caught in the attack. As the water attack ceased, we see that the Apeman was dead as it was crushed and pulverized by the water.

Rokugou strike at Bulat again with his whip. However, Bulat caught the whip pulled the puppet towards him with his spear. "Sorry Rokugou, may you rest in piece," said Bulat as he sliced the ex general in half. With the puppets destroyed, Bulat gave a quick bow to Rokugou in respect and ran to where Akame and Tatsumi were. "Now that they're done with, I have to go help Akame or Tatsumi." the 100 Man Slayer said to himself.

Before he could get far, Bulat felt something trying to sneak attack him. Bulat luckily blocked the sneak attack. The thing that tried to sneak attack was another puppet to Kurome, Henter. Bulat readied his spear as he said, "How the hell did I forget you?" There was a long silence between him and the puppet as they waited on who was going to make the first move.

In another area, we see Run flying through the air, unleashing a wave of feathers onto Leone and Lubbock, who barely managed to dodge them. Despite being a two-on-one fight, Run's flight capabilities and long ranged attacks kept the raiders at a safe distance.

"Damn it, we can't touch him," Lubbock cursed aloud.

"No, really? Thanks for the information, Captain Obvious," Leone said with a growl, obviously irritated by Run's evasiveness.

Floating safely in the air, Run smugly said, "You two should just give up already. You are clearly outmatched." His words only made Leone want to pound his face in even more. But before anything else could happen, something big crashed between them.

Laying on the ground was Koro in his fearsome Berserker form. Only he wasn't looking so fearsome. The teigu was very badly damaged. Large holes were present all across his body. His fur was scorched a deep black. His face was so disfigured, it looked like it was made of clay. And although Koro's wounds were visible healing, it was at a much slower rate than usual. Needless to say, Koro's seen better days.

Then out of nowhere, Doomsday shows up, charging straight for Koro. The teigu forced itself to stand and threw a punch at Doomsday, but Doomsday caught the punch and grabbed the teigu's arm, lifting him in the air and slamming him back down. Doomsday then grabbed both Koro's arms and pinned him down before unleashing it's flame breath onto Koro. Koro howled in agony as the flames burned away at his flesh. Finishing the attack, Doomsday's fists started charging electricity and it began to beat down on Koro. Every punch was like getting hit by a falling building and getting struck by lighting at the same time. Leone, Lubbock, and Ran could only watch in shock. The vicious ferocity, the immense power, the fact that Koro, a biological teigu, was so effortlessly overpowered was truly frightening.

Before Doomsday could continue it's assault, a wrecking ball slammed into it's side and knocked it off of Koro. Recovering from the attack, Doomsday looked back to see Seryu with her right arm replaced by a chain mace. Though Seryu was nowhere near as badly damaged as Koro, she was still pretty banged up.

Seryu rears her arm back and swings, sending the spiked ball at Doomsday, shouting "Eat this you, evil monster!" But the creature simply punched the weapon, shattering to dust. Seryu looked on in shock. Everything she's thrown at this creature, from the Sung Dynasty Blade, to Taizan's Cannon of Justice, it's all been useless. This thing just took the hits like it was paper being thrown at a rock. It was then that she realized what she was facing. This creature was no danger beast, it was an indestructible monster.

In her stupor, Doomsday grabbed the chain of her weapon and with one quick pull, it launched her straight at it before punching her into the side of a building. As Doomsday was about to finish off the police girl, it notices something from the corner of it's eye. It turns it's head to see Leone and a wicked grin spread across it's face. It had been while since they fight each other in a battle. Actually no, not a battle. Saying that would imply she stood a chance.

Upon having the monster's eyes lay on her, Leone felt complete and utter terror. Her body shook uncontrollably and cold sweat ran down her body. She recalled her previous encounter with the monster. The cold, almost freezing aura. The single nearly fatal punch. The utter destruction it wreaked upon the slums.

"Kitty~" Doomsday called in it's deep raspy voice, deliberately approaching at a slow pace.

Leone's legs gave out from under her and she fell to her hands and knees. It was a disturbing sight to see the normally hot blooded assassin like this. But this thing was a monster. An omnipotent force that won't stop until everything is dead.

"We have to get out of here!" Lubbock said. However, Leone didn't even seem to notice. "Hey Leone, aren't you listening? We have to move!" Lubbock tried shaking her to get her attention, but she wouldn't budge. She just stared at the ground, completely paralyzed by fear. Lubbock cursed under his breath, but the shadow that covered them brought his attention back to Doomsday, who towered over them with a raised fist.

But before it could bring it down, a blast of energy hit Doomsday in the face, knocking it down.

"Hah, that monster may be tough, but it left itself wide open! It was like it WANTED to be killed by me," Mine laughed while Sheele stood beside, simply smiling at her friend's success. Mine and Sheele were originally going to wait for the fight between Seryu and Doomsday to be over and kill the victor,. But seeing their friends in danger made them have to act sooner. As Mine continued laughing, she didn't notice Doomsday getting up from the ground with a displeased look on it's smoking face. Seeing the laughing sniper, it decided to postpone killing Leone and instead focus on turning Mine's laughter into screaming.

Doomsday jumps high into the air and lets gravity lead it down straight towards Mine, feet first. Mine was too distracted by her egotistical moment, but lucky for her, Sheele did and she quickly grabbed Mine and pulled her out of the way just as Doomsday crashed down. Mine stares at the monster in shock. How could this thing take a direct blast from Pumpkin to the face and live?

Pushing those thoughts aside, Sheele and her prepared themselves to fight the beast in front of them. While Mine ran back to get some distance, Sheele twirled Extase above her head and pointed it at Doomsday.

Doomsday roared as it charged for Mine, but Sheele moved to intercept. However, this didn't deter Doomsday in the slightest. Cocking an arm back, Doomsday threw a punch at the assassin. While Sheele reacted fast enough to block it with her teigu, the force of the blow pushed her off her feet and she fell on her back. Doomsday took the opportunity to lunge at Sheele, but Mine blasted the beast away before it could touch her. With a snarl, Doomsday stood back up and aimed it's arm at Mine, letting a bone claw race towards her. But before it could reach her, Sheele had gotten back up and used Extase to chop the bone in half, stopping it from reaching Mine. Wasting no time, Sheele dashed in front of Doomsday and slashed him across the chest. The monster roared in pain and brought his arms down to crush Sheele, but the assassin just barely managed to leap back in time to avoid becoming a stain on the ground. Keeping the heat on Doomsday, Mine fired another blast at the creature. After raising an arm to block the blast, Doomsday charged for Mine again, but he was left open for Sheele to slash the monster in the back. Doomsday let out a roar from the attack, more out of anger than pain, before a blast to the face cut it off.

Back with the blonde jaeger, Run observed the fight at a safe distance. In all his years, he's never encountered a danger beast like this before. Seeing that both it and the raiders where busy, he decided to take this chance to escape with his comrades. So he descended to the ground and landed next to Seryu and Koro. While the girl the was still unconscious, Koro had taken so much damage that he reverted back to his standby form.

"Is she okay?" Run asked the teigu. Koro nodded his head to signify his answer. It was quite clear from his eyes and shaking form that Koro was afraid. And honestly, who could blame him? This thing shrugged off every attack thrown at it and viciously responded in kind. Wrapping an arm around Seryu's waist and using his other to pick up her teigu, Run spread his wings and took flight.

As Run carried his two teammates to safety, he glanced back at the two Night Raid members. Leone was still frozen in fear while Lubbock continued to try and get her out of this state. But no matter how hard he tried, she wouldn't budge.

 _'While this would be the perfect oppotunity to kill them, right now I have to get Seryu and Koro to safety. So I'll let the monster deal with them,'_ thought Run as he flew away.

As Doomsday was still being bombarded with scissors slashes and energy beams, the creature saw Run flying away from the battlefield with Seryu and Koro with him. Doomsday didn't like this. The Ultimate didn't like it's prey escaping from it. And the beast wasn't going to let that happen. So, Doomsday waited as it was looking for a right moment to strike. Meanwhile, Mine and Sheele continued their assult with slashes and beams of energy hitting the creature. Then Doomsday found an opportunity to strike as Sheele was next to Mine after the purple assassin backed away. Not wasting anytime, Doomsday umleashed it's fire breath towards the assassins. Mine and Sheele looked in horror at the flames of death as they began running to the edge of the roof and jumping off. While the assassins avoided the flames, they would plummet to the ground below, to their deaths.

With a satasfied smile, Doomsday turned back to the shrinking form of Run. The beast started walking in a continuously quickening pace until It started jogging. The Ultimate quickened it's pace even more until it broke into a run. And when it reached the edge of the roof, the beast launched itself like a cannonball. As Run continued flying, Seryu began to stirred in his arm and her eyes slowly opened. Resting a hand on her aching head, Run said "Glad to see you're awake, Seryu. I hope you're not too hurt."

She looked to her side and saw Run's smiling face and Koro barking happily from his arm.

"Run? Where are we?" Seryu looked around confused, but when she saw the distance between her and the ground, she yelped and latched tightly onto him. "Why are we flying!?"

"You were knocked unconscious after your battle with that beast. When it turned its attention to the night raiders, I took the opportunity to retreat."

At the mention of what happened, memories of Doomsday flooded her mind, and with them sensation of fear and dread. It only worsened when she asked "It's still out there?"

Run's expression turned serious. "Unfortunately. After what I saw, I don't know if even Night Raid could stop it. The best we can do is find the rest of the Jaegers and eliminate it toge-"

"Run, behind you!" yelled Seryu just as a shadow covered them. Unfortunately, Seryu's warning came too late. Run looked over his shoulder to see Doomsday coming down on him. His legs were grabbed and he was pulled down with the monster, accidentally dropping Seryu and Koro in the process.

Seryu screamed as she and Koro plummeted. Her mind planned out as many solutions as she could to prevent herself from going splat. With only seconds remaining, an idea popped into her head.

"Koro! Enlarge!"

Koro did as he was told, and after becoming ten times his normal height, he crashed into the ground with Seryu landing on top of him. Feeling the fur on her face, she looked up to see herself on the earth alive and well. She let out a sigh of relief, but she instantly face planted seconds after.

She groaned in pain and pushed herself to her knees. Looking beneath her, she saw Koro laying down with pain clearly visible. With all the damage from the fight with Doomsday, it was a miracle he managed to grow for the few seconds he did. And after a fall like that, he was completely spent.

"Oh Koro..." Seryu picked up the whimpering dog teigu in her arms as gently as she could to avoid causing more pain. With teary eyes, she said "I'm so sorry you had to go through this," and hugged him.

The moment didn't last long. Seconds later, Doomsday crashed down some distance away from them, holding tightly on the struggling Run's leg. Despite his best efforts, Doomsday's strength was just too much. The blonde shouted in pain when he felt the monster's grip tighten, threatening to crush his bones into dust. Seryu screamed his name as Doomsday pulled Run towards him and grabbed the disks of Mastema, crushing them with ease. The feathers of Mastema slipped out of the teigu and fell to the ground in a heap of feathers, followed by the now defenseless Run. Before the Jaeger could even move, Doomsday's foot stomped down on him and began to slowly crush him.

Run screamed and flailed underneath the monster. All he felt was agony as his body compressed and his bones cracked. And Seryu could do nothing but watch the scene in horror, clinging onto to the whimpering Koro for some form of comfort. With tears in her eyes, she forced herself to her feet and ran away as fast as she could.

Doomsday watched the Jaeger run and calmly aimed a bone claw in her direction. But before it could extend it, a blast of energy hit the beast in the back. The monster whipped it's head around with a growl and was greeted with the very much alive Mine and Sheele.

Back when Doomsday had forced them to jump off the roof, Sheele had stabbed Extase to the side of a nearby building while Mine fired a beam towards the ground to use the recoil in her favor. These actions slowed down their descent, preventing any serious injuries.

"Hey, freak show!" We still have unfinished-" Mine's sentence was left unfinished when she and Sheele saw Run underneath Doomsday's foot. The blonde man looked like he was in agony, which he was. His breathing came out laboured and raspy, his eyes were unfocused, bones had penetrated out of his skin, and blood oozed out of every crevice to form a puddle around him.

Doomsday followed their gaze to Run before turning back them and stomping down hard on him, ending Run's life. The squashed body, the blood covering Doomsday's foot, the complete lack of care such an act, it was a sickening sight, but they didn't get to take it in for long.

"Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The loud roar of Doomsday snapped their attention away from Run and back to Doomsday. It was clear to them now that whatever this thing was, it was far beyond any danger beast they've encountered before.

"Sheele, get ready," said Mine as she readied Pumpkin.

"Right," Sheele replied, readying her Extase. Stomping towards them, Doomsday's mouth leaked embers before unleashing it's fire breath on them, but Mine and Sheele both dodged in separate directions. Mine ran from the right, firing more energy blasts at the creature, distracting Doomsday. Because of this, Sheele was able to surprise attack the monster from his side, delivering multiple slashes to the beast in quick session. Doomsday roared in pain as it's body was being slashed apart.

"I'm sorry," Sheele apologized, watching Doomsday stumble around clumsily from the pain.

Back to Seryu, the police girl was currently inside an abandoned building as she was hugging Koro for comfort. The young girl had a look of fear in her eyes and was also crying after witnessing Run being killed by that monster. A monster that bested her and Koro with little to no effort. _"What do I do? I threw everything I had at the thing, and nothing worked."_ thought Seryu. _"It's just like back then with Nightraid when I tried to stop them with only resulted in failure."_ She then remembered her past battles we Nightraid with getting away from her justice. This made the police girl change her expression from fear to anger to pure rage. She was getting tired of evil being victorious. Tired of her sense of justice losing. And most of all, tired of these evil doers defeating her and Koro. After thinking through the situation at hand, Seryu looks at Koro. "Koro are you feeling like you can fight again?" said the police girl.

Koro was very tired and beaten after his battle with the monster. He's barely able to healing himself with only his major injuries being fixed. And worst of all, he can't go into his Berserk state. However, despite all that's happened, Koro knew that Seryu wanted to kill this thing in the name of justice. Also, Koro wanted that thing dead after his humiliating defeat. Koro barked to his master in agreement as he started to prepare for battle once again. "Glad to hear that," sais Seryu in joy. Then her and Koro's were both smiling sadistically and there faces were showing their intent to murder. "Then we can now deliver justice apon that hellspawn," said Seryu in a sadistic and growling tone.

Back to the fight. After substaining multiple slashes from Sheele with her teigu, it looked like Doomsday was finished, but it stopped itself from falling by placing a foot forward. Then, something strange happened

Doomsday's let out a ground shaking roar and all it's cuts healed in just seconds. Sheele and Mine's eyes widened in shock while Doomsday straightened itself with a grin.

 _'This creature can heal as well? That means our attacks will most likely be useless unless it's fatal.'_ Sheele thought. Her eyes passed down to her trusty teigu. "Have to make this count." She raised her teigu into the air and shouted "Extase!" In an instant, the teigu produce a massive blinding light that covered the area. As Doomsday raised an arm to block the light from it's eyes, Sheele took the opportunity to quickly rush towards Doomsday, open up the blades, and close them around the creature's neck.

But nothing happened. Doomsday's head still remained attached to his body. Sheele let out a confused "huh?", but brushed it off as her simply not putting enough strength into it. So she tried again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

No matter how hard she tried, each and every attempt failed. What was cutting through Doomsday like paper moments before, now couldn't even break skin. It had now become the one thing Extase couldn't cut. The teigu that could cut through everything was now useless.

Doomsday, having enough of her attempts, grabbed the blades of the teigu and swung it around the air. Though Sheele tried keeping her grip on the teigu, it eventually loosened and she was sent flying. After painfully rolling across the ground, Sheele looked back to the monster holding her teigu. Doomsday reversed it's grip on Extase and grabbed onto the handles. And by using it's sheer strength, Extase was no longer a pair of scissors, but two separated blades. Sheele stared at the creature in pure shock as the reality of the situation sinked in.

Tossing the blades aside, the Ulitmate Life Form approached Sheele, who was fearfully taking a step back the closer. That was when a blast to the side reminded it Sheele wasn't his only target. Looking towards the direction of its source, the beast saw Mine aiming her charging teigu at him.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Mine yelled as she fired another blast. But Doomsday was prepared. The monster raised his arm and let the attack hit it. Upon contact, it bounced right off the appendage and flew in a random direction.

"What the hell?!" shouted Mine. That's when she noticed Doomsday's arm. Some kind of bone had grown and covered the appendage. But instead of being thick and jagged like the ones on it's hands, this one was as thin and smooth as glass. Mine snarled in annoyance and repeatedly fired at the best. But each and every time, the projectiles would harmlessly bounce off the beast. But she would not give up. Pumpkin started charging again. A sphere of yellow energy materialized at the barrel. It started out small, about the size of a marble, but it gradually grew until it was as big as a bowling ball. And with a pull of a trigger, she fired a massive beam of energy that raced towards Doomsday at blistering speed.

Doomsday waisted no time to bring up it's other arm and shield itself from the attack. The beam collided with it's arms and the stream of energy was redirected towards a building, tearing through the walls and out the other side. Mine didn't let up however, and with a roar, the beam's power easily doubled. It was so strong that Doomsday was actually getting pushed back from the attack, ruining the pavement beneath it with each inch. But even with all this power, Doomsday held on.

The monster chuckled before shifting it's arms, causing the beam of energy to get redirected towards Mine. The assassin stopped her attack and quickly leaped out of the beam's path just barely in the nick of time, as signified by the burned off tips of her hair. The beam itself had sliced through the buildings behind her like a hot knife cutting butter, causing parts, if not, whole floors to fall to the ground.

Looking back at the damaged structures, Mine felt a sense of dread she's never felt before. If this beast could harden itself to the point that even Extase couldn't cut it and withstand an attack that could do THIS, then was it even possible to kill it? As she thought this, Doomsday charged in and tackled her into a pile of ruble. Hitting her head hard against some rubble, her thoughts became hazy and her vision became black.

Doomsday growled in annoyance when the monster saw that it accidentally knocked her out. While it preferred to enjoy her suffering, it looks like the beast will have to skip the fun and get straight to the killing. But just as it was going to finish off the girl, Koro tackles Doomsday to the ground in his muscled form and starts wailing on the creature. Seconds later, Seryu appeared, slowly walking towards the battle with an insane smile.

"Yes, Koro! Kill that monster! Kill it in the name of justice! Make it regret ever trying to fight the Empire!" said Seryu in glee. The police had finally snapped into full crazy state. Fear no longer existed in her mind. All that was left was a desire to kill this thing no matter the cost.

After a while of continuous punching, Koro grabbed Doomsday and began to open up his mouth, showing rows of sharp teeth. He then lifted up Doomsday and started to shove beast into his mouth. Doomsday struggled, but it did little to help it. And within seconds, the monster was traveling through Koro's gullet and into his stomach.

Seryu laughed in joy as Koro happily approached her, saying, "Yes Koro, that's a good boy! We were finally able to kill the evil once and all! We showed what happens when evil tries to go up against just-" Seryu stopped talking when she noticed something wrong with her teigu. Koro cried in pain as he clutched his aching stomach. Looking closely, one could see parts of his rise and fall from something punching at it from the inside. The punching soon stoped and seconds later, the dog's head was forced open and Doomsday rose out roaring furiously.

Seryu backed away in horror. "H-how? How is it...?"

Koro tried to close his mouth on Doomsday, but the monster's brute strength not only forced it back open, but created a tear that went down his cheek and reached the base of his neck. Jumping out his mouth, Doomsday punched through Koro's stomach and used it's electricity powers to fry Koro. The Koro could do nothing but howl in pain as the electricity fried him. When it was over, Koro didn't even have the strength to stand, collapsing onto the ground the ground in his small and smoking form.

With that settled, Doomsday turned its attention to Seryu, who fearfully backed away from the monster. Her fear made Doomsday smile and it started to approach her. With each booming step forward, Seryu took a step back. She soon fell backwards and resorted to scurrying back until her back met a wall. With no way out, all she could do was whimper and shake like the cornered prey she was. She wanted to escape, but she knew that wouldn't be possible. As Doomsday was getting closer to the police girl, tears started to trickle down her face. She didn't want to die here. She wanted to continue spreading her justice to the world. She wanted to live, but what could she do?

That's when she remembered something. One last weapon that could finally kill the monster. With that in mind, Seryu decided that if she was going to die, she would take this hellspawn with her.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, her expression changed to one of determination. Looking up, she saw Doomsday reaching out to grab her, its evil smile still present. But just as the beast was about to touch her, Seryu opened her mouth to reveal a hidden gun and she fired a few rounds into the monster's face. This didn't harm Doomsday in the slightest, just bounce off it. But they weren't meant to kill the beast. Just distract it. And sure enough, the surprise attack stunned Doomsday for a few seconds. Getting back on her feet, Seryu circled around Doomsday and jumped onto the monster's back, grabbing onto it's spikes for leverage.

Doomsday shook and spun wildly to get her off, but her iron grip held on. "I can't believe you forced me to active Chakravartin and have me die here," Seryu snarled before her face morphed into a sadistic smile. "But as long as I'm able to kill you, then justice will be served." An audible tick came from Seryu and she laughed maniacally. Despite everything she's thrown at it, she still had one last trick up her sleeve. Final Number: Chakravartin Furnace of Five Hells. A bomb planted in her head that would blow should all else fail. In other words, a suicide attack. Seryu planned on blowing herself up along with Doomsday to finally bring the beast down.

Back with Mine, the pink girl could hear voice coming from the outside world, but in her state, she couldn't fully understand who was speaking or what they were saying. It all sounded muffled.

"...ine."

"...ine."

"Mine!"

The voice became clearer as she regained consciousness. When her eyes fluttered open, she Sheele with a worried expression that quickly changed into relief. "Thank goodness you're alright," said Sheele in relief.

"Alright isn't the word to use," Mine groaned while putting a hand on her forehead, still feeling woozy after that last hit. Sheele smiled and held out her hand for Mine, and the pinkette smiled back as she accepted the offer. They both looked back to Doomsday and saw the monster trying to get Seryu off it, but failing miserably.

"Looks like justice girl is keeping the monster busy. Though I doubt she'll keep it up for long," Mine commented as she went over to pick up Pumpkin, which was laying on the ground not too far from her. "If we're gonna take this thing down, we're gonna need everyone. So let's get outta here and regroup with the others."

Sheele nodded in agreement and they both started running. While Doomsday continued to stumble around to get Seryu off him, the beast saw movement in the corner of it's eyes. When it looked in its direction and saw the running assassins, the Ultimate's priorities shifted. Seryu could wait. She wasn't going anywhere. Doomsfay will deal with her after it kills these two. The beast let a bone claw shoot out, heading straight for the assassins.

Piercing right through Sheele's back.

Sheele gasped in pain and her eyes slowly trailed down to see the bone spike coming out of her chest. Mine looked at this scene with panic and shock as tears were coming out of her eyes. "SHEELE!" screamed Mine. The bone claw then started to retract, yanking Sheele along with it her in like a fish attached to a hook. Grabbing it's catch by the waist, Doomsday reeled it's arm back, preparing to strike.

"GET OUT OF HERE, MINE!" Sheele shouted just before a bone claw was shoved through her mouth.

"NO!!" screamed Mine. Sheele gargled on her own her own blood before her life faded away. The beast turned to Mine and held out the skewered corpse with a smile. It was a silent challenge. It was practically saying "I just killed your friend. What are you going to do about it?"

Mine held a face of pure fury. She aimed her teigu at Doomsday and let it charge up for another assault. While it did, the two stared each other down. That is until the teigu stopped charging. With tears running down her face, Mine shouted in fustration and ran in the other direction.

Doomsday was actually surprised by this action. The Ultimate thought she would've went into a blind rage and attack with whatever power she had left. It would've done nothing to the beast and it would kill her immediately after, but the beast still enjoyed it when they struggled. How disappointing.

Just as Doomsday was about to chase the fleeing Mine, something stopped the creature in its tracks. It was Koro, small and weak, yet valiantly bitting on the momster's ankle. Seryu saw this from atop Doomsday's back and shouted, "Run away, Koro! It's too dangerous!" But the teigu didn't listen, he just kept on biting. Doomsday didn't feel like dealing with the insignificant pest anymore, so it bent down and picked up the creature. The two glared into each other's eyes before Doomsday crushed Koro like a grape.

"KORO!!" Seryu screamed. When Doomsday had crushed Koro, the teigu's core was destroyed in the process, making him nothing more than a stain on Doomsday's hand.

Seeing her best friend die right in front of her eyes, Seryu began to cry in grief. Her father, her mentor, now Koro? In her anguish, her grip loosened, all the focus she had on her previous task had gone. She didn't even register Doomsday shaking it's body around until she was already off it. When Seyu hit the ground, one of Doomsday's bone claws were driven right through one of her legs. She screamed in pain, but it was caught off when Doomsday grabbed her by the face and lifted her into the air. The monster proceeded to repeatedly drive a bone claw through her stomach. With each new hole made in her body, Seryu's struggles lessened until she just stopped. Doomsday gave a wicked smile at it's fresh new kill. But it changed into one of confusion when it felt heat radiate from her head. The head quickly rising in high temperature obviously informed Doomsday something unpleasant was going to happen. So the beast did what it felt was necessary.

Reeling an arm back, Doomsday threw Seryu high into the air. The body then detonated, lighting up the sky in a fiery display.

From across the Capital, the members of Nightraid and the Jaegers stopped fighting to see the massive explosion. While Nightraid was wondering what caused the explosion, the Jaegers had a good what it was.

Eastern area of the Capital

In an alleyway located in the east side of the capital, the alchemist Dorothea looked behind her to see the explosion. "Looks like either Night Raid or the Jaegers started battling the monster," she said. The blonde turned back around and kept moving, using a weelchair due to her last encounter with that demon. "I better get going. Those meatheads can hopefully buy me enough time before it catches up to me."

Northern Area of the Capital

In this side of the city, there was chaos everywhere. Word had gone out that the Emperor, Prime Minister Honest, and the Council were all killed and the Empire was no more. Without anyone to govern the soldiers and people, it was everyman for themselves. Citizens were destroying poperties, stealing goods, and murdering others. There were a few people that tried to bring order, but with the sea of anarchy around them, it was almost impossible. Luckily, the Revolutionary Army came into the scene, marching through the gates into the city. They were all wearing the common uniform of revolution, white jacks, black pants, and red headbands with two yellow lines on them. They had heard from their scouts that the Empire was no more and decided to use this as an oppotunity to take control.

"Men, evacuate the city and get things under control," commanded one of the leaders and the soldiers obliged. There were Revolutionary Army soldiers guiding people out of the city while other soldiers apprehended anyone that was causing chaos. As the Revolutionary Army got to work, one of the leaders was thinking over the situation. _'I knew one day we would take down this rotten Empire, but this seems too easy. While I wish it was just some divine miracle, I know better than that. We'll have to keep our guard up for anything.'_

 **And that's a wrap. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Again sorry if this chapter took longer to post as the re-editing was taking longer than I thought it would. Anyway, if any of you are interested, go read my newest fanfic, Toxin Ga Kill! to anyone that's a fan of Akame Ga Kill! and the symbiotes from Spiderman. I suggest giving it a read as it's only one chapter so far and I plan to continue making more chapter for it. Also check out my beta-reader's fanfics, your all get a good read out of them.**

 **Now on to next time:**

 **Doomsday has faced and kill two Jaegers and a Nightraid member. Mine has seen the true horrors of what this monster was capable of and mourns for her friends death. And the Revolutionary Army has come into the scene in order to take back the city. Will the Revolutionary Army be enough to stop Doomsday? And what is Dorothea up to?**

 **Find out in the next chapter on the Empire's Doomsday**

 **Feel free to either favorite, comment, or ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter. See ya.**


	7. Chapter 7 PREVIEW

**Hey guys, Andrew78591, here with something new for you guys. It taking a little longer to finish this chapter, but it's almost done. I guaranteed it. But because I felt like it, here's a small preview on what to expect on this chapter until the full one is released. So without any further ado, let start this preview.**

 **Aaaaaaannnnnnnnnddddddd begin**

Northern Area of the Captial

Back at the Northern Area, the Revolutionary Army continued to evacuate the people from the city. Every citizen were walking in an orderly fashion as the soldiers were guiding the way to the outskirts of the Capital. There were some hassles here and there, but other than that, everything seem fine. As the citizens continued walking, in a house was a father with his daughter. The father had a white bandana with black hair, a white shirt, brown pants and shoes. The daughter had black hair that was braided into pigtails and wore a brightly lilac colored headband. A amethyst colored scarf was tied around her neck, and was wearing a plain, lightly violet colored outfit. She also wore magenta colored thick boots. And her eyes were purple with the pupils being slightly faded due to her blindness. This was Nea, a girl that Nightraid had took cared of for a while. She and her dad were currently packing some things before they leave the city. "Nea, are you ready?" asked the father. "Yea, papa," replied Nea. "Okay then, let's go," said the father as he and her daughter walk towards the front door.

Then they hear a large noise caming from the back of their house. It was like something landed near them. "Nea, stay here and don't move unless I tell you to. I'll go check it out," said the father as he walked to where the source of the sound came from. Nea stood there, hoping that whatever the noise was, is nothing to be worried about. It was very quite for a couple seconds, until a louder noise came inside the house. Nea was scared knowing that something was inside her home, but couldn't see what it was due to her blindness.

Despite her blindness, Nea could still hear what was happening in front of her. She heared stomps and growls of some kind of monster with her father gasping heaviliy. "Nea get of here no-" her father shouted before being silent. It was then replaced by loud squishy noise and some thumps sound as if some things hit the floor. Despite the danger, Nea walked towards the noise, wanting to know what happened to her father. As she walked a bit, she felt something touch her foot. The girl decided to pick it up to figure out what it was. What she felt was wet and slimy as it felt like flesh. What Nea was holding right now was a bloddy large intestine. While Nea didn't know what she was holding, she knew something wasn't right.

As Nea continued holding the intestine, infront of her was Doomsday as it was holding her now dead father. The creature had crushed his head into a bloody pulp of blood with pieces of flesh in it. And the stomach of the body was cut open as the organs fell out onto the floor. Doomsday stare at the little girl as she started crying in fear as she wanted to know what was happening. Doomsday grinned seeing it's victim in front of it as it move it's massive hand towards the girl. All Nea could do was to cry, not knowing what was going to happen to her. "Papa?" was all Nea said before she was crushed to death from inside the Ulimate's giant hand. With that, Doomsday let out another roar.

BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **And that's the end of the preview. Again, Chapter 7 is almost done and I'll post it as soon as the chapter is ready for you readers to read and enjoy.**

 **Feel free to either favorite or comment, on this. And tell me whether or not you guys like this preview. Anyway I'll see you all soon.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Andrew78591** **, is back with the newest chapter of my fanfic. Hope you guys like the preview cause that was just a taste. Now enjoy the full course. But before we start, let's answer some questions:**

 **This question asks if Doomsday can understand what people are saying to it. Well from what I've seen from the different versions of Doomsday, they seem to understand only about half or a few of the words said to it.**

 **Next question ask: So you won't be able to do any Soul Eater suggestions? My answer: Most likely not, sorry. But, if I find an idea on a crossover for Soul Eater, I'll probably do it.**

 **And that's all the questions. Wow, only two questions this time. Oh well. Next is the suggestions for future fanfics. And damn, you guys gave me a lot. Well lets look through them:**

 **The first suggestion talks about Aku from Samurai Jack being created into the world of Akame Ga Kill! I really like this idea, despite me not really having watch the show with only almost all the episodes from season 5. If I fully see the series or get a better idea on Aku's character then I might do it.**

 **Next suggestion is the machines from Horizon Zero Dawn caming to the world of Akame Ga Kill! I'm sorry, but no as I've never played this game.**

 **This suggestion is about Boros from One Punch Man invading the world of Akame Ga Kill! I do like the idea, but this might be a maybe as I don't have a good way of executing this one.**

 **This suggestion is a crossover between Akame Ga Kill! with the Mummy. I really like idea for some reason I might actually do this one, but only when I watch the Mummy movies.**

 **This idea is of Ainz Ooal Gown and the Tomb of Nazarick being teleported to the world of Akame Ga Kill! and try to conquer it. I've seen the show, but this one might be a maybe.**

 **This commenter named Charles suggest to me three ideas, so let's make it quick: Akame Ga Kill!XCrown or Crowd? - Not sure which title it's supposed to be. SpawnXAkame Ga Kill! - I like it but maybe no since I've never read the comics. Akame Ga Kill!XDOOM - No since I've never played any of the DOOM games.**

 **Next one is Broly in the world of Akame Ga Kill! just wrecking shit. Since the newest DBS movie is coming out soon with Broly being in it. Hell yea, I'll do it.**

 **Next commenter gives me two ideas, but they're somewhat similar since they both involve Esdeath. First one is a story of Esdeath not being a sadist. And the second is with Esdeath and Tatsumi staying on the island they got teleported. I'm sorry, but I won't do these as I really don't like Esdeath. But thanks for the suggestions anyway.**

 **Next is the idea of the beast from Over the Garden Wall came to torment the world of Akame Ga Kill. Like the idea, but no since I've never seen Over the Garden Wall.**

 **This suggestion is about the darkspawn and archdemon from Dragon Age trying to invade the world of Akame Ga Kill! No due to not playing the game Dragon Age.**

 **And the last suggestion is about the reapers from Mass Effect coming into the world of Akame Ga Kill! No as I've never played the Mass Effect series.**

 **Now before we begin the chapter, I want to repond to a few comments first. First is JFazende5 and Zero's reaction to Sheele's death in the last chapter. I love it and it gave me a good laugh. I expected someone to sadly react to everyone's favorite purple assassin. Last is the commenter being 'that guy' and pointing out the flaws of my writing in this fanfic. All I can say is that I was wondering when someone was going to point that out as the first few chapters of this fanfic had a lot of flaws in terms of grammar. But as long as readers enjoy reading my fanfic, despite the errors, then I'm glad.**

 **Now with all that out of the way, let's finally start the damn chapter.**

 **Aaaaaaannnnndddddd begin:**

 _Northern Area of the Capital_

In this area of the city, the battle between the leaders of Nightraid and the Jeagers was getting intense. Esdeath had already had her college on the ropes as she was constantly firing her ice pillars and icicles at Najenda and Susanoo. While the two were able to avoid them and the teigu using his weapon to destroy the icicles, they weren't able to land a single hit on the ice general.

Najenda and Susanoo were then forced to hiding behind some debirs as Esdeath lauched more icicles at them. Najenda cursed to herself as she wasn't able to do anything against Esdeath and she and Susanoo had took damage. "Is this all you have to offer my old colleague?" yelled Esdeath, "Because, if it is, then did will be a very short battle."

Esdeath started to summon more icicles in the air and was about to lauch them at her once friend. Then out of nowhere, a bunch of cannonballs were shot at her direction. Fortunately for her, the sadist was able to dodge the attacks in the nick of time. Landing on a roof of a building, the general looked to see who tried a surprise attack on her. She was somewhat surprised to see that it was a large group from the Revolutionary Army. They all had their cannons and guns readied and fired again at their target. Esdeath just raised her hand and summoned multiple ice shields to block the cannonballs and bullets.

As the army kept shooting at the ice general, one of the leaders of the Revolutionary Army was greeted to Najenda and Susanoo as they apporched the man. "General Twiggs," said Najenda. "Najenda, it's good to see that your okay," replied Twiggs. "Twiggs, what are you and the Revolutionary Army doing here? We're still not ready for an all out attack on the Empire and they could send in their own army against us." said Najenda wanting to know.

"Najenda, you didn't hear the news?" said Twiggs, which got Najenda and Susanoo confused. "What do you mean? Did something happen?" Najenda asked questionably. "Ma'am, the Empire is no more," said Twiggs. Hearing these very words made the ex-Imperial general and teigu have a look of shock and confusion. What did this man mean by the fact that the Empire is no more. "What you mean that the Empire is no more?" yelled Najenda as she wanted an explaination.

Twigg looked at her with a serious expression as he began to explain what he meant. "I mean that the Empire is no more. We were surprised by this as well and we didn't believe it at first, but it's the truth. Our spies and scouts had informed us of how the palace had been destroyed," explained Twiggs. "Destroyed?" question Najenda. "Yes, destroyed, from the reports I got , they say that the very palace was breached. Every building there was destroyed, there's fire everywhere, and their were no survivors." Hearing all this made Najenda feel uneasy as this was too much for her to handle. "If you don't mind me asking, do you know what exactly was responible for this?" said Susanoo, intervening into the conversation.

"We don't know the exact identity of who was responible, but from the invesigations we got from the scouts, they say that it was a danger beast." said Twiggs. Najenda was shocked to hear that a danger beast was able to overthrow the Empire so easily. Understandably, Najenda was not convinced by any of this and says, "A danger beast, that's impossible. There's no danger beast alive that can do something like this on it's own." "Najenda, I know this sounds implausible, even I didn't fully believe it at first, but it's the truth," Twiggs replied as he continued his explaination, "Based on the information that we gathered from the witnesses that saw the event, they say that they saw some kind of danger beast attacking the noble district."

"Wait, the danger beast attacked the nobles?!" Najenda interrupted. "The better term would be massacure. The monster killed them all from what the scouts say," Twiggs says, "Then there's the emperor and prime minster...," the general paused for a moment as it looked like it was hard for him to say what he was going to say. But, he bulided up the courage and said, "Emperor Makato and Prime Minister Honest is dead."

These very words hit Najenda hard like a massive punch to the face. The fact that someone or something else had killed the prime minister and emperor. The two biggest targets that were essentially the heart of the corruption to the city was destroyed. Not by Nightraid or the Revolunationary Army, but by something else in less than a day. Najenda froze for a bit just trying to process all of this until Susanoo got her out of her trance by shaking her a bit. The leader of Nightraid looked at her teigu as he had a look of concern.

"Master, are you alright?" said Susanoo. Najenda was quiet for a bit before responding, "Yes Susanoo, I'm fine." She then looks back to Twiggs, "Do you know who was responible for their deaths?" "Based on the reports and how the palace was destroyed, they say it was from the danger beast." Twiggs replied. "And how did Makato and Honest die?" asked Najenda with Twiggs giving a look of disgust and discomfort. "It's better that you don't know," was all the general said.

Najenda clenched her prostectic arm as she talks to herself angerly, "What the hell it going on? We were suppose to end the corruption, kill Honest, and bring in a new era of peace. Not have it all destroyed by a danger beast of all things."

"Indeed, this was not how things were supposed to go out, but now's not the time to think about it. Right now we have to deal with both Esdeath and the danger beast." said Twiggs.

"You're right, we're just out of the frying pan and into the fire." Najenda responded. "Twiggs, what's the status with the city and the current location of the danger beast," she asked. Twiggs replied, "The city was in completely chaos due to there being no order, but we managed to get everything under control. Though, we're still evacuating the city, everyone seems fine. As for the danger beast, we don't know where it is. After that ginormous explosion that happen, there haven't been any sightings of the beast." Najenda cursed to herself knowing that the monster was still out there.

"While we don't know were the monster is, we did make sure have scouts report back to us if they know the current location of the monster," said Twiggs

"Good, for now, we should focus on stalling Esdeath, so that the citizens can escape." said Najenda with Twiggs and Sunsanoo nodding in agreement.

Just then, they hear the cries of the soldiers. As all three of them looked to where the source was coming from, they see a horrific sight. All the soldier had been killed as they we're screwed by a bunch of icicles throughout their bodies and in the middle of it all was the ice general as she sadistically smirked at her handywork. "You know, depite these soldiers being weak, they were pretty entertaining for what they were worth," said Esdeath as she turns her attention Najenda, Susanoo, and Twiggs, "I hope that my old college can provide me with more of a challenge."

"Twiggs get out of here and inform the others about Esdeath. Me and Susanoo can distract her long enough for your escape," said Najenda. "Okay," was all Twiggs said as he ran to his horse. "Where do you think your going?" said Esdeath sadistically as she was about to attack the general with her rapier until Najenda and Susanoo intervened. With that, Twiggs was able to escape the battlefield.

"Your battle is with me," said Najenda block her old college's rapier sword with her mechanical arm. As they push away from each other, they readied themselves for combat. "Very well, after all, there's still unfinished business between us," the ice general said as a black aura surrounding her and having a sadistic smile as well. She was excited to be able fight her old college again so she could torture and kill as slowly as possible.

 _Western Area of the Capital_

Back at the western area, the place was completely in ruin. It was already bad enough that some parts of the area having destroyed properties with the streets being covered with dead bodies. But because of the explosion from Seryu's suicide bomb, there was a large area that was a complete burren wasteland. There were some pieces of building that could be found, but other then that, it was just land that was all black due to the explosion. And in the middle of it all was a giant black pillar of smoke.

This was a horrible sight for the assassin, Lubbock, to see. He was just looking at this horrific scene in shock while carrying the still paralyzed Leone over his shoulders. After what happened to Leone and how he couldn't get her out of her trance, Lubbock decided it would be best to just get her somewhere safe. He was glad he made the right call as he was able to get far enough from the explosion's radius.

Lubbock looked at Leone to see how she was doing and the yellow assassin was still in shock, even after the explosion. Now tired of Leone's current state, Lubbock dragged the blond to a nearby park where there was a water stream. The green assassin grabbed Leone's head and shoved her face into the water. It took a couple seconds before Lubbock got a reaction from Leone as she started to thrash about with bubbles appearing in the water. Lubbock let go of his grip to allow Leone to get her face out of the water and breath. Leone face was wet as she breathed heaviliy for air. The blonde assassin was now out of her trance.

As soon as she calmed down a bit and breathed normally, she turned to Lubbock with an angry face as she starts yelling at him, "What the fuck, Lubbock?! Are you trying to kill me?!" "No, it was meant to wake you up," Lubbock growled back, "What the hell happen to you back there?!"

"What are you talking about?" Leone questioned. "I'm talking about how you froze back there. The moment that danger beast appeared, you were completely paralyzed. Leone, that is not like you at all. Even when you go up against someone like Esdeath, you can deal with her no problem. So why now were you like that?!" shouted Lubbock.

With those words, Leone started to remember what had happened to her. Where she was consumed by fear. How she was completely frozen in place. And how she felt completely helpless. This was the first Leone has ever experienced this type of fear and it wasn't pleasent. This feeling not only made her feel uneasy, but she also felt shame. She was supposed to be one of the most couragous member of the team and never give in when in a fight. Even if it was a fight to the death. However, the fact that she frozed completely by just staring into the eyes of the danger beast, it made her feel extremely pathetic.

Leone just stood there for a while as Lubbock waited for her answer on his question. While he was upset at what had happened and what Leone did, he could tell that Leone was anxious about something in her mind. Because of this, he decided it be best for the blonde assassin to get her mind back together while he calmed down a bit.

After about three minutes, Leone finally regained her thoughts. She then starts talking. "I know this sounds weird... but the reason I froze at that time... was because... of the danger beast." she said quitely while pausing a few times. Lubbock was somewhat confused by Leone answer as he replies, "You froze because of that creature?" "Yea," Leone answered. "I don't get it, you fight danger beast all the time, from each class no less. How is this any different?" asked Lubbock still confused by all this.

There was a long pause until Leone finally up. "It's because of what I felt when I fought it," Leone answered, "I know it sounds strange to be scared by something like that, but it's true. Like Esdeath, I underestimated this monster and payed the price for it. And remember how I said Esdeath's killing aura forced me retreat and made me mad?" Lubbock nodded as he remember Leone talking to him and others about it. Leone then spoke again, but her voice was shuddering and the tone of it was filled with fear, "Well this monster's very presense... it makes Esdeath's killing aura feel pleasant when compared."

Lubbock was surprised to hear what Leone just said. The fact the her of all people call Esdeath, the Strongest in the Empire's aura pleasant compared to the danger beast's was something he never thought he hear in his entire life. "That things's killing aura... it was horrible. It's presence almost made me go unconscious. It's bone spikes, it's lifeless grey skin, it's malicious grin, and it's blood red eyes. It was like looking at the devil himself. And the fact that it took me down in one hit and killed everyone in the slums didn't make it any better." said Leone as it look like she was about to break into tears. "I thought I would get over this feeling and act like how I always acted. But, the moment I saw that monster again, I was consumed with fear. I wanted to hide and pray it wouldn't find me. But, I couldn't even move. Why couldn't I move?" said Leone as she started to cry as she covers her face with her right hand.

Lubbock was understandably surprised to see one of their most couragous and hot-blooded members of the team cry from the memtion of the danger beast. While Lubbock is a pervert, he can tell when someone needs comfort. He hugs Leone and speaks to her, "Calm down Leone. Look, I get that your scared of this thing, even more than any of us, but you can't let your fear consume you. There are still people that need us. They need us to stop this monster before it causes more destruction to this city, our home. I'm not saying to just stop being scared. I just need you to get a hold yourself. After all, we'll going to need everyone else to kill this thing. Do you think you can do that?"

Leone was stilling crying but was able to get a hold of herself and respond to Lubbock's question, "Yea, I think I can do that." "Good, now that that's over with, we got to regroup with everyone," said Lubbock. "But where? Boss never gave us a rendezvous point to meet up in," Leone said. "Don't worry, Boss did tell us that if we need to regroup in the capital, and our regular hideout isn't an option, we all meet up at my bookstore at the Eastern Area," Lubbock answered. "Ohh yea, guess I forgot." Leone said jokingly.

As they were about to leave to the Eastern Area, Leone felt that she couldn't move her legs. There was still fear in her legs and they refuse to move. "Lubbock, a little help here?" asked Leone. Lubock looks at Leone's situation as he said, "Sure," and carries her arm over his shoulders. As they began their journey, Leone starts to talk, "You think we'll be able to kill this thing?" Lubbock answered with, "I don't know, but if we want to bring peace back into the capital, then we got to kill this monster for good."

Elsewhere, somewhat close from the explosion site, was an unconscious Mine as she was buried in small pieces of debris. The pink assassin was able to regain conscious as she started waking up. As Mine got up on to her knees, she saw the aftermath of the explosion. It was an udder wasteland with nothing in sight. No bulidings, no landmarks, no life whatsoever. It was just a wasteland with no one around her. Only a few pieces of debris, the black carcoal stone ground, and black smoke was all that surrounded the assassin.

As she was looking at her surroundings, Mine remembered what had happened before. The battle with Seryu, the encounter with the unknown danger beast, and worst, Sheele's death. The only person Mine considered a true friend was dead. Murdered by the very monster she underestimated. The very thought of this made Mine tear up and then cry as she mourn for her closest friend. But she was at least glad that the monster was caught up in the explosion, killing it. At least that's what she thought. With that, Mine decided to head to Lubbock's bookstore to meet up with the others. So, she grabbed Pumpkin, got up on her two legs, and started walking to the Eastern area.

Northern Area of the Captial

Back at the Northern Area, the Revolutionary Army continued to evacuate the people from the city. Every citizen were walking in an orderly fashion as the soldiers were guiding the way to the outskirts of the Capital. There were some hassles here and there, but other than that, everything seem fine. As the citizens continued walking, in a house was a father with his daughter. The father had a white bandana with black hair, a white shirt, brown pants and shoes. The daughter had black hair that was braided into pigtails and wore a brightly lilac colored headband. A amethyst colored scarf was tied around her neck, and was wearing a plain, lightly violet colored outfit. She also wore magenta colored thick boots. And her eyes were purple with the pupils being slightly faded due to her blindness. This was Nea, a girl that Nightraid had took cared of a while back. She and her dad were currently packing some things before they leave the city. "Nea, are you ready?" asked the father. "Yea, papa," replied Nea. "Okay then, let's go," said the father as he and her daughter walk towards the front door.

Then they hear a large noise coming from the back of their house. It was like something landed near them. "Nea, stay here and don't move unless I tell you to. I'll go check it out," said the father as he walked to where the source of the sound came from. Nea stood there, hoping that whatever the noise was, it was nothing to be worried about. It was very quite for a couple seconds, until a louder noise came inside the house. Nea was scared knowing that something was inside her home, but couldn't see what it was due to her blindness.

Despite her blindness, Nea could still hear what was happening in front of her. She heared stomps and growls of some kind of creature with her father gasping heavily. "Nea get of here no-" her father shouted before being silent. It was then replaced by loud squishy noise and some thump sounds as if a couple of things hit the floor. Despite the danger, Nea walked towards the noise, wanting to know what happened to her father. As she walked a bit, she felt something touch her foot. The girl decided to pick it up to figure out what it was. What she felt was wet and slimy as it felt like flesh. What Nea was holding right now was a bloody large intestine. While Nea didn't know what she was holding, she knew something wasn't right.

As Nea continued holding the intestine, infront of her was Doomsday as it was holding her now dead father. The creature had crushed his head into a bloody pulp with blood mixed with small pieces of flesh leaking out of the beast's hand. And the stomach of the body was cut open as the organs fell out onto the floor. Doomsday stared at the little girl as she started crying in fear as she wanted to know what was happening. Doomsday grinned seeing it's victim in front of it as it move it's other massive hand towards the girl. All Nea could do was cry, not knowing what was going to happen to her. "Papa?" was all Nea said before she was crushed to death from inside the Ulimate's giant hand. With that, Doomsday let out another roar.

BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 _A couple minutes ago..._

At one of the rooftops of the Northern Area, we see Akame and Kurome still swinging their swords at each other as one tries to overpower one another. And next to them were Tatsumi and Wave, in their teigu armor, as they exchanged blows with each other in close quarters combat. Wave managed to punched Tatsumi in the gut and send him flying to another rooftop with the sailor now following to pursuit. As Tatsumi gets up to fight, he notices the street being fill with a lot of citizens. What caught his eye the most was the soldiers from the Revolutionary Army were there and it looked like they were guiding them out of the city.

"What the hell?" said Tatsumi, wondering what's happening. Just as Tatsumi was thinking, Wave was about to kick the Incursio user with Grand Fall. "Water Barrage!" With those very words, Wave was hit with multiple streams of water, lauching him away from Tatsumi. Tatsumi looked at this with amazement and then looked where the attack came from. He saw Bulat as he had used his teigu to help Tatsumi. But he was not pleased at Tatsumi as he shouted he yelled at him, "Tatsumi, what the hell are you doing?! You're not supposed to let your guard down when fighting your opponent." "I know. I shouldn't have done that, but right now, you need to see this," said Tatsumi as he points to the street. Curious on what distracted the young man, Bulat looked at the street to see what was happening.

Like Tatsumi, he was surprised what he was seeing. "What the...? Why are the Revolutionary Army doing here?" questioned Bulat. "I don't know either, but something bad must be happening to have the citizens be evacuated." said Tatsumi. "Yea, but I don't understand. The Revolutionary Army aren't ready yet to fight the Empire, so why enter the city now?" said Bulat. Just then, his thoughts were interrupted as Akame was pushed back by her sister onto the same rooftop they were on. Then her sister, Kurome, jumps to there location with her puppet, Natala, beside her. As Tatsumi and Bulat see this, they both head to where the red eye assassin to fight with her. As this happened, Wave came back as he jump back to the rooftop and landed besided the black eye assassin.

As the assassin faced each other, readying themselves for a fight, they started to talk to each other. "So you managed to defeat my other puppets huh?" Kurome said to Bulat. "Indeed, while they were a challege, I was able to take them out for good." the ex-soldier replied. "No matter, when Natala kills you, I can add you to my collection. Along with my sister as well." Kurome said. "That won't happen Kurome. What will happen is that I will end you and Bulat will finally allow Natala to rest in the afterlife. Something you couldn't do." said Akame, which made Kurome glare at her with murderous intent. "Shall we?" Tatsumi said to Wave. "Of course," replied the sailor. All of them prepared for battle as they waited for who was going to attack first. They waited for their fight to begin until...

 **BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

The sound of a roar interrupted all the fighters as they were questioning where that noise. As well as the citizens and soldiers on the street. Before anyone could utter a word, a large sound was heard. It was the sound of one of the houses being destroyed from the inside. When this happened, the citizens started screaming in terror and began running for their lives as they pushed one another. The Nighraid and Jaeger members wondered what was going on, so they postpone their fight to see what was happening. What they saw unexpected.

Tekken 7 - Devil's Pit - Final Round (Volcano 2nd) - 0:15)

What the assassins see is a giant grey monster with bone-like spikes all over it, red eyes, and wore green pant. What they saw was the Ultimate itself, Doomsday. The creature was surround by a running crowd of people trying to escape. It was like a group of scared chickens, running away from danger with the Ultimate being the fox. With that in mind, the monster then started slashing multiple citizens and soldiers with it's bone claws, killing them instantly. Then the Ultimate grabbed one of them from the head and crushed the cranium into a pulp then tossed the body away like trash. Satisfied with it's kills, Doomsday roared into the air.

 **BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

(Music End)

The assassin saw in horror as they see this new kind of danger beast killing these citizens in such brutal ways. "What the hell is this?" Tatsumi said angrily, gritting his teeth inside his armor. "I don't know, but whatever this creature is, it has to be stopped." said Akame. As the Nightraid assassins were about to strike, something else caught the monster's attention.

As Doomsday was about to kill more civilians, something landed in front of it. What the monster saw was a man in a black and blue full-body armor that had a phantasmagoric defensive film behind the back of the shoulders with a visor on the helmet. In front of Doomsdsy was Wave of the Jaegers. Inside the helmet of the teigu, Wave face showed that of pure rage with murderous intent when he looked at Doomsday. He knew that this monster was the one that killed Bols, Kije, and Louge. And he was going to be the one to deliver punishment apon the beast.

(Hot Wind Blowing (Instrumental) - Metal Gear Rising Revengeance)

Doomsdsy grinned at it's new opponent as the beast cracked it's knuckles to prepare for a fight. Wave punched his fists together as he screams, "Time to face death, you bastard!"

At the rooftops, the assassins watched in confusion on what Wave was trying to do. Kurome understood what he was doing as she yells at him, "Wave don't do this!"

But it was too late as both Doomsday and Wave ran towards each other at fast speeds. When they got close, the two combatants reeled their arms back to perform a punch. Then both Doomsday's and Wave's fist collided with each other, beginning their fight.

The colliding punches caused a shockwave that pushed back some citizens and soldiers, some objects, and the assassins on the rooftops.

Doomsday tries to punch Wave, but the sailor dodged them as he delivered his punches on the beast. Then Wave pummels the monster. "I'll fucking kill you!" screamed Wave as he brings both his arms on to Doomsday, which resulted in creating a small crater underneath the danger beast.

Wave goes for a punch again, but this time, Doomsday catches the fist and punches the sailor in the face. Wave tries to punch the creature again, but the beast dodged and unleashed a couple of swings to the body and head of the sailor. This stunned Wave for a bit which allowed Doomsday to get up close.

 **Die,"** yelled the Ultimate as it front kicks Wave in the chest and send him flying through multipe buildings until Wave managed to stop himself. But the kick he recieved cracked his body armor and was extremely painful to endure as he was gasping. Not only that, but half of Grand Chariot's helmet was destroyed, so half of Wave's face was showing.

(Hot Wind Blowing - Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - With Lyrics)

 _Here I am_

 _Dirty and faceless_

 _Waiting to heed your instruction_

As Doomsday walked to where Wave was, the creature noticed a giant pillar of marble near it from the rubble of a destroyed building. Doomsday picks it up and tosses it towards Wave with ease. Seeing the pillar now heading towards him, Wave uses all his might to catch it and make sure it didn't crush him. Despite catching it, Wave felt that he was already at his limit from fighting the monster and catching the pillar. However, he was determined to end this monster's live no matter what.

 _On my own_

 _Invisible warrior_

 _I am a wind of destruction_

Before Wave could do anything else, the Ultimate dive kicks through the marble pillar to deliver another heavy blow onto his opponent. Wave was once again stunned, due to the pain, which allowed Doomsday to land more hits on the man. Then the Walking War Machine prepares for a heavy attack as it yells, **"Doom,"** as the monster an uppercut that lauches Wave to another part of the city.

(Hot Wind Blowing (Instrumental) - Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - 0:19)

"WAVE!!!" yelled Kurome as she witness for comrade sent flying somewhere. She then see the danger beast run towards to where Wave is, so she decided to pursue the creature. Akame, Bulat, and Tatsumi did the same thing, but made sure they were somewhat far away from Kurome to be ready in case she decided to attack them.

Back to Najenda and Susanoo, they were still fighting Esdeath on top of an ice pillar that was taller then any of the other buildings. Currently, the ice general had them on the ropes. The two pair still couldn't hurt the strongest in the empire, even with Susanoo in his trump card mode: Magatama Manifestation. They were in a tight spot and Najenda couldn't think of anything.

"Give up already. You are too weak to even land a hit on me, so there is no point in continuing this fight," said Esdeath which made Najenda even more irritated. Before any of them could make a move, something crash landed between them. What they see is a badly injured Wave. His armor had multipe cracks with some pieces of it having fallen off. And the helmet of the teigu was completely destroyed, so Wave's entire head was exposed. Despite the pain he felt, he still got up on his feet and summoned his teigu's spear, Zehntote.

"Wave, what has happened to you?" command Esdeath, but Wave simply ignore her. Esdeath was about to scold at her subordinate until she heard the noise of buildings being destroyed. Then out of nowhere, Doomsday crashes through one of the buildings. Doomsday looks up to see three new people on top of the ice pillar, along with the armor man it was currently fighting.

Eseath, Najenda, and Susanoo see the creature for the first time with astonishment as they have never any creature like this before. But Esdeath's expression changed into a sadistic grin as she knows that this is the danger beast that has been terrorizing the city. And with the beast now in front of her, she can now fight it to see which one of them is the strongest.

Esdeath notices that Wave was walking towards the edge of the platform as he readied his Zehntote. "Wave, leave this beast to me as I've been-" "Fuck off." growly said Wave, interrupting Esdeath. The ice general looks at Wave with a surprise and offended look as this is something that had never happened to her before. "What?" said Esdeath, but Wave still ignored her.

(Hot Wind Blowing - Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - Lyrics Again)

 _I don't know what I've been told_

 _But the wishes of the people can't be controlled_

 _I don't know what I've been told_

 _But the wishes of the people can't be controlled_

Doomsday looked at Wave as he saw that he had the murderous look on him. Then Doomsday looked around it's surroundings and see an anvil and a large stone. So the Armagedon Creature carried them both tossed them at Wave in high speeds. The first thrown being the stone and second being the anvil.

 _Heat of the desert_

 _Dust settles on my face_

 _Without a compass_

 _The soldier knows no disgrace_

 _Out of the ashes_

 _The eagle rises still_

 _Freedom is calling_

 _To all men who bend their will_

Using the Zehntote spear, Wave used it to redirect and destroy the large stone and the anvil. However, because of the anvil speed and weight, Wave ended up breaking Zehntote into two pieces. With his weapon destroyed, Wave decided to attack the monster directly, but was stopped by something.

He looks to see what stopped him and see that his legs, from feet to underneath the knees joints, were frozen in ice. Same was with the arms, from the hands to underneath the elbow joints, and formed into ice cuffs. "What the-" "Wave," said Esdeath as she was behind the sailor with an angry face and was unleashing her killing arua. "You will stand down now! Or I will toture you to de-" Esdeath was again interrupted by Wave has he used all his strength to destroy the ice cuffs and pushed back Esdeath a bit. This event shocked Esdeath, Najenda, Susanoo seeing Wave's actions right now.

As Wave was breaking his ice prison, he started sceaming at his superior with a face filled with rage and anger, "I DON'T CARE IF YOU TOTURE ME TO DEATH! THAT THING KILLED BOLS, KIJE, AND LOUGE.! AND I'M GOING TO BE THE ONE TO KILL IT!!!" With Wave now free from his icy prison, with ice still on his arms and legs, the sailor jumped high into the air and fall towards Doomsday at high speeds. "GRAND FALL!!!" screamed Wave as he drop kicks the Ultimate with both his ice covered legs. Despite Doomsday blocking the attack, Grand Fall did create a large crater underneath the combatants, destroying other bulidings around them, and stunned the creature a bit. As well as break the ice off of Wave's legs.

 _Here I am_

 _Dirty and faceless_

 _Waiting to heed your instruction_

 _On my own_

 _Invisible warrior_

 _I am a wind of destruction_

With this oppotunity in front of him, Wave began delivering heavy punches onto the danger beast with his ice covered arms. Then he ended his combo by reeling back both his arms and swinging them together onto the monster's stomach, which launched Doomsday a couple feet and broke the ice off of Wave's arms.

With all that happened to the creature, Doomsday was stunned and looked like it felt the attacks. Then Wave charged in as he reeled back his arm for an attack. "GRAND IMPACT!!!," screamed Wave as he unleashes a massive punch to Doomsday's head. Sending the monster flying towards the buildings behind it.

With all that, Wave fell into his knees as he was gasping for air. The amount of force he was putting into his attacks was really straining him and used a lot of energy. Wave looked at the wreckage as he hope that his last attack killed the danger beast. Unfornunately, luck was not on his side.

 _We fight for justice_

 _In a forgotten place_

 _Fulfil our duty_

 _Then vanish without a trace_

 _Don't need a medal_

 _For all the men we kill_

 _Freedom is calling_

 _To all men who bend their will_

 _Wind of destruction_

Doomsday ran out of the wreckage of the destroyed building and rushed towards the Grand Chariot user as the beast charged it's electric punch. Wave cursed at seeing the monster still alive, but readied himself again as he charged at the danger beast, preparing his attack. As the were close, Wave screamed out his attack, "GRAND IMPACT!!!," while Doomsday roared as it unleashed it's electric punch.

Doomsday's and Wave's attack collided with each other. The result was a massive shockwave that launch a large dust of dirt into the air, launching multiple debris around them into the air. It even pushed back Najenda and Susanoo a bit as they were watching the fight. Esdesth was not moved back by one bit, but she did raise her arm to block the dirt and shockwaves hitting her face.

(Music End)

Kurome, Akame, Bulat, and Tatsumi all caught up to see the cloud of dirt surrounded the area where Wave and the monster fought. Tatsumi, Akame, and Bulat looked in the battlefield as they wondered who won the battle, while Kurome looked with concern as she hope that Wave survived. As the cloud of dirt cleared, they see the result of the battle.

They see that Doomsday and Wave are still alive, but their conditions were different. Doomsday looked fine as it was mostly stunned by the attack it took. Wave, however, was laying the ground, completely exhausted, and unconscious and his right arm looked completely sore. And worst of all, Wave was no longer wearing Grand Chariot and had reverted back to his normal form.

As soon as it got out of it's stunned state, Doomsday walked towards the unconscious Wave as it readied it's bone claws. While it hated killing unconscious people, the Ultimate wanted to get rid of this nuisance. So the creature picked up Wave as it was about to stab the sailor through the head.

But before it could deliver the finishing blow, the Walking War Machine was hit in the head by bullets, dropping Wave in the process. Doomsday looked to where the bullets were coming from to see Kurome with her other puppets, Natala and Doya, running towards it as the cowgirl fired her guns at the creature. "Get away from Wave!" yelled Kurome. Doomsday responded with charging towards them as it readied it's bone claws. Doya kept firing her guns at the beast to get it's attention, while Kurome and Natala focused on getting Wave. The plan worked as Kurome and Natala got yo Wave and the puppet carried the injured man over his soldiers.

"Wave," Kurome said with sadness and concern as she hoping to get her comrade to safety. As she and her puppet were about to leave, Natala grabbed Kurome and jumped away from an attack. This attack was a bunch of small bone spikes that had a mixed looked of a thorn from a rose and a bullet. They saw where the attack came from as it was from Doomsday as it's right arm was covered with bone spikes. And behind it was Doya with multipe bone spike projectiles shot through or inside her body. The face was unrecognizable, the body was bleeding a large amount of blood, and even the guns were destroyed by the bone spikes. Doomsday had developed a new attack as it mimic the guns from the soldiers it fought and the cowgirl with her pistols.

Kurome looked in horror as she facing the monster as it grinned at her. Doomsday was about to fire more bone spikes at her, until Akame intervened by stomping on the creature's head and Tatsumi and Bulat tackling it far away from them. Kurome looked in shock at the fact that Nightraid, the enemy, was helping her. Before she could say anything, Akame talked, "Kurome lets get out of here." "What?! Why should I go with you of all people?!" questioned Kurome as she goes on guard. "Because fighting this monster now would be suicide and it's very clear your comrade needs medical treatment." said the big sister as she pointed to Wave.

Kurome was about to say something, but couldn't because she knew her sister was right. They were in a middle of a crisis and she doubt she be able to get Wave to the any medical treatment with the monster on her tail. And it has proven that it could killed her, her puppet, and defeat Wave with ease. So with no other option, she decided she take her sister's offer. "Okay, just please help Wave." said Kurome. Akame puts her hand on her younger sister's shoulder then hugs her to comfort her and said, "Of course, after all, your my little sister." With that, Kurome smilied knowing that her sister would still help her despite their feud.

"Ummm, Akame, not to be that guy, but we need to get out of here like now!" yelled Tatsumi as he and Bulat were currently stalling Doomsday. Despite them getting in some good hits, the two asssasins were surprised to see that they weren't able to so much leave a scratch on it. Doomsday continued to try to punch or slash at it's attackers, but with no success. As Bulat and Tatsumi back away from the beast, the Ultimate fired it's bone spike projectiles at them. Tatsumi and Bulat managed to dodged them as they move to where Akame, Kurome, and Natala were.

"Okay guys, any ideas on how to get out of here without the danger beast chasing us?" asked Tatsumi as he was up for any idea right now. "I have on," said Bulat as he was breathing heavily for some reason. "Alright then, what's the plan, bro?" asked Tatsumi. "All of you escape while I stall this beast." sternly said Bulat. Akame and Tatsumi look at Bulat with shock on what he just said.

"Bro, you can't, your'll die if you fight that thing alone," Said Tatsumi as he tried to convince his bro not to do this. Bulat looks at Tatsumi with a smile and said, "Tatsumi, I'm alrightly a dead man." Bulat removes his coat to show a couple of bone spikes stabbed into his right side abdomen and hip. There was a lot of blood coming out. Tatsumi looked in horror as Bulat spoke, "That bastard managed to get me good. Even if we escape, I don't think we can treat these wounds on time." Tatsumi just shook his head in disbelief as he didn't want to abandoned his mentor, his friend.

"Akame, Tatsumi, make sure you guys make it back safe and tell the others... that I had fun being around them." said Bulat as he ran towards Doomsdsy with a mighty battle cry. The Ultimate responded by with it's own battle cry and charged at Bulat. "Bro, don't!" yelled Tatsumi as he tried to stop Bulat was he was stop himself by Akame as she grabbed his arm. "Tatsumi, we have to leave now." said Akame in a serious tone. "No, not without Bro!" yelled Tatsumi in protest.

"You know damn well we can't. This is our only chance to escape and we can't waste it," said Akame. "And I'm not going to leave Bro behind!" yelled Tatsumi. "Bulat chose to stay here to stall the monster, so we have to use this opportunity to head to the Eastern Area." firmly said the red eye assassin. "So we're just going to abandon Bro like that, do you even care what happens to him?!" yelled the young man

"OF COURSE I FUCKING DO!!!"

Tatsumi was shocked to not only to hear Akame yell like that, but also see the assassin begin to cry. The Incursio user could tell from Akame's face that she also didn't want to do this. To leave Bulat behind like this. But, she knew that they had no choice. "Tatsumi, we have to leave, please." said Akame in a sad tone.

"She's right, Tatsumi." Tatsumi and Akame turned to where the voice came from to see Susanoo as he was carrying a tired Najenda in his arms. "Bulat decided that he die so that we can all live and fight another day. Are you just going to let his sacrifice be in vain?" Susanoo stated to the young man.

The Incursio user looked at the ground a bit as he started to think. While Tatsumi didn't want to leave his mentor to die like this, he knew better that Bulat would want him to continue living. And his Bro did say that this was a dangerous job and that anyone of them could die at any moment. Tatsumi looked at Susanoo and said, "Let's go." With that, the entire group ran from the battlefield and head towards the Eastern Area.

Back with Bulat, he was not doing well. The man was losing a lot of blood from his right side and had lost half his left arm. In front of him was Doomsday as the creature looked annoyed as it was completely soaked in water due to the water attacks the 100 Man-Slayer unleashed on it. But like many others, the water attacks did nothing to hurt or even scratch the Ultimate.

Despite being at a disadvantage, Bulat decided to use his trump card on the danger beast. "Blade of Blood!" yelled Bulat as he started to manipulate his blood. The blood formed into blades and were fired at the monster. As soon at the blood blades hit Doomsday, they shattered apon impact. Bulat looked in shock at what he just saw. Before he could comprehend what was happening, Doomsday ran in front of the ex-soldier and grabbed his right hand. Then Doomsday ripped Bulat's hand off of him and crushed the severed hand along with Black Marlin. Bulat screamed in pain until he stopped as the Armagedon Creature stabs it's finger inside Bulat's body.

Knowing that his fate was seal, Bulat calmed himself down and then smilied. _"Tatsumi, please take care of yourself, okay?"_ With that, Bulat closed his eyes and waited for his fate.

With it's fingers in the body, Doomsday activated it's electric hand and electrocuted Bulat. The man felt the electricity flow through his body as it was burning him from the inside. This went on for a while as the ex-soldier's body had smoke coming out of it. Then after what felt like an eternity, Doomsday stopped using it's electric hand and dropped Bulat's body onto the ground. Bulat was completely unrecognizable as the flesh of the body was burn and had charcoal within it. The clothes were burned up as well. And even some parts of the skeleton, mostly the skull area, was viable to see. The 100 Man-Slayer known as Bulat is dead.

Doomsday looked at the corpse and grinned at it's handywork. Then the beast roared into the air to anncouce it's victory over it's latest victim. As Doomsday finished it's roar, it heard something. It heard the sound of clapping, so the monster looked where the clappng came from. The Ultimate saw a tall woman with blue hair and eyes and very pale skin. She wore a military-like outfit with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. And she had a tatto on her chest. In front of Doomsday was the Strongest in the Empire, General Esdeath.

The general was clapping to the beast as she was impressed by the monster's display of power. "Incredible, simply incredible. I never thought I see a danger beast like you take down one of my subordinates so easily and forced Nightraid to retreat. You are truly powerful," said Esdeath as she makes a sadistic grin.

"Maybe your the opponent that can finally satisfy my appetite." said Esdeath as she pulls out her rapier sword and points it towards the beast. Doomsday responds by growing more bone spikes and claws on it's arms. The two combatants stared at each other and waited for who would make the first move. Finally, two of the strongests were about to fight each other to the death.

 **And that's a rap. I'm glad that this chapter is done as I was excited to finish this, especially with Wave fighting Doomsday. But now, the Killer of Superman will now face off against the Strongest in the Empire. Hope you guys are excited to see that. Anyhow, on to the next time:**

 **Wave is unconsciou** **s after his fight with the Ultimate. Nightraid are forced to retreat from the threat. And Bulat has been added to the monster's kill count. Now Doomsday faces off against Esdeath. How will Esdeath deal with the Walking War Machine? What will Nightraid do after seeing the monster's terrifying power? And will the ice general be able kill the Ultimate?**

 **Find out next time on the Empire's Doomsday**

 **Feel free to either favorite, comment, or ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter. See ya.**

 **Also quick note, I have a Discord account now. If any of you would like to talk to me, just go through** **here:**

 **Username: Dragon78591**

 **Link: https/discord. gg/7vvA3Ce**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Andrew78591, here with a new chapter of Empire's Doomsday. Sorry if this took long to post as Toxin Ga Kill! ch.2 was taking longer to post and I was working on the Danganronpa fanfic a bit. But, chapter 8 is here for you all to read and enjoy. Also, this chapter reached over a 150 comments, hooray for me. With that out of the way, let's answer some questions:**

 **First commenter has two questions: W** **hat's Dorethea up to? And will Nightraid and the surviving Jaegers learn about Doomsday's monstrous origin? These questions will be answered in this chapter.**

 **Next question: How many characters are you going to let live? I won't answer this as I want it to be a surprise.**

 **Man, the number of questions I get are becoming smaller. Whatever, now on to the suggestions:**

 **First one is Akame Ga Kill! X John Carpenter's The Thing. I really like this idea and I might do this one.**

 **Second is another Soul Eater crossover with Akame Ga Kill! with only Maki, Soul, and Crona entering this world. Like I before, I don't think I'll be doing any Soul Eater fanfics anytime soon, but nonetheless, thanks for the suggestion.**

 **Third is** **Brainiac coming to the world of AGK. I really like this one. I may consider it.**

 **Fourth idea is Tatsumi having the Nine Tails sealed in him. Okay, I'm going to make this very clear. I will not do any Naruto or Harry Potter fanfics. Unless I have an idea of one, I will not do them. Besides, other writers have already beaten me to the punch on this. I feel like I can't add anything new to these franchises. So my sorry, but no Naruto or Harry Potter ideas, please.**

 **Fifth one is a Resident Evil x Akame Ga Kill crossover. I like the idea, but won't do since I've only ever played Resident Evil 4. Also, Chris Redfield, in the game, has taught me how to properly push a giant boulder: by punching it multiple times.**

 **Sixth is two Jurassic World idea: one is the Indominus Rex coming to the world of AGK. Second one is Nightraid and the Jaegers teleported to Jurassic World. The second I won't do, sorry. The first one however I might do, but I got to buff the fuck out of Indominus or she'll die quickly by either Nightraid or the Jaegers.**

 **Seventh suggestion is** **the** **transformers** **in** **the world of AGK. Not sure about this one. I'll say a maybe.**

 **Eighth idea is the Kaijus from Pacific Rim come into the world of Akame Ga Kill! Neat idea, but I'll have to say no. I don't an idea on how to do this one.**

 **Ninth is very different. This idea is the cast of Soul Eater helping Kratos on his revenge on Zeus. Like I said before, I won't be doing any Soul Eater fanfics. That and I don't see how this fanfic could work honestly.**

 **Tenth idea is the Holy Grail War in the world of Akame Ga Kill! Sorry, but no. I'm not into the Fate Stay Night series and I have no interest in doing this.**

 **Eleventh: the Purge and Akame Ga Kill crossover fanfic. Neat, but no. I don't see how this fanfic can be executed properly.**

 **Twelfth: Akame ga Kill!xSharknado crossover. Maybe but it will be a joke fanfic.**

 **Thirteenth: Until Dawn X Akame Ga Kill! crossover. Mostly focusing on the Wendigos. I'll have to decline as I've barely played this game.**

 **Fourteenth: This commenter gave me three ideas on an Akame Ga Kill! X Witcher 3 crossover. I'll have to decline all three of them. Mainly because I've never played the game. It never caught my interest. Sorry man.**

 **Fifteenth: Two ideas: Fin and Jake from Adventure Time in the world of Akame Ga Kill! I'll do the Lich in the world of Akame Ga Kill, but this one doesn't interest me. Next is the cast of Steven Universe in the world of Akame Ga Kill! Not interested in this one either as I don't see these franchises fitting together for this crossover at all.**

 **Sixteenth: Nightraid and the Jaegers in the world of Agony. Don't know anything about the Agony franchise and not interested.**

 **Seventeenth: Akame Ga Kill and Hellraiser movie crossover. Never seen the movies and not interested.**

 **Eighteenth: Nightraid and the Jaegers from Akame Ga Kill came to Spider-Man's world(the PS4 one that is.) Just to make things clear, I haven't played the newest Spiderman game. Maybe in the future, but not right now. Also not interested in doing it.**

 **Nineteenth: Adventure Time's vampires from the Stakes miniseries in the world of Akame Ga Kill! Not really into the idea, but thanks anyway.**

 **Twentieth: Kratos comes to bring the destruction of the Empire! I'll put this in the maybe list. Also, I will not let Atreus be kill by my most hated character in the series, FrostyMcTits. Yes that will be Esdeath's nickname now.**

 **Twenty-First: God Hand from Berserk coming to the world of Akame Ga Kill and making Tatsumi their fifth member! Haven't read Berserk yet and I don't feel like it.**

 **Twenty-Second: Class 1-A and others from My Hero Academia in the world of PS4 Spiderman. Like the idea, but don't feel like it. And again, I haven't played the game yet.**

 **Twenty-Third: Ghost Rider and Akame Ga Kill crossover. This one I can do later on.**

 **Twenty-Fourth: Predator and Akame Ga Kill crossover. I don't know about this one, but I'll just say no. Sorry.**

 **Last one, finally: Eren from Attack on Titan having the Vemon symbiote. I like the anime and the symbiotes, but I'm not interested on doing it. Sorry man.**

 **Jesus, you guys love to give me a bunch a suggestion ideas. I know they're optional, but still.**

 **Finally, with all that out of the way, let's get on with the chapter.**

 **Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd begin;**

 _Eastern Area of the Capital_

In the Eastern Side of the Capital, eveything seemed normal. Well, it was normal compared to the destruction happening in the other areas of the city. Because of how this area was unaffected by the carnage that was happening, the Revolutionary Army were able to evacuate the entire population there no trouble. So, this area was completely quiet with very few people there. One of the few people being Tatsumi, Akame, Susanoo carrying Najenda, and Kurome with Natala while he was carrying Wave.

It had been about fifteen minutes since their retreat from the unknown danger beast that was destroying the city and they were currently heading to the rendezvous point. Everyone were very quiet and grim due to seeing this unknown danger beast. Seeing the power it possessed. This was something they have never before when it came to any other danger beast. The fact that it took down Wave so easily, even with Grand Chariot, showed that the monster was not to be underestimated.

While they were all affected by the creature's presence, the one that was most effective was Tatsumi. After what the monster did to Bulat, his bro, he could only feel anger and regret. He was angry at the monster for killing his mentor and regretful that he couldn't do anything to save him. In his mind, he would make sure that thing would pay for what it has done to Bulat and to everyone in this city.

After about 30 seconds of running, they finally made it to the rendezvous point: Lubbock's book store. As they got there, they see that there are many soldiers from the Revolutionary army there. As the group got closer, they notice that General Twiggs was there as well.

"General Twiggs," yelled out Susanoo. This gets the general's attention as he looks at the group. "Nightraid, why are you all here? What happen?" he said and then he notices Kurome and immediately questions them. "And what the hell is she doing here?!" he demanded.

Tension was build with Kurome when she came face to face with one of the generals of the Revolutionary Army. Kurome wasn't scared of him per say since she could kill him with not much effort. What she was scared of was the possibility that the Revolutionary Army won't help Wave get medical attention. After all the things she did to them and their allies, along with what her teammates and general have done as well, Kurome could tell that they would not want to come to her aid. She was in a situation were killing and talking weren't options for her to use. She felt trapped. She felt that Wave could die if she didn't do something.

Luckily, Akame came to her sister's aid as she talked to Twiggs, "She's with me Twiggs. Her ally, Wave, had just fought the monster and is in a desperate need of medical attention now." Kurome looked at her sister with awe as she was helping her so much despite being enemies before. "And why should I help the enemy?" Twiggs said back.

"Because, right now, we need them." Twiggs, along with everyone else look at Susanoo as he was the one that spoke out, "Twiggs, I understand that what Kurome has done in the past cannot be ignored or forgiven. But, right now, we cannot dwell on it. We need to focus on taking down the danger beast that's destroying the city. And after seeing the creature's power, we're going to need every potential ally we can get if we are to kill the monster for good."

Twiggs paused for a bit and though about what Susanoo said. At first, it looked like he wasn't into the idea, but then he sighs and said, "Fine. Akame, you will be in charge of looking after her and making sure she doesn't cause trouble." Akame nods at this and then looks at her sister and smiles. Kurome does the same thing and smiles back. "Alright, let's head inside and get our guest's ally some help. Luckily, Doctor Banting is here and is treating one of your teammates," said Twiggs as he lead the group inside the bookstore.

As eveyone entered the bookstore, they see that the selfs and books were moved to make more space for the soldiers inside. They also notice that the secret entrance to their imperial secret base was wide open. When they walked down the stairs and into the hideout, they were greeted to the rest of Nightraid. Leone was currently drinking whatever liquior there was, Lubbock was sitting on the couch, resting, and Chelsea was leaning on the wall as she was sucking on a lolipop.

Leone was the first to wave them hello, "Hey guys, how's it going?" she said all cheery. But her cheerful expression changed to shock as she see Kurome and Wave with them. Her expression again changed to anger and said, "Okay, what the hell is she doing here?" "Kurome is with me. I'll explain everything later. Right now, Wave needs to see Dr. Banting," said Akame, defending her younger sister. Leone looks at Akame for a bit and then sighs, "Okay then. Doc is in the room to the right. He's currently treating Mine."

As soon as Leone had finish talking, the door to the right room opened and out came Mine and Banting. Mine had badages on her left arm and on her upper torso. "That should do it for you, Mine. You can still fight, but make sure not to push yourself too much or your injuries will get worse. For now, you should rest," he said to Mine as she nodded at his response.

"Banting, you have another patient that needs your help," said Akame with Kurome and Natala, who was carrying Wave, next to her. The doctor see Wave and Kurome and asks, "Why are two of the Jaegers doing here?" "I'll explain everything you need to know. Right now, that young man needs you," said Susanoo as he lay Najenda on an empty couch as Lubbock checks on her. "Okay then. Grab him and bring him into the room immediately. I'm also going to aquire your assistence" he stated as he went into the other room. Susanoo walked towards Natala and grabs Wave into his arms and carried him.

But before he moved, Susanoo felt a hand touch his arm and see the hand belong to Kurome. Kurome looks at him with saddness and desperation written in her face. "Please makes sure he lives," she said beggingly. Susanoo smile at her and said, "Don't worry, he's in good hands." With that, Susanoo went into the other room to help the doctor heal up Wave. Kurome looked atthe hdoor and placed her hands on her chest as she began to worry for her teammate. Then Akame place her hand on her sister's shoulder for comfort. Kurome looked at her and smile at Akame with the assassin doing the same.

After all that, Najenda woke up from her rest and got up as she rubbed her head. As she got into a sitting position, Najenda looked around to see all the Nightraid members here, along with Kurome. She was rather confused by what was happening as she fell unconscious after her battle with Esdeath. "Okay, can somebody tell me what's happening and why a Jaeger is here?"

"Alot happened to us while you were resting," said Akame. "Not only that, but all of us have something to report on," Lubbock intervened. "Well, if that's the case, then let's heard each other out," Najenda said as she waited for who would say their report first.

After a while, when everyone gave out their reports, everyone in the room was silent from shock after hearing what was happening out there. Kurome was sadden to hear that Seyru and Run were killed by the monster. Mine was surprised that the danger beast was still alive, despite it being caught in Seryu's suicide bomb. Nightraid were sadden when they heard that Sheele and Bulat were dead. But what was shocking to all of them was, not only did this danger beast kill the Great General Budo, Prime Minister Honest, and Emperor Makato, but a singlehandily overthrew and destroy the Empire so easily. The creature did something that would take years to do, all in less than a day.

"So that's what has happen," Najenda said grimly, "Sheele... Bulat... we will make sure that your deaths will not be in vain."

"So, what now?" asked Lubbock. "Now that we have seen the monster's power, we will devise a plan. Right now, the creature is currently facing Esdeath, so for now, we wait things out and see who is the victor and kill the winner in their weaken state. But, we're going to need a plan for both Esdeath and the danger beast," Najenda said.

"Yea, that sounds good for now," said Lubbock and continued, "I'll go get Twiggs to help us with the plan." "Please do," replied Najenda as Lubbock left the hideout and back up to the book shop. With that, Najenda then looked at Kurome and said, "Kurome, with all that has happened, what are you going to do now?" "What do you mean?" Kurome asked. "With the Empire no more and the city in chaos, you are basically free to do what you want now," Najenda said

Kurome was a silent by this as it was true. With the Empire gone, she was free now. While she was still a member of the Jaegers, Kurome doubt that matter anymore considering what was happening out there. At this point, the Black Eyed Assassin didn't really know what to do anymore. She had served the Empire for so long in order to not let her allies' sacrifices be in vain. But in the end, it was all for nothing. Kurome was confused now: should she leave the city, join the group, still do what she always did, etc.

While Kurome was still thinking through what to do, Akame placed her hand on her little sister's shoulder to get her attention and said, "Kurome, you don't have to take part of this fight. You don't a reason to do so anymore. You can leave and do what you want now and I'll can make sure it will happen. Whatever you choose, I'll respect your decision." Kurome smiled at her sister for her words. After a while of thinking, she made her decision. "Okay then. I want to help you all kill this monster.

Everyone, even Akame, were surprised to hear that Kurome was going to join them in killing the danger beast. "May I ask why, Kurome?" said Najenda. "Simple, the creature has caused nothing but pain to me and Wave. It not only put Wave in that condition after their fight, but it also killed Bols along with his family and our allies. The monster needs to pay for what it's done, but I can't do this alone after seeing it's power. Even if I've done some terrible things to you guys in the past, I want to join in on exterminating the danger beast," Kurome said boldy.

"Just to let you know, if you do join us, you will most likely have to face Esdeath as well," Najenda stated to the Black Eyed Assassin. She simply shrugs and said, "I know, but knowing her, she would want to stall the battle with the monster for her own enjoyment and more will be killed because of that. So, we have to prevent that."

"If this is what you want, Kurome, then I'll be by your side," said Akame. "Then it has been decided. Kurome, welcome to the Revolutionary Army. I hope that with your help, we can stop this monster once and for all," said Najenda. "Thank you," Kurome said with a smile.

Just when the conversation was finished, the right door to the other room opened and Dr Banting and Susanoo come out. As soon as they were out, Kurome got up from her seat and ran towards the doctor, "What's wrong with Wave? Is he okay?" she asked worriedly. The doctor looked at her and calmly explained, "Your comrade is dealing with an extremely sore right arm, some of his bones are broken, and he's unconscious. But, other than that, he's fine."

"Indeed," intervened Susanoo, "I honestly thought he would be suffering more severe injuries. But I believe that it was thanks to his armor teigu that really helped. His condition would have been worse, if not, for Grand Chariot protecting him. Right now, he's resting. You can go see him if you like." With that said, Kurome immediately went into the room to check on Wave.

"Have you explained everything to Banting?" asked Najenda. "I explained everything I knew so far and we heard the reports and your conversation from the other room," explained Susanoo, "Speaking of which, do you have any plan on how we're going to deal with this mess?"

Najenda sighs and said, "I don't know to be honest. While we have a general idea on how the monster acts and some of it's powers so far, it's finding the method to kill the danger beast that's the problem. There could still be more about the monster we don't know about. But, there is also Esdeath that we also have to deal with. She's one of the main obstacles that prevent us from having peace be brought into the Empire. We already now how to deal with her, but there could another trick she has up her sleeve. It was bad enough with Esdeath, but now, we have another monster to deal with. So, we have to plan this carefully or else either one of those monsters will continue to reek havoc onto the city."

As Nightraid continued to think a plan on how to kill the danger beast, General Twiggs came in as he had some papers in his hand. "Najenda. I got something that you will want to see," he said. "What is it, Twiggs?" she asked. "One of my scouts found this in the wreckage of the Palace. These papers are a little burned, but still readable. These papers contain information from the Empire on what they learn about the creature. There's not much, but we could use this to our advantage," he explained.

Najenda looked through the papers, but was somewhat disappointed as the information on the papers was something she already knew. The only thing that caught her eye was how it described the danger beast to be very single minded as it only seemed to focus on killing and nothing else. And a actually drawn photo of what the creature looks like. While she did see the monster, Najenda didn't get a good look at it, so the photo was of some help.

"Ugh, while this wasn't much help, we do now have a proper look on the monster drawn on this paper," said Najenda as she places the photo on the table for everyone to see. Most of them grimaced at the look of the danger beast as it was responible for so many deaths in this city. Chelsea was very awed and a bit frightened by what this danger beast looked like. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. "Damn, this thing is something alright. It looks very dangerous," said Chelsea in awe and then decided to be playful, "Hey Leone, I bet you want a rematch after it defeated you so easily, am I right?"

Then everyone heard the sound of glass breaking. As they look to where it came from, they see that Leone had dropped her bottle of alcohol. It was shocking to see Leone, of all people, to drop her bottle like that, but what shock them even more was Leone herself. The assassin had a look of horror on her face as her eyes were looking at the picture of the monster. She began to sweat, her body was shaking, her skin was looking very pale. Leone had a look as if she had seen a ghost. The assassin began to back away from the photo until she hit the wall. "No, no, no..." she mudderrd to herself. Her eyes began to water as she looked like she was about to cry. Her breathing became extremely heavily. And she cover her head with her arms. The sight was very unsettling for everyone to see. Leone, the most hot blooded assassin, had the look of fear on her face.

As everyone in the room kept staring at Leone, Lubbock was the first to take action. He notice Leone started to act scare the moment she look at the photo, so he flipped the photo upside down. Then he ran towards Leone to calm her down. "Leone, breath. Nice and calm now," instructed Lubbock. Leone did what she was told and breathed normally again. Akame then went to Leone's side to comfort her friend. "Leone, what's going on? What's happening to you?" Akame said in concern.

As soon as Leone calmed down, she began to let her tears out and cry. "I'm pathetic. I'm fucking pathetic," she said quietly to herself as she cover her eyes with her hands.

Akame looks at Lubbock and asks, "Lubbock, what's going on here? Why is Leone acting like this?" Lubbock sighs, realizing something and responded, "I was going to explained this sooner. But, because of all the crazy stuff that happened, it slipped through my mind." "Well, what's happening to her?" asked Najenda.

Lubbock was silent for a bit until he finally spoke, "Remember how Leone was easily defeated by that danger beast a while back?" Najenda, including everyelse, nodded at his question. "Well, I bring this up, because when me and Leone encountered the monster again, she fell on her hands and knees completely froze in fear. It was something I never thought I see Leone do something like that."

Najenda was very shock to hear that this happened to Leone and asked, "Well, what do you think is causing this?" "I believe I know what the cause of this is," intervened Dr Banting as he continued, "I've seen this happen many times with our soldiers after any battle that had happen with the Empire. While this is rare, it can happen to some of them if they faced an extremely frightening opponent like Esdeath. What Leone is going through is Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or PTSD for sort."

Everyone was shocked to hear this. The fact that Leone, the most hot-blooded and energetic assassin in Nightraid, had PTSD from the monster truly showed that the danger beast was truly a force to be reckon with. Najenda cursed to herself at their situation as now she has to deal with one of her members having PTSD. "What do we do now, master?" asked Susanoo

"For now, we continue on creating a plan for dealing with either Esdeath or the danger beast. As for Leone, someone please comfort her and get her some more alcohol to calm her down," said Najenda. Akame took Leone onto one of the couches and sat her down while she and Tatsumi comfort her the best that they could. Susanoo than sent upstairs to the bookshop to find any more alcohol for Leone.

"Boss, what do we do with Leone, now that had PTSD? asked Chelsea. "I don't know to be honest. This is the first real time I had to deal with this problem. I'm just as lost as you all are," replied Najenda. "I'm sorry." Najenda looked to see Leone as she was the one who spoke out.

"I'm suppose to be one of the bravest assassins in this group. I've taken on the likes of the Jaegers and Esdeath herself and never once showed fear or beg for mercy. But today, I let fear consume me. I allowed that monster to become my fear. And now, I can't even face it without becoming paralyzed just by looking at it. I feel pathetic. I feel like a hindrance, now. I'm sorry," said Leone in a sadden tone.

As Leone sat on the counch with her head down and tears in her eyes, Tatsumi placed his hand on her shoulder. "Leone, don't say that," he said, "Just because you're afraid of this monster, doesn't mean we're mad or disappointed in you."

"He's right, Leone. While this will be a challenge to deal with your PTSD, we will find a way. Also don't be ashamed of being afraid. Everyone, no matter how brave they are, will always have something to fear. Like me when Esdeath did this to me," Najenda said as she was referring to her prophetic arm and eyepatch, "There is always something that will make us feel uneasy or make us unsure if we can do certain things because our fears hold us back. While a fear can never truly be overcomed, we can still push it aside whenever we have to. Like I do whenever I have to face my old colleague. Remember Leone, do not let fear stop you from doing what you have to do."

While those words didn't completely soothe Leone, they did help Leone to regain her confidence again as she smiles once more. "Thanks boss. I really needed that," Leone said happily. "That's good to hear," Najenda replied.

As they finish talking, Susanoo comes back with a bottle of alcohol. "Najenda, Twiggs, we have someone that wants to meet with both of you," said Susanoo as a man appears next to him. It was a man in his early 20s that had black hair and wore glasses. He also had a white trench coat, black pants, and black boots. The most notable feature on him was how he was wearing the teigu, Omnipotent Five Sight: Spectator, that looked like a green eye. This was the current user of the Spectator teigu named Tyler. He looked very tired and had some tears on his clothes as if he had been in a fight.

"Tyler, what are you doing? Weren't you and your team supposed to handle the chaos back in the Northern Area?" questioned Twiggs.

"We were, but things got... out of control," Tyler replied. "What do you mean out of control? And more importantly, where are the other two?" Twiggs asked.

"They're dead, captain. I was the only one to survive," Tyler said grimly.

"What?! How did this happen and how did you survive?" demanded Twiggs.

"Rather than tell you, I'll show you what happened," Tyler said as he activated Spectator. As the green eye opened, everyone in the room were showed the vision of when Tyler and his two teammates where in the Northern Area.

 _Tyler's Vison_

 _We see Tyler with two other people with him as they were heading somewhere as they jumped from roof to roof to their destination._

 _One was a woman that wearing a somewhat revealing outfit as she wore the typical uniform for any soldier of the Revolutionary Army, but her breasts are more exposed as they are covered by a black bra. She has a white shirt, skirt, and boots. Her hair was blonde and had dark skin. And finally, she wielded the axe teigu, Double-Bladed Axe: Belvaac. The user's name is Sonia._

 _And the other was a man that had a uniform on that consist of a white shirt with a black tie, white short shorts, and white boots. His hair was brown and was a bowl shaped and covered his eyes. He had in his hands the flute teigu, Military Music Dream: Scream. This soldier's name is Nfirea._

 _The three of them were currently jumping across the rooftops of the buildings as they were going to help the soldiers that planned on stalling either Esdeath or the danger beast. As they got to where the soldiers were, they see that the soldiers were not engaged in battle, in fact, they were watching something. They look to where the soldiers were looking at and it really surprised them._

 _They see the Ice General, Esdeath, fighting off against the Ultimate, Doomsday. There was fire and shattered ice in the battlefield. And it looked like Esdeath was having the time of her live, while the creature is trying to hit her only for the ice general to keep dodging it's attacks. The battle was so intense, the soldiers couldn't even get close to them without being killed. It was indeed a terrifying sight to be seen._

 _Esdeath was firing multiple icicles at Doomsday, but they did nothing to the crearure as the icicles shattered upon impact. Doomsday simply roared and jumped towards in the hope of crushing the woman. But, Esdeath leaped out of the way and used another attack. "Grauhorn!" Esdeath yelled out and a giant ice spike horn appeared and it hit the monster in the chest. While it was pushed back a couple, Doomsday did manage to destroy the ice spike with ease and charged at Esdeath is the Ultimate let electricity flow throughout it's arms. Esdeath simply smiled as she placed her hand on the ground and summoned pillars of ice to the Walking War Machine. But the monster react in time as it slam both it's electric fists to the ground that caused a shockwave of rock and electricity that destroyed the ice pillars. Esdeath was surprised to see, but was more entertained by the monster's power than anything else. Doomsday got close to Esdeath and threw an electric punch at her, but she dodged it. However, Doomsday reacted fast and, with it's extended bone claws, slashed the ice general on her side._

 _As the ice general was a few feet away from Doomsday, Esdeath looked her wounds to see three red marks on her left side as they were bleeding and turning some parts of her white uniform to the color red. This was an incredible sight to see for the soldiers and for Tyler's team as they have just witness Esdeath, the Strongest in the Empire, actually recieve a hit. They had believe that it would be impossible to actually hit this woman, but were proven wrong. While the injury did hurt Esdeath, she was actually happy to see that there was something that was actually giving her a challenge and pushing her to use more of her power. She began to laugh and said, "At last, an opponent that can actually push me to fighter harder. Now, I see how you can be an extreme threat to this city. But, I don't care. As long as I have fun fighting you and killing you when this is over, the city can die for all I care as you have made it weak! So danger beast, let's us continue this battle of the ages!"_

 _Doomsday roars at her respond and charged with it's bone claws readied. As their battle continued, Tyler continued to look with shock as the battle between the Ultimate and Ice General became more intense. But then he snapped out of his trance as he just though up of an idea. He quickly activated Spectator and used it on Doomsday. Sonia noticed this and asked her partner, "Tyler, what are you doing?" "We need to know more about this danger beast we're fighting against and it seems to have some intelligence compared to other danger beasts, so there has to be something the monster knows that we can use against it," said Tyler as he continued to ise Spectator to read the monsters mind. Looked into the head of the beast and saw glimpses of it killing and causing destruction to where it went. But something caught his attention. He saw a grey humanoid creature holding a small infant inside the greenish yellow. As Tyler went in deeper, he saw more glimpses of the grey humanoid creature with others on some sort of bulding. He saw a land that was very hostle as the sky was red, the land was all rocky terrain, and there were deadly predators there that could survive the environment._

 _He kept going to see if there was anything else in the monster's mind that could be useful. But, then all of a sudden, Tyler saw the astral version of the monster in front of him and then roar at man. This caused Tyler to be forced out of the Ultimate's mind and caused him to scream in pain as Tyler felt his mind being attack for a bit. Sonia and Nfirea went to their partner to see what was happening to him. "Tyler, whar's wrong? Are you okay?" asked Nfirea in concern. "Yea, I'm fine," answered Tyler._

 _"What happened?" asked Sonia. "I don't know how, but it's like the creature knew I was reading it's mind and it just blocked me out which hurt my head," Tyler said. "What?" said Sonia in shock._

 _As Tyler looked at the fight once again, he saw that the danger beast was looking directly at him. It's red eyes were piercing through him mentally and had the look of anger and murderous intent. It was like the monster knew Tyler read it's mind and now wanted to kill him because of it. But this left the monster off guard as this allowed Esdeath to ram an ice pillar to Doomday's face, senting it flying through the battlefield. "Don't get distracted so easily. You'll still fighting me remember?" Esdeath said as she fired more icicles at the monster. Doomsday got up and charged again at the ice general while ignoring the ice projectiles hitting it. Doomday tried to attack Esdeath the moment it got close, but she dodged instantly. Doomsday kept trying to hit Esdeath, but she kept dodging while firing more icicles at the beast. This went for a couple seconds until the Ultimate found an opening to strike, so the creature took that chance. Doomsday threw it's electric punch at Esdeath. The ice general managed to block the attack with her ice armor, but the attack still did damage and even launched her a couple kilometers away from the battlefield as she went through building to building._

 _The soldiers looked in shock to see Esdeath being lauched away so easily, but were taken out of their trance as Doomsday ran towards the army as it roared. The soldiers barely had anytime to even react properly as they were sliced into mice meat by Doomsday's bone claws. Doomsday was charging through this army by either slashing them apart or tackling them to death as the monster was focused one a particular target. What the Ultimate was targeting to kill right now was Tyler. After having it's mind messed with, the monster held a grudge on the teigu user and wanted to kill him the worst way possible._

 _Tyler, Sonia, and Nfirea saw this and prepared for battle. The Walking War Machine jumped to the roof of the building and face it's newest victims. "Tyler, what can you tell us about what you learned about this monster," asked Sonia. "Other than it's supposed past, there's nothing much to tell you all," Tyler explained, "Not only that. I doubt I will be of any help in this fight since, not only can't I read it's thoughts, but I can't read it's muscle movement either. They're completely different from any other danger beast I've seen." Sonia cursed to herself, knowing they are in a tight spot right now._

 _Doomsday then ran towards the group with it's bone claws out. The three jumped out the monster's way and began to attack. Sonia uses her Belvaac axe slice apart the monster, but as soon as the weapon hit Doomsday, the weapon boucced off the beast. Sonia was shocked to see that the attack did nothing to even leave a scratch on the monster. She didn't have much time really think about it as Sonia was forced to dodge the monster's attack. The woman then spilt her axe into two smaller axes and tossed one of the halfs at the monster. Once again, this did nothing to Doomsday as it just ricocheted off the beast's skin. "What the hell? Just how strong is it's skin?!" Sonia said in shock._

 _Tyler went in and tried to attack Doomsday with his arm blades, but they shattered as soon as they hit the monster. Tyler looked in shock by this, but was taken out of it as the Ultimate punched him and he skidded painly towards the edge of the roof._

 _The Ultimate was about to strike once again, but was interrupted by the sound of music stopped in it's tracks. Nfirea was using his teigu, Scream, to stop Doomsday and to lower the monster's willpower and energy. At first it seemed to work as the beast was brought to it's knees. But, the tides were turned as Doomaday roared so loud that every soldier near them had to cover their ears to prevent then from popping and it cancel the sound of the flute teigu. With this distraction, Doomsday went to attack Nfirea. The soldier saw this and tried to block the attack with Scream. However, this only resulted with Nfirea, along with Scream, being sliced into fours by Doomsday's bone claws._

 _Tyler and Sonia saw this with horror as this monster just killed their ally and destroyed a teigu at the same time with little effort. Doomsday looked at the chopped up corpse with satisfaction and it turned to Sonia and Tyler with a grin that terrified them both._

 _"What do we do, now?" Tyler asked Sonia. Sonia started thinking on what to do. They knew they had no chance of fighting it. Hell, they couldn't give it so much as a scratch. After a couple seconds of quick thinking, she turned to Tyler and asks, "Tyler, did you manage to read the creature mind and get something from it?" "While it did block out it's head, I did get some memories from it." Tyler replied. "Good, on my signal, you run to the Eastern Area and get as far away from the danger beast while I distracted it," Sonia said._

 _"What?! Are you serious? This is a suicide mission. I'll die," Tyler pointed out. "I know, but you're important since you have something on that danger beast and you need to share it with Twiggs at the Eastern Area," Sonia explained._

 _"But-" "But nothing," said Sonia, interrupting Tyler, "You're important now. You have something that could help us kill this thing once and for all and I'll be damned if I let that thing kill you. You understand?" Tyler wanted to say something, but he knew his partner was right and he needs to give this information to Twiggs. So, he nodded as he ready himself to escape._

 _Doomsday charged again to kill Tyler, but was interrupted by another axe swing from Sonia. As Doomsday faced it's new opponent, Tyler took this chance and ran for his life to the Eastern Area. "That's right you ugly beast, only focus on me," Sonia said as she charged for battle._

 _Back to Tyler, he kept running and running and wouldn't stop until he was as far away from the monster. As he running, Tyler heard a loud scream. It was a scream of horror, agony and extreme pain. As Tyler analyzed the voice of the scream, he knew that it was coming from Sonia. It look like the monster had gotten her and killed his partner in the worst way possible. Tyler felt sorry for having to leave his partner like that, but Sonia made her choice and he needed to make sure her sacrifice will not be in vain. With this motivation, the teigu user continued to run to the Eastern Area._

Tyler then ended the flashback and everyone were very much surprise on what they saw. The fact that this danger beast could actually be equal to Esdeath of all people. They thought the ice general would have been enough to kill the danger beast, but it looks like they were wrong. Twiggs was sadden to see that Sonia and Nfirea were killed by the monster and prayed that they were in a better place.

"This is indeed saddening to see," said Twiggs, "We'll mourn for them after this is over, for now, in the illusion you showed us, you managed to get some sort of information from the creature, correct?"

"Indeed, however, I didn't get to completely read the monster's mind due to it blocking me out, which is something I'm questioning on how it was able to do that," explained Tyler. "As long as we have something on the monster, then it should be enough," Najenda said.

"Okay then, are you all ready to see what I saw?" Tyler asked as he prepared himself. Everyone in the room nodded to his respond. Before Tyler did anything, Najenda spoke out, "Please wait for a moment."

Tyler complied as he waited and Najenda turned to Leone and said, "Leone, are you sure you want to see this? After all, you are suffering the most when it comes to this monster. I don't want you to force yourself, to have to relive your fear." While Leone was a little shaken by what Najenda said as it was true, but the assassin looked at her boss with determination and said, "It's fine, boss. I want to know about this creature as much as everyone does. And besides, I need to be able to control my fear and I feel by doing this, I can really get started."

Nejenda could tell that Leone was still fearful of the monster, but there was determination within her as she wanted to do this. Seeing as Leone made her choice, Najenda turned to Tyler and said, "Okay then, let's begin."

With that, Tyler began to activate his teigu and showed the memories of the very creature that was destroying the city. They wonder how a monster like this came to be and why does it do what it does. They were nervous to see these memories, but they decided to continue on see what this danger beast had in store.

 _Doomsday's Vision_

 _The group see the viewpoint of the monster and what they see is very strange. It looked like the creature was inside of some kind glass tude with some greenish yellow liquid surrounding it._ _And from looking at the arms, it look like the creature was... an infant? Everyone was shocked to see that the monster that is causing genocide and destruction to thr city was once an innocent baby._

 _Then the baby see something in front of it that was very strange for everyone. They saw a grey humanoid alien of some kind as it wore a black outfit with a purple line on it. The alien was saying something but it was too far away for it to really hear was the alien was saying. Then it got close enough for the infant to hear. "You are nothing special child, but you will one day become perfection embodied. Your time is at end," said the alien. Then someone came next to the grey alien and said, "Bertron, everything is ready to go." "Good then we can begin."_

 _Najenda was very intrigued by this alien named Bertron_ _. She decided to keep most of her attention on this alien as there was something interesting about Bertron on what it's doing._

 _The memory was then switched to where the infant was being carried by Bertron_ _in a greenish yellow membrane-like sack. Then the baby was put inside of some kind of machine. Before anything else happened, Berton said something to the baby, "This opening chapter, so terrible for you now, infant, will one day provide a most desirable conclusion." With that, the baby was seal inside the machine thing with only darkness surrounding it. Everyone had a bad feeling that something horrible would_ _happen. And they were right._

 _The air around the infant launched it out of the machine and into the outside world. The world the group saw looked horrific to be in. The sky was red_ , _the land was a rocky terrain and rock spikes were everywhere, and the atmosphere was extremely hot. Just being in this environment would kill anyone in minutes. But in a few seconds, the infant surround by the predators of the land and ripped it apart in only two seconds._

 _Everyone was horrified to see how Bertron just let a baby die out there in the wild. To be torn apart by anything near it. They immediately had hatred for the grey alien for doing something so horrid. But, there was one thing they were thinking, why would Bertron allow this?_

 _They got there answer as they see the infant was again in the tude and Bertron was in front of the baby. "Looks like the cloning process was a success. Get the launcher ready. We will start again." "Bertron, don't you think this too much?" asked a woman next to him. "No, we will continue this process until this infant becomes the ultimate being."_

 _With that, the process was repeated and the baby was lauched into the wild and killed again by the same predators. As they went through the memories of the monster, it was complete horrible and unpleasant to see as the baby was forced into this horrific cycle: be put into a launcher, fired into the harsh environment, and be kill by either the deadly atmosphere or the predators, cloned from it's remain, and do it all over again. And from how Bertron and his assistants were looking older, they could tell this went on for years. And the infant was changing as well, it went from an innocent baby to a child, and then into an adult. It's looks began to resemble what it looked like in the present. Leone was starting to freak out a little, but she was determine to continue on so she began calming herself down._

 _In one memory, the infant was now an adult and a big one too. It's hands and arms were now big and muscular and bone spikes began to grow on them. The now old Bertron looked at it's creation with a smile on him as he said, "Soon my child. You will become the ultimate."_

 _Then in the next memory, they see the now called Ultimate moving through the environment with no issue and killing the predators that had kill it before to the point of extinction. The Ultimate now resemble what it looked like now. It had become the being that Bertron had wanted it to become. The group were surprised to see that this monster started off as an infant. That this creature of mass destruction was created by this heartless alien. Bertron had created a monster._

 _As they continued, they now looked into what the monster would think of all the time. It was indeed unsettling. The only thing this creature would think was to only destroy and kill anything that was alive._

 _Next they see the Ultimate in front if a building with a spherical roof. The monster then began to break through and went inside. The creature saw many people as they began to run for their lives. And front of the monster was Bertron. The alien was very much afraid of the monster as it was about to attack. "No! You can't do this to us! We made you better!" Bertron said, trying to reason with it's_ _creation,_ _"Don't you see? No one can equal you now! My genius build you -- created you! You cannot kill... your father." These would be Bertron's last as the Ultimate would punch it's creator's head into a bloody pulp, killing the alien easily. The group were satisfied to see Bertron dead after what the alien had done to it as an infant._

 _The next memory showed the monster climbing into some kind of vehicle, staying in there as the vehicle began to move. The monster look out of a window to see the now lifeless planet that it was birthed from so many times and the vastness of space._

 _The next memories weren't really much for the group to use as it only show the monster killing other aliens, destroying everything, and repeating this process. Everyone saw this with a face of horror as they realised that tjis monster was a bigger threat tyen they initially thought. Leone, on the other hand, felt like she was reaching her limit on trying to control her fear. She hoped this would all be over._

Luckily, that was everything as Tyler deactivated Spectator and everyone was brought back into reality. Everyone just stood or sat there as they were processing everything they had just witnessed. They couldn't believe what they just saw even though it was very much real.

It was quiet until someone broke the silence. "Well... that was something," Chelsea said. "Indeed," Najenda replied.

"This monster truly is a force to be reckon with. And all because of a mad alien wanting to play God," Akame said.

"Even though this thing is nothing but a killing machine, I can't help but feel sorry for it. Bertron created it to become what it is today," Tatsumi commented. "That's true Tatsumi, but remember, that thing killed Sheele and Bulat and we have to put that monster down for good," Mine said sternly. "Yea, I know," replied Tatsumi

"Hey Leone, you doing fine after seeing all of that?" aske Lubbock with concern. Leone was a little shaken by seeing the monster again, even if it was an illusion, but calmed herself and replied, "While I'm shaking a little from seeing the monster again, I'm perfectly fine." "That's good, but just let us know if you need anything, okay?" said Lubbock with Leone smiling replying with, "Okay."

"Well, with all of that, we at least have a better understanding on the creature and we could somehow use this to our advantage," said Twiggs. "Indeed, thank you Tyler for getting us this information," Najenda said to the Spectator user. "No problem," Tyler replied.

"But there was one more thing I found when looking in the monster's mind. After all the destruction and death it caused to civilizations, the monster apparently gained a name for itself," Tyler explained. "Really now, what's the name it was given," asked Chelsea in curiosity.

"They call that beast... Doomsday," Tyler said.

As Tyler said the name, a soldier rushed in the hideout to report something. "Twiggs, we got a problem here! The monster was seen in the Eastern Area and it look like it's heading it's way here!"

"What?!" Twiggs yelled in shock, "Why is it here?! I thought it was fighting Esdeath!" "It was until the monster decided to begin attacking our soldiers and it's now looking for anyone the creature could kill."

"Damn it," Twiggs said. "What do we do master?" asked Susanoo. "For now, we have to fight for our lives and try to find a way to kill it. And remember, make sure your final strike is fatal," Najenda said to Nightraid. "Yes, boss," they all replied.

Then all of a sudden, they hear a mighty roar that resembled that of a beast. A roar that everyone there was very familiar with now. Leone began to feel her arm shake in fear and she tried to best to make it stop. But, she couldn't since her greatest fear is getting close to their safespot.

Back with Kurome, she was sitting beside a sleeping Wave as he was laying a bed. Kurome was just there, checking on the sailor to make sure that nothing happens to him and to protect him from harm. Then she hears the roar of the monster as it spooked her a little. Kurome became tensed as she knew what that meant and decided to prepare Yatsufusa and her puppets in case she has to fight for not only her life, but for Wave's as well.

 _Eastern Area of the Capital_

Somewhere in this area, near Lubbock library, we see Doomsday doing it's usual routine as the monster is slaughtering all the soldiers around it. The Revolutionary Arny were trying their best to combat the beast, but they were mere ants trying to fight a mountain.

Somewhere off the distance, Esdeath is seeing the monster in action as murder the soldiers with ease. As she examined the monster more, Esdeath realized something about it. "So, despite having some sort of intelligence, the monster is very single minded on killing anything that's near it. This will be very annoying to deal with as I want to fight this monster," Esdeath said to herself. Then she see a bunch soldiers from the Revolutionary Army heading to where the monster was to provide backup. Seeing this, Esdeath realized that if she wanted a better chance to fight the danger beast, she had to get rid of anything that would get in her way. The ice general then smile sasistically as she summoned a bunch of icicles and fired at this army, killing them one by one.

 _Wild Hunt's Headquarters_

In the Eastern Area, very close to the once standing Palace, was the headquarters that Wild Hint used for themselves. Inside the bulding, we see Dorothea, still in her wheelchair, in a lab she set up there. The alchemist was currently making something as she was looking through some of her old notes. As she was done with her invention, she quickly began to test it as she places the invention in front of a practice dummy. The invention Dorothea was making was some kind grenade.

Dorothea wheeled behind a barricade and began to test as she detonated the grenade. The grenade exploded and destroyed the dummy. As the explosion and smoke cleared, Dorothea went over to the dummy and took a look at it. Then she took a small piece of the dummy that was hit by the grenade's explosion and took it to a microscope. As the alchemist examined the piece, the cells of the piece were being destroyed one by one in a rapid pace. It would be a matter a seconds before this piece was complerely destroyed.

Seeing this, Dorothea smiled with glee. "Eureka, I finally perfect my personal grenade," she said to herself, "And to think a monster threatening to kill me would movaite me to fully perfect this." As she was congratulating herself, Dorothea heared the roar of the monster, telling her the beast was here. "Damn it, it's here now," Dorothea grumbled angrily to herself before she sighs, "Whatever, I now know how to perfectly create my grenade and in quicker time too, so I better get to work and make another one." With that, Dorthea went to her workbench and began to work on making another grenade as she believes this invention of hers could finally kill the monster, once and for all.

 **Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd that's a wrap**.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if there wasn't that much gore in this or Doomsday fighting Esdeath, I mainly focused on Nightraid having to see Doomsday's origins. Quicknote, special thanks to Ooze96 for the suggestion of the idea of using Spectator to reveal Doomsday's past. Also don't worry, there will be a full fight of Esdeath vs the Ultimate soon. Also guys, if you like Danganronpa then go check out my Danganronpa: Friday the 13th fanfic out and comment on it and tell me if you want to see more. Anyway on to the next time:**

 **Nightraid have now learn of how Doomsday came to be, Leone is suffering from PTSD, and Doomsday is now heading to their hideout. Meanwhile Dorothea is creating something that could possibly kill the Ultimate. How will Nightraid use this information on Doomsday to kill it? Will Leone be able to control for fear of the monster? And will Dorothea finish her grenade in time before the monster kills everyone in the city.**

 **Find out in the next chapter on the Empire's Doomsday.**

 **Quick note, the link to my Discord won't appear on the website for some reason, so I'll just tell you the name of my server and you can ask me to invite you and I'll do that.**

 **Discord Server: Symbiote Lair**

 **Discord account: Dragon78591#7491**

 **Also, a few people asked me for a squeal to Akame vs Carnage and Esdeath vs Baldur. You guys want me to do? I'll think about, but I'd like to hear your guy's thought on these ideas.**

 **Feel free to either favorite, comment, or ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter. See ya.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, Andrew78591, here a newest chapter of Empire's Doomsday. Didn't expect me to update this soon. Well, I feel very motivated to release another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this one. But first, let's answer some question:**

 **First question: When will do the Broly and Akame Ga Kill crossover? I'll probably start soon as the movie close to coming out, but this will have me put some of my other projects on hold for now.**

 **And the last question is one I have been waiting to answer** **when I first got this.**

 **Why is Esdeath your most hated character? Granted she's a total sociopath but there are much more disgusting people like the wild hunt characters.**

 **Before I get into the answer, I know there are other disgusting characters like Wild Hunt, Honest, and Seryu. But, hating Esdeath for being a sadist is only ONE of the reasons I hate her. So, without further ado, I explain why I hate this character(Forgive me if this goes on too long):**

 **In the beginning, I didn't hate her all that much, but after seeing her character a lot more and seeing how she is portrayed in fanfics, I began to her hate so much more. First off she's supposed to be this overpowered villian that has no flaws whatsoever which makes her irritating and boring to see her fight as there's no real weakness to her in battle or any the creator tells us about. There are way better overpowered characters than her like Meruem from Hunter X Hunter. She constantly talking about the weak die and the strong survive. I don't mind villians with their own believes, but Esdeath talks about this beliefs so much, it's like the creator thought that we didn't get it the first time so he has Esdeath keep saying it. Also her beliefs are not well thoughout, she believes that weak die and strong survive, yet she constantly totures people like a wild animal and has no fucking clue on how Natural Selection works as she brings that up a couple times. Also her love with Tatsumi comes out of nowhere and was not interesting at all. She loves him because he's strong, forces him to join the Empire without talking it over with him first, wants him and only him to change for her in this relationship, and constantly wants to have sex with him despite only have meeting a couple minutes ago. I get that she has no idea as to how love works, but this is stupid even for her and it's treated as a joke most of the time. I know she said that she will be loyal and only love him, but but that doesn't get rid of the fact that this love relationship is extremely one sided on Esdeath's side. And what I hate the most is how this series tries to humanize her. She is a psychopathic killer and has no problem killing and toturing others for her sick amusement and makes that very clear when she talks, but the series has her being all flirty like, have a crush, and saying she's not all that bad. I'm sorry, but that is not how you humanize of villian. Hell, I feel more sorry for Seryu, even if she's the most hated character in the series. At least you can understand how she became how is due to her father's death and being manipulated by Orge. Esdesth has no excuse. She fucking tortured and killed for fun ' way before' she drank the Demon Extract teigu thst makes the user go crazy. They try to make Esdeath a grey charatcer when they should of made her just a sadistic villian with no or very little remorse or sympathy like Joker or Carnage for example. And the worst part about this is that fanfics always have her live in the end with a happy ending or have a relationship with this sadistic bitch like they forgive her and forgot about all the horrible things she's done. I feel the only reason she gets this type of treatment is because she's 'hot and sexy.' Wild Hunt were terrible, but they weren't in the series that long compared to the Jaegers snd Honest barely appear and I hate him for being too over the top evil. I mean Esdeath's design is good and she is sexy, but her character is terrible and feels like a complete messed on either trying to making her sympathetic or just plain sadistic.** **(Remember, this is my opinion. If you like Esdeath, that's perfectly fine. I'm just explaining why I hate the character.)**

 **Now that that's over with, let's move on to** **the recommendations:**

 **First is a team up with Jason Todd aka Red Hood, Lucy from Elfen Lied, Jason Voorhees, Alucard from Hellsing, Ghost Rider, and Spawn to wipeout the corrupt capital of Akame Ga Kill! It's an interesting idea, but a really weird one as well. I don't see most of these characters working together especially Ghost Rider with Lucy and Jason. Sorry DB-20, I like you, but I have to decline.**

 **Second one has a bunch of recommendations for me so let's get this over with:**

 **Elfen lied and Akame ga kill crossover-No since I've haven't seen the anime. I've been told that's it's pretty bad. Also, after looking through her character, I don't like Lucy.**

 **John Wick and Akame ga kill crossover-Again no. I've seen the movie(Love it), but I don't see how I can make this crossover really work.**

 **Dishonored and akame ga kill-Never played the game and not interested.**

 **Assassin's Creed and Akame ga kill crossover-Not a fan of Assassin's Creed and not interested.**

 **The Mask movie anime crossover(read the list on the comment by Dcraus)-I like an idea of the Mask crossover, so I'll think about it.**

 **Third is Deathstroke in Akame ga Kill. It's okay but I'm not interested. Thanks anyway.**

 **Fouth is a fate crossover with Akame being a master and having Karna as her servant. I'm not doing this since I'm not a fan of the Fate Stay Night series.** **(But thanks for the recommended video. I enjoyed it.)**

 **And the last one is Carnage came to the world of My Hero Academia! I love this idea and I'll put it in the list, but except this be late as I got other project in mind.**

 **Now with all that out of the way and expressing my hated for Esdeath (remember this is my opinion), let's get this chapter started**

 **Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd begin:**

 _Eastern Area of the Capital_

In the certain section of the Eastern Area, in the streets, all hell broke lose. There were bunch of soldiers from the Revolutionary Army firing all their guns and explosives at their target. Their target being Doomsday as the monster was currently crushing other unfortunate soldier to death or slicing them up with it's bone claws. The soldiers were at a full disadvantage as none of there guns and explosives were doing anything. Hell, just trying to fight it head on was suicide.

As the soldiers kept firing, cannons were brought in. They loaded in the cannonballs and took aim. "Fire!" screamed one of the soldier and the cannonballs were fired at Doomsday. The Ultimate was hit with multiple cannons at once and was surround by a huge explosion and then black smoke. One soldier hoped to God that would be enough to kill it. Unfortunately, he would be proven wrong as the smoke cleared and he see the monster completely unfazed by the cannonballs that hit it.

The Killing War Machine then proceed to charged at the soldiers. The soldiers seeing this decided to run for their lives. Doomsday caught to many of them and killed them with one good bone spiked tackle while also destroying the cannons.

As the massacre continue, there was scout in an alleyway as she was watching the horror that the monster was causing. She had a look of despair as this danger beast was decreasing their number of soldiers in a matter of minutes. "Damn it, isn't there anything that can kill it or at least slow it down?" she said to herself. She eventually decided to leave to report back to the base. As she left, she could hear the sound of screaming soldiers and the smell of charcoal and burning flesh as they were being burned to death by the monster's fire breath.

 _Lubbock's Bookstore_

Back at the base, every soldier there was preparing themselves for battles as they loaded up their firearms and cannons. There was also Nightraid as they were preparing themselves as well. "Okay, we're eing cslled out to try to take care of the monster personally, but because of some issues we have, only me, Susanoo, Tatsumi, and Akame will come with me to Doomsday. Leone, Lubbock, Mine, and Chelsea are to stay here in base to help these soldiers out if Doomsday arrives. Understand?" Najenda said. "Yea boss!" her subordinates replied. "Good, our mission starts now," yelled Najenda.

With that, Najenda, Susanoo, Akame, Tatsumi exit the shop to go to where Doomsday is. Before they headed out, Najenda went to Twiggs, who was talking to a scout. "Twiggs, you have a report on where the monster is?" asked Najenda. Twiggs turned to her said, "Yea, this scout just told me it's location. Doomsday is about 150 meters Northeast from here. And you better go now, soldiers over there are dropping like flies." With that, Najenda and her group ran to where Doomsday is.

"Twiggs, who's Doomsday?" asked the scout in confusion. "It the name we gave for the monster." Twiggs answered.

"Sounds pretty fitting for the beast," said the scout.

"You have no idea," Twiggs said grimly as he remembered seeing the monster's memories.

"General Twiggs!"

Twiggs and the scout turned around to see a very injured soldier as he has an icicle stabbed into his left arm. Twiggs and the scout hurried to the soldier as they began to carry him. "Jesus Christ man, what happened to you?" asked Twiggs, "And where are the rest of the soldiers I requested?!"

"Esdeath," the soldier said, "We are running as fast as we could to get here. There were no issues until... that bitch came out of nowhere and just slaughtered us one by one. I only survived because I buried myself underneath the dead bodies and faked my death. As soon as she left, I just got the hell out of there."

The scout was surprised to hear that their reinforcements had been killed by Esdeath and Twiggs gritted his teeth in frustration hearing this. Because of the sudden appearance of Doomsday being in the Eastern Area, he had forgotten about the other monster, that being Esdeath. Because the ice general killed their reinforcements, he and his army are now in a tight spot. But he began to question why Esdeath would do this? He had thought she would focus her efforts on fighting Doomsday, so why attack his men that posed no threat to her. "Twiggs, what do we do now?," asked the scout. "For now, you take this soldier to medical care, while I send a report to another general in the city for more reinforcements. After your done, head to the safe zone where all the remaining citizens are. You and the other scouts have done your part, so it's up to us now."

With that, the scout took the soldier inside the bookstore to get help. Twiggs went to a desk and began to write his report and a request for more soldiers. As he finished, he went to one of their messenger hawks. Twiggs took one, wrapped the paper onto the hawk's leg, told it where to send the message to, and let it fly out to it's destination. As Twiggs looked at the hawk's direction, he mumbled to himself, "Let's hope they get the message and get here on time."

The messenger hawk had gotten a good distance from it's starting point and was flying as fast as it could to reach it's destination. But then all of a sudden, the hawk was shot down as it was stabbed by an icicle. As the dead hawk fell from the sky, the bird was caught by Esdeath. She looked at her prize and notice a piece of paper tied up on it's leg. The ice general took the paper and read it. "So, the monster truly is powerful if the creature is forcing the Revolutionary Army to call for reinforcements," Esdeath said to herself. She began to giggle to herself in excitement as the woman ripped the paper apart into pieces. "Unfortunately, I cannot allow any more nuisances to interfere with my fun. Once the army here and Nightraid are weaken or killed, the monster can finally pay it's attention to me. So for now, I'll let the danger beast have it's fun killing the weak. Then after that, the beast will finally entertain me," Esdeath said gleefully as she smiled sadistically, watching the monster causing death and destruction in it's wake, and waiting for her opportunity to continue her fight with the beast.

Back at the battlefield, it was a complete bloodbath as there was blood and gore everywhere and Doomsdsy stood within the carnage as it was twisting a soldier's head off. The remaining soldiers there were scared beyond belief as this thing had reduced there numbers from 500 to 50 in a matter of minutes. Doomsday was about to attack again and end this struggle until the creature was hit in the head at high speeds and send back a couple feet.

The Ultimate stopped itself and looked to see who sneak attacked it. In front of the monster was Najenda, Susanoo, Tatsumi, and Akame as they faced it, ready for battle. "Doomsday, for the crimes you have committed to this city, we will be your executioners," Najenda said firmly to the beast. Doomsday simply growled back as it smashed it's fists onto the ground and roared for battle as the monster extended it's bone claws.

"Susanoo," Najenda said and her teigu pulled out his weapon: Wolf Fang Mace. With that, Susanoo charged at the monster while the Ultimate did the same. The two clashed as Susanoo's weapon and Doomsday's fist collided, which caused a massive shockwave, pushing the combatants back. Susanoo was first to react and called out the blades from his mace and got some good hits on the monster's chest and head. Doomsday eventually fought back as it fired it's bone projectiles at machinegun speeds.

Seeing this, Susanoo spun the blades of his mace to deflect the projectiles. Seeing that it's ineffective, Doomsday stopped and charged at the human teigu with a bone spike tackle. Susanoo simply jumped into the air to avoid the monster's tackle. The teigu positioned itself and free fell towards the monster. He used the momentum from the fall to increase his mace's force and strucked the Ultimate with all his might on it's back. The attack caused a crater to form underneath Doomsday.

Susanoo jumped a few distance from the beast and the crater and see how much damage he dealt to the Ultimate. Unfortunately, Doomsday was only brought to it's knees by the attack and showed no signs of injuries. The creature looked at the human teigu with anger in it's eyes as the beast extended it's bone claws. Susanoo prepared his mace as he got it's blades out. But, the human teigu noticed something wrong with his weapon. He saw the a couple of the blades were shattered. It looked like they were destroyed on impact when his weapon hit Doomsday. "Mine was right, it looks like it's skin has adapted to the point that sharp weapons and blades don't do anything to it," Susanoo said to himself, "A troublesome issue, but there are other ways to harm a creature."

Susanoo charged at Doomsday as mach speeds as he had his mace ready. The Ultimate retaliated by using it's electric punch. The attacks collided once again, however, Doomsday punch proved to be stronger as it push Susanoo back at high speeds into a building. Despite being a teigu, Susanoo felt extreme pain from the force of the punch and the electricity flowing through his body. It didn't help that the electricity had paralyzed him for a moment. This left him open as the human teigu saw Doomsday about to unleash it's fire breath.

Fortunately, Susanoo was saved as Tatsumi in Incursio slammed his legs onto Doomsday's head, which forced the beast it's fire breath to be fired to the ground. The armor user jump back from the beast as he summoned his Neuntote spear. Doomsday looked at the armored warrior with anger in it's red eye as the Ultimate ran towards him as it roared. Tatsumi spinned his spear and began to trade blows with the monster's bone claws. As the clash went on, Tatsumi could feel his weapon about to break from the sheer force the beast was unleashing.

As the Ultimate was distracted, Akame snuck behind the beast and tried to attack with her Murasame. While the blade did make contact with the monster, it did nothing to it, not even a hint of a scratch was shown. Akame groaned in frustration as she realizes that because of how durable the monster is, there was nothing she could really do against it. As Akame was in her train of thoughts, Doomsday noticed the Red Eyed Assassin behind it and immediately tried to slash her with it's bone claws. However, Akame managed to notice this and immediately pushed herself away from the claws range. While the assassin was able to dodge in the nick of time, Akame noticed that she received a small cut on her left cheek as it began to bleed. Akame felt lucky that she only got a small cut as she felt that attack would have killed her.

Doomsday began to strike once again, but was hit in the back of the head by Tatsumi's Neuntote spear. As the attack left the beast stunned for a bit, Najenda fired her mechanical fist and socked the monster's face, pushing it back into a building, which collapsed onto the monster.

As the beast was now a good distance away, Akame approached Najenda and said, "Boss, looks like Mine's report is right. The beast managed to adapt to the point that it's skin is extremely durable to slash attacks." "Shit," Najenda said to herself.

"What do we do now, Master?" Susanoo said as he walked next to Najenda. The Nightraid leader began to think of a plan on what to do. Doomsday is almost impossible to kill with brute strong since from what Kurome said, Wave already tried that, but was taken down. And the beast adapt it's skin to because almost impervious to slash attacks. It was like the only way to attack it was from the inside.

With that thought, Najenda had thought of a plan to take down Doomsday. "I have an idea. I want you all to hear it," Najenda said as she began to explain her idea. Back to the rubble of the destroyed building, Doomsday dugged itself out. As it was now free, the Ultimate faced the four assassins as Najenda had finished explaining her plan. "Remember what your objectives are everyone. If we are to kill the monster, there is no room for failure, understand?" Najenda said to her subordinates. "Yes, ma'am," the rest yelled back. "Then let's begin," Nejanda said with determination. With that, the entire group, except Akame, charged at Doomsday as the monster did the same.

 _Lubbock's Bookstore, Imperial Secret Base_

Back as the hidden base of the bookstore, in one of the rooms, Kurome is still on guard as she had Yatsufusa and Natala out to assist her. There was also the surviving soldier having his arm treated by Dr. Banting. And finally, there was Wave still unconscious in his bed. However, the sailor began to move sightly as he showed signs of waking up. Wave opened his eyes and stood up straight on his bed still getting himself to be fully awake. As he did this, Kurome noticed Wave was awake and went to his side. "Wave, are you okay?" Kurome asked in concren. Wave took a couple seconds to back to his senses. While he was fully awake, the sailor felt pain in his head. There was also the aching pain throughout his legs, upper muscles, and especially in his right arm. Wave could barely move it as it he would feel some unsettling pain. "Other than this pain I'm feeling, especially from my right arm, I'd say I'm doing fine," he sailor replied. "That's good," Kurome said.

Kurome then proceeded to karate chop Wave's sore arm which caused the sailor to scream in pain. "Why would you-" "That's for deciding to fight the monster on your own and ignoring me when I told not to fight it," Kurome said angrily and sternly, interrupting Wave in the process. The sailor look at Kurome as he was processing everything she told him before sulking in sadden. It was true, Wave not only fought the monster on his own and payed the price for it, but he made Kurome mad at him for making such a reckless decision due to his anger. "Kurome, I-" before Wave could say anything, Kurome grabbed his red scarf and pulled him close to her. Kurome then kissed Wave with her eyes closed and Wave's eyes open in shock. Eventually, the sailor went along with this and closed his eyes and embraced their moment. After their kiss was over, Kurome hugs Wave and said, "But, I'm more happy that you're alive." Waves hugs back as they just stay silent and embrace this moment.

"Ahhhhhh, this is so cute" Kurome and Wave opened there eyes in shock and look to where the source of the voice came from. The source was from a snickering Leone with Chelsea behind her. "Hey, don't mind us, we're just enjoying the view," Leone said playfully. This caused Wave and Kurome to blush in embarrassment. Leone and Chelsea simply giggled at the couple's embarrassing moment.

After that was over, Leone said, "Well now that we had our laugh, let's get down to business." "What kind of business?" Wave asked. "Well, for one, we want to know if you want to join the Revolutionary Army in order to help us fight the monster?" Chelsea answered. Wave was taken back by what the lollipop girl said to him. The fact that they want him to join their army was very strange considering he's with the Empire. "And why should I join the enemy?" Wave said sternly. "I thought you would want to since Kurome join us a while ago." Chelsea stated.

Wave was even more shocked to hear that Kurome of all people has join them. He turned to the Black Eyed Assassin and asked, "Kurome, is this true?" Kurome simply nodded yes to answer his question. "Why? I thought you said you never leave the Empire," Wave said confused. "Wave, the Empire is gone," Kurome said. "What?!" Wave said surprised, "How did that happen?"

"Yea, a lot has happened while you were asleep, so we're here to explain everything," said Leone, "But first, hey Tyler, can you come in here?"

With that, Tyler came in the room as he was eating some rations. "What is it, Leone? I was eating something." As he entered the room, Tyler looked in shock as he saw Kurome and Wave. "Okay, why are two of our enemies doing here?" he asked cautiously.

There was a bit a silence from the tension in the room until Chelsea spoke in realization, "Oh right, we didn't tell Tyler about this." "Tell me what exactly?" Tyler asked.

"Right, so we have all have something we need to explain," Leone said, "So, let's all calm down and hear each other out and Tyler will show you a memory that you guys will need to see." After thinking it through, Tyler, Kurome, and Wave agreed and all of them explained what they all needed to know.

It took about 15 minutes to explain everything, but eventually everyone understood what was currently happening. Wave was shocked to hear the Empire was completely destroyed and that everyone were killed by the monster all on it's own. But currently in his mind, along with Kurome, was seeing how the monster named Doomsday was created. The fact it was once a baby turned into a monstrous weapon by a disgusting scientist was something horrific. Kurome especially hated this since she still remembers the pain she had to go through when the scientists back at the Empire injected their serums and drugs into her to become their perfect assassin. This was certainly something that really surprised the the two.

Tyler was also told that they are now allies at this point. He was a little surprised to hear this, but seeing their situation at hand, he decided to just go with it. Tyler then left the room to finish eating whatever food was available.

"So, now that you what's happening right now, what are you going to do?" Chelsea asked Wave. Wave was silent since he was still trying to process everything he just saw and was told. "Wave, like we said to Kurome, you don't have to join us. You'll already injured and we can handle the problem ourselves," Leone said.

Wave was still silent until he looked at Kurome, who was waiting for his answer. Seeing her face, Wave knew what he wanted to do. "Alright then, I've made uo my mind. I'll join your army and help put down the nonster," he said. Kurome then spoke to Wave, "Wave, are you sure about this?" "Yea I am. That monster still needs to pay for killing Bols a d hus family along with our comrades. Also, I need to be able to be with you so we can protect each other," Wave said with confidence.

While Kurome didn't like Wave having to fight with his current condition, but she was sure that the sailor made up his mind. So, she honored his respond and said, "Okay Wave, just be sure to be careful when that monster comes here," Kurome said with Wave nodding in agreement. "Alrighty then, welcome to our army. Let's hope we get along and put an end this destruction," Leone said with passion.

As Wave was being welcomed by Leone for joining their cause, he noticed a soldier that was still having a large icicle being removed from his arm by the doctor. After a couple seconds, Banting finally pulled the icicle out. With that out of the way, Banting began to work fixing the bloody hole in his arm. This was much faster and easier thanks to the teigu, Glorious Hands of God: Perfector, as Banting fixed up the hole in a matter of minutes and wrapped it up with some bandages. "That should do for you. For now rest," Banting said as he exited the room.

As the soldier decided to rest, Wave yelled out to him aa he wanted to talk to him. "Hey, you mind if I ask you a question?" asked Wave. The soldier was a little defensive to him considering he was originally part of the Empire. But, seeing situation, he decided to speak, "Fine, what's your question?" "What happened to you and who did that to your arm?" the sailor asked.

The soldier was a bit quiet as he looked at his arm and then finally spoke, "This came from that psychotic bitch you call Esdeath. She came out of nowhere and attacked me and my comrades when we were coming here. I'm the only survivor from her genocide."

Wave was a little taken back by his statement as he never thought his general would do something like that, but at the same time felt that Esdeath would do something like this. "Are you sure it was Esdeath?" he asked hesitantly. "Do you know anyone else that can create ice out of nothing and is know for causing massacres?" the soldier said as was now done talking and layed sideways, not facing Wave, and going to sleep.

Wave was pretty disturbed to hear Esdeath do something like that. He knew the ice general always loved to torture and cause trouble to cause war. But, for her to just kill like that randomly was unsettling. "Why would Esdeath do something like this?" Wave said to himself. "I don't why she would do it," said Kurome, getting Wave's attention, "But, what I do know is that she will be problem when it comes to our mission on killing Doomsday."

"What do mean, Kurome?" Wave asked. "Wave, I know that Esdeath is usually very kind to her subordinates and puts on this act of kindness and shows she's not all bad. But, like I said before, it's just an act. Unless your strong in her eyes or on her side, she couldn't care less about anyone when it comes to getting what she wants. If your weak, she'll kill or torture you for fun. Hell, most of the men joined her army because of her beliefs and are allowed to kill and rape with no consequences. And one thing she's known is that she always causing wars or force someone to fight for her own amusement."

"Kurome, you don't think Esdeath would..." Wave said as he realized something. "Considering how she really wanted to fight the monster, it is a possiblity," Kurome said.

"So what your saying is that Esdeath will do anything make sure that she can fight the monster, even kill our reinforcements?" Chelsea said in dread. "Most likely considering this is Esdeath we're talking." Kurome stated.

"Fucking great. It's bad enough that the bastard beast is already cornering us, but now Esdeath is now screwing us over just to satisfy her sick fetish," Leone said angrily. "All the more reason we need to take her down along with Doomsday," Chelsea said.

"But how? We don't know where Esdeath is and the monster could come here any minute for us," Wave said.

"We don't know honestly, but for now, we prepare ourselves for the worst. After all, like you said, the monster could come at any minute," said Chelsea.

Just then, the door to the room opened and Lubbock came in with a serious look and said, "We need to get out there now. My strings just picked up that Doomsday is about 20 meters close to out location."

Hearing this, eveyone began to run out of the room to the surface. Wave was about to get up until Kurome stopped him. "Wave, you still need to rest. Your arm is still sore," Kurome instructed. "Kurome. you know I can't do that. That thing is coming here to kill us all. I can't just lay here and do nothing," said Wave.

"I would advise you not to fight the way as you are now." Kurome and Wave turn to the source of the voice to see Dr. Banting. "Wave, I can understand that you want to go back out there and stop the creature, but your arm still needs to recover. If you go out there as you are now, you'll be more of a nuisance than help."

Wave wanted to talk back to the doctor, but he knew that Banting was right. His arm was still pretty sore from his previous fight with Doomsday and it will take more time for it to properly heal. The sailor hated this, but he had no choice. "Okay I'll stay, but Kurome make sure you're still alive when I get the chance to fight by your side," said Wave.

Kurome went close to Wave to gave him a quick kiss and said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to die so easily." With that, Kurome left the room with her Natala to battle. As the Black Eyed Girl left, Banting spoke out, "Despite what she's done in the past, you seem to have won her over." "Yea, I'm just as surprised as you are," Wave said while chuckling. "Do you plan ever settling down with her?" the doctor asked. "I never thought about that, but I wouldn't mind," Wave said happily as he went back to resting his and hoping for Kurome's safety.

 _Eastern Area of the Capital_

Back with the battle with the Walking War Machine, things were not going to well. Despite some members of Nightraid and about 150 more soldiers showing up, they could barely do anything to the beast. Doomsday kept pushing back the soldiers and Nightraid and was getting closer to their hideout. Tatsumi, Susanoo, and Najenda were currently attacking the beast with little effect while Akame was moving through the battlefield as she was waiting for her moment to strike the monster. She was having trouble doing so as there were little to no opening for her to strike her specific target.

Susanoo brought down his mace onto Doomsday's face which allowed Tatsumi to tackle it with his Neuntote spear. They immediately pulled back to allow Najenda to launch her mechanical punch to the beast which send it a few feet away. "Fire!" yelled one of the soldiers as all the cannons fires their cannonballs directly at the beast. Doomsday simply emerged from the smoke and unleashed it'a fire breath on one of the cannon squads. The other squads saw this with horror and anger as they just lost more soldiers. "Reload the cannons!" yelled one of the leaders and the soldiers began reloading. "Damn it, the beast reduced our cannon squads down to three," one of the leaders said to himself in anger, "What does it take to kill this thing?"

Nightraid was facing Doomsday as they were looking very tired. "Damn it, we're throwing everything we have at this thing and it hasn't show any openings for Akame to use," Tatsumi said in annoyance. "Indeed, Esdeath was more easier for us to get an opening compared to this," Najenda commented.

Doomsday looked at the group and began to charge once again and Susanoo doing the same. The teigu swing his mace with all his might towards the monster as the Ultimate attacked with it's electric punch. When the two attacks collide, the electric punch proved to be the more powerful as the punch completely destroyed the mace. Susanoo was shocked to see this. but it reaction would be replaced by pain as Doomsday's electric punch hit Susanoo's face and launched him through the battlefield.

"Susanoo!" Tatsumi screamed in concern and fear. Doomsday then fired it's bone projectiles onto Tatsumi, Akame, and Najenda which they all dodged in the nick of time. The Ultimate then ran towards Tatsumi as it readied it's electric fists. The Incursio user twirled his spear and swing the weapon at the monster which it countered with it's electric punch.

Despite his strength, Doomsday completely overpowered Tatsumi as the assassin was launched back at high speeds. Tatsumi managed to stop himself by stabbing Neuntote into the ground. As the Incursio user was now in a complete stop, Tatsumi looked up to see Doomsday about to unleash it's fire breath. The assassin didn't have anytime to move out of the way, so Tatsumi quickly used his cape as cover as Doomadsy unleashed it's fire onto him

Despite the armor being able to withstand some of the explosion heat of Rubicante's bomb, the flames were already taking effect on him in a matter a seconds. The fire was heating by the metal armor at very dangerous levels. He could feel that the flames will burn him to a crisp if he doesn't get out of there quickly. Just when Tatsumi felt he was at his limit, help arrived.

"Fire!" With that, the cannons were fired again, only this time, there was a large energy beam with the cannonballs. Because the Ultimate was occupied with it's fire breath, Doomaday was hit directly and was skidding through the ground into another building. With the cannon squad was Mine as she has fired Pumpkin at the Killing War Machine.

With Doomsday gone, the flames stopped and Tatsumi was no longer on fire and he could breath properly. He immediately deactivated his teigu to prevent any problems and just sat on the ground looking almost burned out.

"Tatsumi!" The voice came from Chelsea as she ran to Tatsumi's side. "Are you okay?!" she said in concern. Tatsumi coughed before saying anything, "Yea.. just need... water." "Jesus, you're over heating," Chelsea said, "Guys, we need some water over here!"

"Got you covered!" yelled Lubbock as he also arrived to the battlefield. He immediately took out a water canister and gave it to Chelsea. She then gave Tatsumi water as the assassin began to drink the cool liquid. "Slowly now," Chelsea instructed and the armor user did just that.

"Looks like he's much better now," said Najenda as she arrived, "But, it's best to get him out of here for now and let his body cool down." "But, who's going to take him away from here," the lollipop girl asked. "I'll do it."

They all turned to see Leone as she ws in her beast mode. "Don't worry, I'll get him somewhere much cooler and away from here," she said. "You sure about this?" Nejanda asked. "To be honest, I think it's best for me not to be in the front lines right now considering my problem," Leone said grimly as she remembered that thing was here and was afraid that she'll freeze up again.

Seeing Leone's face, Najenda said, "Very well, take Tatsumi out of here and make sure he's cooldown enough so he can join the fight once again. But remember, no matter how much you try to avoid it, you'll have to face Doomsday again."

"Yea, I know," Leone said before she picked up Tatsumi and carried him away from the battlefield. "Boss, I'm going with them too. I'm more of a sneak attacker than I am a fighter," said Chelsea. "Very well, becareful out there," Najenda said as she dismissed Chelsea as she ran to the direction that Leone and Tatsumi had gone to.

"Okay, now that that's done with, l'll explain to you my plan we're doing," Najenda said as Lubbock payed attention to what was going to say.

As that was going on, Akame was looking at the building to where Doomsday was as she was waiting for it to emerge. "So this is where you were sis." Akame turned around to see Kurome with Natala beside her. "Kurome," said Akame. "It's good to see you too as well," Kurome said happily.

"Sis, what are you doing? I thought you'd be in the battlefield like everyone else," Kurome said questioningly. "I was given a objective by my boss that will allow me to bury that monster once and all," Akame replied. "Oh really. then what is it?" her sister asked. "I'll explain everything to you since I'll need your help as well," said the older sister. "Sure thing, Akame," Kurome responded. With that, Akame began to explain what the plan was and how she could help.

After a while, Doomsday emerge out of the bulding as it roared in anger after being knocked back by it's prey. In front of the beast was Susanoo and Najenda as the eye patched woman was giving her teigu some kind of energy from her. The creature was intrigued to see what they were trying to do, but wanted to kill them even more. Before Doomsday make a move, something unexpected happened. With all the energy put into the human teigu, Susanoo appearance changed.

Susanoo's hair whitened, his horns grew long and turned black, and a giant disk appeared behind his back. The human teigu's outfit also changed from his standard rodes to black ripped up pants and his upper body was exposed. And in his hand was a long transparent sword known as Ame no Murakumo. Susanoo had just entered into his trump card mode: Magatama Manifestation.

As the transformation was now complete, Najenda collapsed as she was now exhausted. "This is my last usage of the trump card. Make sure you don't let it go to waste," Najenda said to her teigu. "Don't worry. I won't," Susanoo said as he engaged with the monster by flying towards it at faster than the eye speeds with Doomsday doing the same thing. When the two fighters clashed together, a huge shockwave was created that blew away anything in it's way. Everyone were trying their best to hold on to something to prevent being blown away from this immense force. In the middle of it all, Susanoo and Doomsday were engaged in a struggle as they were pushing each other back Susanoo with his sword and Doomsday with it's giant bone claw.

Susanoo managed to break this struggle by using his Yasakani no Magatama to further increase his strength and speed. Susanoo pushed back the beast with his sword while also destroying the bone claw. As the creature was pushed back, Doomsday fired it's bone projectiles at Susanoo. But, the teigu anticipated this and use the disk behind him to use Yata no Kagami which absorbed the projectiles and fired them back at the beast.

The bone projectiles broke apon impacted against Doomsday's skin. "Looks like your resistant to your own attacks," Susanoo said to himself, "No matter, I have other ways of taking you down." Susanoo began to transfer his energy into his sword. He charged at the monster and began swinging his sword multiple times to slash at the creature. While this didn't hurt Doomsday, it did keep the creature at bay.

As the attacks just kept coming, Doomsday was analyzing Susanoo's movements as it was trying to find an opening. After a couple seconds, the Ultimate found an opening and attacked Susanoo with it's bone claws. The Walking War Machine accurately hacked off Susanoo's arm that had the sword off from his body.

Seeing his situation, Susanoo immediately jumped away from the beast. But Doomsday wouldn't let him as it aim it's claws at the human teigu and fire it's retractable claws into Susanoo's side. With that, Doomsday retracted the claws to get Susanoo closer to it.

However, before it could do anything, the Ultimate was hit in the head by another energy beam, forcing it to the ground. With this distraction, Susanoo broke the bone claws attached to him and got out of there.

Doomsday got up and looked where the attack came from to see a familiar face. It saw Mine staring at it with anger and killing intent in her eyes as she aimed Pumpkin at the beast. "You're gonna pay for killing Sheele you son of a bitch," she said as fired her another energy beam. Doomsday simply used it's glass-like bone shield to reflect the engry beam somewhere else. Seeing the pink assassin made the creature really want to kill her considering she was one of the few to get away from it. So, Doomsday ran to her in order to rip the pink girl into a bunch of bloody pieces.

However, Lubbock stopped the beast by using his metal strings to tie up it's legs and let Doomsday fall to the ground. The Ultimate saw the layers of string around it's legs and immediately ripped them off with it's bone claws. As Doomsday freed itself, Susanoo came back and tackled the Ultimate and slashed it with his sword.

Doomsday tried to attack, but was met with multiple energy beams to the face by Mine. The Walking War Machine redirected some of them with it's glass-like bone shield. It was about attack until it's left arm was caught in some kind of tongue. Doomsday see that the tongue came from a giant frog and on top of it was Kurome. The Black Eyed Assassin had just summoned one of her newer puppets, Kaiser Frog, to help fight against the beast.

Doomsday tried to ripped off the tongue until it's other arm was wrapped up by a bunch of strings by Lubbock as he and Najenda held on to the strings to prevent the monster from using it's right arm. With the Kaiser Frog and Lubbock with Najenda constricting the arms, Doomsday was now trapped. However, this was not at all easy as the frog, Lubbock and Najenda were very much struggling to keep Doomsday from using it's arm.

With this opportunity, Susanoo along with Natala charged at Doomsday to began their assult. The Ultimate was about to unleash a fire breath, but was interrupted by an energy blast from Mine. Susanoo held onto Doomsday's neck while Natala did the same with the beast's waist to prevent it from moving. With the monster subdued for now, Najenda yelled out, "Akame, strike now!"

Akame immediately sprang into action as she was going to aim her sword into the beast eye. Doomsday, however, still struggled on as it kept using it's fire breath which prevented Akame from getting close. But the fire breath's range was short as Mine kept shooting it and Susanoo was forcing it's mouth shut to prevent it from using it. With it's fire breath subdued to the best of their abilities, Akame jumped into the air as she planned to finished this.

However, Doomsday was more than determined to prevent this. As it's bone spikes began to grow on it's arms and upper body. Susanoo and Natala were being stabbed in the process, along with the Lubbock's string and frog's tongue, but they held on. They all thought that the monster was trying to use it's bone spikes to cut it's way to freedom, but they about to proven wrong. As Akame descended onto the creature, Doomsday's body began to spark up with yellow sparks. Everyone was questioning what the creature was doing now. Najenda was the first realize what the Ultimate was planning and tried to warn the others, but it was too late.

Doomsday roared as it activated it's electricity powers as it flowed through it's entire body. The electric curtain went through not only it's body but through the metal wire and the frog's tongue effectively turning it into a monstrous taser. Najenda, Lubbock, Susanoo, Natala and the Kaiser Frog were all electrocuted with Kurome being the only one fast enough to jumped off of Kaiser Frog to avoid the electric current. Akame saw this and tried to prevent her fall to the monster, but there was nothing she could do and ended up getting electricuted as well the moment she touch Doomsday. The current was so strong that it sent Susanoo, Natala and Akame were flying away from the beast as they landed hard to the ground.

With there guards down, Doosmday deactivated it electric current and immediately used it's bone spikes to cut free from the wires from Najenda and Lubbock as they fell to the ground unconscious. And the monster cut the tongue off from the now dead frog as well. With it's arms free, Doomsday ws back in action.

Mine and the cannon squad she was with immediately counterattacked as the soldiers fired more cannonballs and Mine firing energy beams. Doomsday simply towards as it took the cannonballs head on while also deflecting the energy beams with it's glass-like bone shields on it's arms. As it got close to it's prey, Doomsday used it's very long bone claw and slashed the bottom of the building, Mine and cannon squad were, with extreme force which resulted with the building collapsing. Seeing this, Mine and soldiers fell to the abyss below. The pink assassin was able to use Pumpkin fired a beam towards the ground to use the recoil to lessen her fall and survive. But the entire squad weren't lucky as they had nothing to help them prevent their fall and they all plummeted to their deaths.

Doomsday chuckled at it's fine work of destruction and thought that the pink girl was dead. As it was admiring the sight, Susanoo charges in with his sword and slashes Doomsday, launching the beast to the side. Susanoo charged again for another strike, but Doomsday was ready this time and attack with an electric punch as it forced Susanoo to the ground. Then the Ultimate slams both it's fists onto the human teigu, causing Susanoo a large amount of pain and even felt his core crack a little.

The monster was about to attack again until it notice something from the corner of it's eye. Doomsday saw Kurome as she was helping her sister, Akame to get up on her feet. "Are you okay, sis?" she asked. "A little shook up from the electricity, but I'll be fine." Akame replied. Seeing as they were wide open and Susanoo down for the count, Doomsday jumped into the air and descended towards the two sisters in order to crush them to death.

As Kurome was helping her sister, Akame noticed a shadow covering them. When she looked up, the assassin widen her eyes with fear. "Above us!" she yelled which got Kurome to look up to see the monster closing in on them. Kurome became scared as there was no time for both her and Akame to get out of the way in time. She felt she had to either leave Akame behind to save herself or throw Akame away from her to make sure her big sister lived. Kurome was in a very tight right now.

Luckily and unluckily, something did come to her rescue but at a cost. Pushing them both away from the danger, Natala looks at Kurome one more time before he closed his eyes and waited for his demise. Doomsday landed on top on Natala with it's feet, crushing him into a bloody pile. To make sure the puppet stayed dead, the Ultimate scraped it's feet onto the corpse and made it into a even bloodier mess.

As Kurome and Akame got back up, they see just what had happend to their old comrade. While Akame was sad to see Natala die like this, she was somewhat glad that he was free from the Yatsufusa teigu. Kurome, on the other hand, was in anguish as see saw her old comrade, her friend completely turn into a pool of blood, gore and bones. She was on the verge of crying as well. However, she won't be able to do that as Doomsday charged at them in the intent to finish them off.

But before it could, Doomsday was tackled by Susanoo. The human teigu then punch the creature right in the face, launching it through the ground. While the human teigu was able to push away the monster, Susanoo felt that he was near his limit from not only from his regeneration, but for the amount of time he had left to sustain his trump card form. It didn't help that Doomsday had cracked his core a bit. But had to do what he must to allow Akame to end this.

Doomsday got up from the ground as it was next to the dead corpse of the Kaiser Frog. The creature looked behind it to Susanoo as he was readying himself to attack again with his sword. Doomsday decided to extend it's bone claws out to kill the human teigu. But, by accident, it's bone claws stabbed into the belly of the frog danger beast. When the Ultimate removed the claws out of the stomach, it noticed that the liquid from the frog was trying to melt it's claws. It also noticed the liquid that was spilling out of the frog was melting the concrete that it fell on. Seeing this gave Doomsday an idea on how to end this struggle with it's opponent.

Susanoo charged at Doomsday once again with it's sword as Doomsday this same with it's bone claws. Susanoo brought his sword in order to slash it's head. But, before the sword could even connect to the head, the Ultimate used it's right arm which not only block the attack, but destroyed the sword in the process. Susanoo widen his eyes in shock seeing this happen. But, before he could process anything, Doomsday grabbed Susanoo's head and threw him near the corpse of the Kaiser Frog.

When Susanoo tried to get up, Doomsday stabbed both it's bone claws into his arms and hands to the ground. The creature broke off the bone claws from it's arms as it had now subdued the human teigu. As Susanoo tried to break free, he noticed that the Walking War Machine was picking the dead frog and lift it over him. Susanoo was confused on what it was to do until he notice some kind of liquid was coming out from the corpse and fell onto part of his clothing. The moment the liquid touch the clothing, it was burned and melted it into a complete puddle. That's when Susanoo realized what the monster was planning to do as he saw Doomsday smile at him with it's bone claws ready.

Susanoo tried his best to escape, but it was too late. Doomsday sliced the stomach of Kaiser Frog and unleashed a large amount of liquid onto Susanoo which was acid. As soon as the pool of acid made contact with the human teigu, he was felt an extreme amount of pain. Susanoo screamed as the acid began to eat away his body and core. The skin and meat was melting into a disgusting liquid and whatever bones were in the human teigu were already breaking apart. Susanoo screams even became quieter as the acid was melting his throat completely. Doomsday looked at the scene with a satisfied grin in it's face. After about a few more seconds, the acid finally eat away Susanoo's core as it broke apart into pieces. The pieces were then melt away.

Just when Susanoo's core was being destroyed, Najenda and Lubbock get back up from their unconscious state and looked where the beast was. They were confused on what was happening until Najenda noticed a red core that belonged to Susanoo be detroyed completely by the deadly liquid. Najenda could only look with horror as her teigu, her loyal friend, was dead. "Susanoo," she said in sadness.

With Susanoo finally dead, Doomsday moved away from the melted corpse and let out roar of victory throughout the battlefield. But as the beast roared, something went passed it in incredible speed. The beast saw it was Akame as she was placing Murasume back into it's scabbard as she said, "You are buried." With that, Doomsday felt a pain throughout it's body as red markings appeared throughout the beast's body. Doomsday began to scream in pain from the poison flowing throughout it's body.

While Najenda was still sadden by Susanoo's death, she smiled as her plan had worked. Because blade weapons were useless on Doomsday's outside skin, she made a plan that instead of attacking the monster from the outisde, Akame would strike it from the inside. The Red Eyed assassin was tasked to strike the moment Doomsday's mouth was opened wide enough to expose it's tongue. She would slash the soft tongue to allow the poison to do it's work.

Even with the electircity somewhat limiting her speed, Akame was glad she was fast enough to finally able to complete her mission. The Red Eyed Assassin looked at Doomsday as it was now shaking uncontrollably and roaring in pain as Murasume's poison was doing it's work. She was surprised to see that Doomsday was still holding on despite how powerful the poison is. Akame saw that the beast was about to collapse and she knew from that moment that the madness was finally over. Or so she thought.

Before Doomsday could fall to the ground, it stopped itself by placing on of it's leg forward for support. Then the beast roared loudly into the sky. While it was doing this, the red symbols on Doomsday completely disappeared. After all that, the Ultimate stood there completely fine, but extremely angry.

Everyone that was looking at this were completely shocked to see what just happened. Akame was especially shocked to see this as this monster was actually able to resist Murasume's poison like that. The once powerful poison that was said to kill any living thing in one strike had been overpowered by this benemoth.

Doomsday looked at Akame with killing intent and immediately charged at her as the beast rised it's arms up in an attempt to crush her to death. Luckily, Akame jumped out of the way in time. However what happened next was unexpected. As Akame was in the air, Doomsday extended out it's bone claws to attacked the assassin. But, the claws were completely different from before as there was this black and purple substance around them. Wasting no time, Doomsday swung it's claws at Akame and managed to hit her.

As the Red Eyed Assassin was at a safe distance from the creature, she looked at her injury she recieved. Lucky for her, the Doomsday only managed to cut her stomach and they weren't deep. As she finished examining her wounds, Kurome ran to her side. "Sis, are you okay?" Kurome asked in concern. Yea, I'm fine," Akame said to calm her sister down. Then Najenda, Lubbock, and Mine showed up as well.

"Akame, thank god you're okay," Najenda said happily. "Indeed I am, Bo-" Akame stopped talking as she began coughing and then all of a sudden, she vomited out blood. Everyone looked at her with shock and confusion at this. Akame looked at the blood and she was questioning what was happening to her. Then she noticed something that was happening to her wounds. There was some kind of black and purple substance that was not only inside her wounds, but it looked like it was eating away her flesh.

Seeing this made Akame realize what was happening to her. The horrible truth that she could not avoid or prevent no matter how much she tried. The monster, Doomsday, had poisoned her with it's claws. After realizing this, Akame lost her balance and fell to the ground and drop Murasume in the process. Kurome and Najenda managed to catch her and lay her down. Everyone was panicking on what was going on with Akame. Kurome even began to tear up seeing her older sister in this state. "Big sis, what's happening to you?" she yelled in concern. The only response Kurome got were squeals of pain from Akame as white foam was coming out of her mouth along with some blood. The sight only made Kurome cry in sadness as she was seeing her sister, her only family, die in front of her. Despite everything that was happening, even with her being unresponsive eyes moving randomly, Akame was trying her best to look at Kurome. It was like seeing her younger sister gave her some kind of comfort even in her demise. After a couple seconds of the two sisters looking at each other, Akame finally let out her final breath and was no longer moving. Akame was dead.

Seeing this, Kurome began to heavily cry onto her dead sister's chest as she had just lost the one thing she had to family. Mine and Lubbock cried as well seeing their closest friend die in the most horrific way possible. Najenda looked at the dead assassin with a sad and mournful look. _"Akame, I'm sorry,"_ she felt somewhat responsible for her death.

During their moment of mourning, Doomsday chuckled at the sight as the Red Eyed Assassin was finally dead. The Ultimate was glad as the woman did cause it pain with that sneak attack, but was somewhat glad as the woman did give it a new ability. The monster then roared to the sky to announce it's victory over the assassin.

Doomsday's roar caught Kurome's attention as she looked at beast with her teary eyes. The Black Eyed Assassin looked at the monster with a blank stare. It then slowly changed into a face of complete anger and hatred. Kurome looked at Doomsday with killing intent as this thing was responsible for killing her sister and she would make sure that the creature will pay for what it's done.

She pulled out her teigu, Yatsufusa, out of the scabbard and raised it into the air. Then the blade began to emit creating a black orb and black electricity went into the ground. This caused the ground to shake and cracks to be formed. Doomsday and everyone else were being shaken up by this and were wondering what Kurome was doing. They got their answer as a giant hand appear out from the earth.

Elsewhere, we see Chelsea and Leone helping Tatsumi recover from being overheated and it seemed he would recovered quite soon. Then all of a sudden they felt the earth shake. "What the hell? What's going on?" Leone said in confusion. Chelsea was wondering about that as well and when as she looked around, she spotted something. "I think that's what's causing it," said Chelsea as she got Leone to look what she was seeing. They both see a giant monster that was bigger than the buildings themselves.

Back at the bookstore, Twiggs see this giant benemoth as it was beginning to stand up. "What the hell is that?" he wondered.

Back to the battlefield, Doomsday and everyone looked at what Kurome had summoned to the field. In front of Doomsday was a giant skeletal monster thst had no skin, organs, or anything. It was like a skeletal zombie. This benemoth is an undead super class danger beast called the Death Tagool.

On the shoulder of the skeletal beast was Kurome as she looked down to the Ultimate. With anger and hatred within her, she yelled at Doomsday saying, "I don't care at this point if you become my puppet or not, but I will make sure you die today!" With that, Death Tagool roared at Doomsday, ready to begin their monstrous battle.

 **Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd that's a wrap**

 **Really went full throttle on this chapter as I really enjoyed doing this one despite my arms now in pain. Hope you guys enjoy this newest chapter. Now on to the next time:**

 **The Ultimate is getting closer to the hideout. Tatsumi is currently out of commission. Susanno and Akame are now dead. And Kurome had now unleashed her last and most powerful puppet: Death Tagool. Will Kurome's puppet be enough to kill Doomsday? Can Tatsumi and Wave recover in time to rejoin the battle? And when will Esdeath strike?**

 **Find out in the next chapter of Empire's Doomsday.**

 **Discord Server: Symbiote Lair**

 **Discord account: Dragon78591#7491**

 **Feel free to either favorite, comment, or ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter. See ya.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, Andrew7859, here with another chapter. Sorry about not doing a chapter for this one for a while. Toxin Ga Kill took a lot of my time when I did that chapter; along with Master Roshi vs Tenko Chabashira. But now, I got another chapter done and I hope you guys enjoy this. Also, just played and finished Spiderman PS4 and I loved it. Definitely one if my favorite games out there. And here's to a new year 2019. Before we start, let's answer some questions:**

Q:So when are you going to do the thing x akame ga kill crossover?

 **A: I will do it but I have other fanfic ideas I want to do, so it will take a while for me to get to it. Also, I don't want to do all of these fanfics ideas at the same time as it will** **being stressful and hard to keep track of everything. So, I'm doing these ideas one at a time.**

Q:What type of story do you want to make?

 **A:To be honest, only ideas I have interest with and have an idea on how I can make it work.**

Q:which doomsday is this?

 **A:I already answered this question already, but I'll repeat it again. I didn't really use any version of Doomsday from one source, I just mixed up certain versions of Doomsday, like from the comics, Justice League Animated Series and the Death Battle series, for this one. From the design to the powers.**

 **Last question is one a few of you asked and that is why I killed off Akame so early on in this and why I didn't let her use her trump card. I killed off Akame early because I wanted to catch my readers off guard and try something different. In any other fanfic, people would expect Akame to live in the end. But here, I decided to change that and have Akame die early to shock you guys. Why she didn't have a full out fight with Doomsday is because I felt that, compared to the other members of Nightraid, Akame was the most ineffective against Doomsday. Her Murasume wouldn't kill the Ultimate with it's poison due to it not having any organs and the fact that her sword wouldn't even be able to cut throught Doomsday's skin in the slightest. Also I intentionally had Akame get one-shotted because her death was supposed to be ironic. She one-shots her opponents with her poisonous sword, so she dies by getting one-shotted by Doomsday's poisonous claws. And then there's the question of why I didn't let Akame use her trump card. To be perfectly honest,** **I forgot about her trump card when writing that chapter. I didn't mean to ignore it; it just completely slip through my mind. So sorry to any of you who wanted to see the Little War Horn trump card in action.**

 **Next is the suggestions:**

 **Hellsing and Akame ga kill**

 **Alucard new master Najenda**

Not interested as I've never seen Hellsing

 **Fate Stay Night and Akame ga kill**

 **Karna-Servant and Akame-Master**

I seen this idea thrown around a lot to other writers to do this one. I get that you want this idea done as it is an interesting concept. But, i'm not the guy to do this as I've seen Fate Zero and I'm interested in watch anymore of the Fate series. It's timeline is too confusing for me.

 **Jason vs. Alucard vs. Carnage**

I'm not doing this as I only really want to do one vs one battles. Also, making this into a full on story is too much work for me.

 **Ultron, Sigma, Venjix Virus, and Metal Sonic become fuse together and the worlds of Marvel, Capcom, Power Rangers, and Sonic must work together to stop them**

Dude, this is way too much for me. It's hard enough to make a crossover between two franchises as I have to make sense of it to a degree and make it work. This is extremely overboard. I know you told me not to do this one, so I won't. Thanks anyway.

 **Asura's Wrath and Akame Ga Kill**

Nice idea, but not interested. Never played Asura's Wrath.

 **Class 1A including mei and maybe eraserhead and all might got teleported to the world of metal gear during the events of metal gear rising reveangence!**

While I like metal gear rising, I still haven't played it. So I can't do this one. Not only that, I can't think of an idea on how I can make this work.

 **SCP-682: The Hard-To-Destroy Reptile is pitted against Akame ga Kill!**

No. This one feels way too similar to this fanfic. Sorry.

 **Oh and one more thing to say before we start. Because I'm getting too many suggestions from you guys, I decided I had to fix it. So from now on, I'm limiting the amount of suggestions I get by 4 per update on all of my stories and anymore than that will be ignored and I won't talk about them. So keep that in mind when giving me a suggestion, especially to Dcraus and Darius Crawford1. I like you guys, but you two bombard me the most with a bunch of suggestions.**

 **Now with all that out of the way, let's get this chapter started.**

 **Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd begin:**

 _Western Side of the Empire_

In this side, at an urban area of the city, we see Esdeath as she is certainly using her teigu to create multiple giant ice centaur soldiers. Esdeath was currently using her newest trump card that she had been developing for a while now. This trump card would allow her to create multiple ice golems that would fight by her side. She called this trump card, Ice Calvary. The ice general was originally going to use this trump card to create a massive army to use against the Revolutionary Army when they decided to make their move and attack the Empire. However, because of this unexpected attack and massacre from this new danger beast that appeared out of nowhere, Esdeath only had enough time to create an small army that consisted in around fifty of them. Though she did plan on at least creating a hundred of these to face off against the beast.

As Esdeath continued creating her small army, she felt the earth shake and then heard a monstrous roar. The ice general looked around to see where it was coming from. She eventually spotted the source of where the roar came from and was very much intrigued. "It looks like Kurome decided to summon her strongest puppet," Esdeath said excitedly as she see Death Tagool roaring to the ground.

"Let's see how well you do against the monster, Kurome."

Back at the battlefield, Najenda, Lubbock, and Mine were currently running from rooftop to rooftop as they were heading back to base. As things were now, losing all their soldiers, cannon squads, Susanoo, and Akame, they had no choice but to retreat for now. They were just lucky that Kurome, unintentionally become a decoy for them to escape as she summoned Death Tagool.

"Hey boss, you think Kurome's puppet will be able to damage the monster?" Lubbock asked.

Najenda looked at the battlefield for a quick moment to see the giant skeletal zombie smashing its hands to the ground. She turned away and said, "To be honest, I severely doubt it. After seeing it adapt to survive things like slashes and Murasume's poison and how brute force doesn't faze it, all this will do is just delay the inevitable," Najenda said grimly.

Lubbock and Mine were a little surprised to hear their boss said this. After every opponent they have faced in the past, despite the odds and how powerful they were, there was always a way for them to kill them. So hearing that winning against the monster was pointless was a bit shocking for them to hear. But they very much understood why Najenda would say this. After seeing what Doomsday was capable of, they were really running out of ideas on how to kill this creature. So with that in mind, they continued on back to their base to regroup with the others.

Back at the battlefield, Death Tagool was smashing the ground as it tried to crush Doomsday. However, the beast jumped away from the attacks with ease. As it kept leaping away from the zombie's hand, the Walking War Machine would unleash it's fire breath on the giant. While it didn't do much to hurt the puppet, it did damage some of it's bones.

However when Doomsday jumped away from one of it's attacks, the Death Tagool managed to use it's other hand to get a hold of the beast. Then Kurome command the puppet to crush Doomsday with it's might with both it's hands. With everything the puppet had, the Death Tagool crushed the Ultimate with its giant skeleton hands. The teigu user felt satisfaction from hearing the crushing bones from the beast, knowing that the monster is dead. Kurome then looked at her right side to see the Murasume teigu in its scabbard on her. She smiles as she said to the weapon, "I did it, sis. You've been avenged."

Kurome had a bit of tears in her eyes since she was still sad losing her older sister. She wished she could use Yatsufusa to make Akame her puppet, but it wouldn't be possible. The poison her sister received not only killed her, but it was dissolving her organs and bones from the inside into a liquid. It was evident when she was her big sister, seeing her poisoned wound literally eating away her stomach. Kurome truly losted her big sister for good, but at least she was able to kill the monster for her.

That is until the Death Tagool's hands began to move on their own. Kurome was surprised to see this since she didn't command her puppet to do this. But her surprise look turned to shock and horror from seeing this terrifying scene. That scene being Doomsday prying open her puppet's hands with the beast looking at her with it's dead, raged, red eyes. Seeing the beast alive was horrifying enough, but seeing the skeletal hands all cracked up with a caved in holes as well. Kurome realized that the crushing sound she heard wasn't from the Ultimate, but was coming from her puppet's hands. She realized that if she was going to kill this abomination, she really had to think creatively.

With quick thinking, Kurome commanded her puppet to throw Doomsday away. The Ultimate was thrown in fast speeds as it crash to the ground hard. But despite this, after a couple seconds, Doomsday jumped into the air and attacked with it's bone projectiles. Kurome quickly hid behind her puppet's left hand to avoid getting shot while having the right hand swing at the Ultimate. With the monster down, Death Tagool charged up a small ball of energy from its mouth. As Doomsday got up from the ground, Death Tagool unleashed it attack, turning the ball of energy into a gigantic death beam towards the Ultimate.

Seeing this, Doomsday held up it's arms and used it's glass-like bone shield to reflect the beam towards the sky. Despite the destruction and danger that was happening, the people that were looking at it couldn't help by feel awe and amazement by the sight alone. There was some beauty to see from a blue pillar of light reaching the sky itself

However, Kurome could only feel frustration from seeing this as her puppet's attack was being redirected from her target. Even when the beast was being pushed back a bit, Doomsday stayed strong and firm with it's defense. Eventually the beam died out as puppet could no longer continue it's attack.

Now with the beam gone, Doomsday charged electricity through its arms and ran towards the skeletal zombie. The Death Tagool responded by pulling back it's arm and then swinging it hard at the airborne Doomsday. The two monsters collided and a massive shockwave was made as it blew away multiple debris around it.

 _Lubbock's Bookstore_

Back at the bookstore, soldiers were all fully prepared as they waited for the monstrosity. As they waited, Najenda, Lubbock, and Mine made it back to the bookstore. "You two, in the front lines. I want you helping these soldiers fighting Doomsday," Najenda commanded. Mine and Lubbock did what she said, while Najenda went to find Twiggs. She found Twiggs in the bookstore as he taking a couple gulps from a bottle of alcohol in his hand with a frustrated face.

"Twiggs?" Najenda asked, confused by Twigg's behavior.

"Oh, hello Najenda," Twiggs simply said back.

"What are you doing? Your army needs you in the front right now. And I thought you weren't a drinker," Najenda said.

"I'm not, but after everything that's happened, I needed something to calm myself down a little," Twiggs simply said, gulping a few more chugs.

"It's that bad for you?" she asked in concern.

"Of course it's bad," Twiggs growled, "I've lost about ten thousand soldiers today in a spand of an hour or more, we have at best a hundred and fifty at base here, and worst, the reinforcements I requested haven't arrived yet. So, I'm sorry if I'm on edge right now. To be honest, I don't even see us winning against this monster at all."

"Twiggs, don't say that. You can't be sure that Doomsday can't be killed," Najenda said.

"Oh really, then other than Tatsumi, Leone, and Chelsea coming here not to long ago, why is it that I haven't seen Akame or Susanoo when you, Mine, and Lubbock arrived?" Twiggs sternly asked.

Najenda stood their quietly as she looked down to the ground with a grim look on her. She couldn't admit that her plan to fail and it ultimately caused her to lose two of her members. But her look was enough for Twiggs to read her and understand what happened.

"I'm guessing they were killed by Doomsday, along with the rest of my soldiers," Twiggs said.

"Unfortunately yes. Even worse, Murasume's poison wasn't enough to kill it. The monster even adapted to become immune to it," Najenda stated in despair.

"Great, that's just great. Not even your best assassin could kill it. That's enough prove to show how little chance we have to killing it," Twiggs argued.

"Twiggs, you can't give up like this. We went up against the odds before-"

"Not like this, Najenda!"

Twiggs interrupted Najenda as he screamed out his frustration at the boss of Nightraid, much to her dismay.

"This soldiers, my soldiers were ready to take down the Empire and kill Esdeath for good. To bring peace to this city. But now, all of a sudden, we have to kill an abomination to nature that can adapt to the point of being unkillable! How are we going to kill something like that?!" Twiggs yelled as he takes some deep breaths.

Najenda was quiet for a bit from receiving everything Twiggs said to her before speaking, "I don't know to be honest. After confronting the monster, I felt like fighting Esdeath when I decided to leave the Empire. Its power and amount of destruction it caused showed me how strong it is and weak we truly are against it. But, I won't give up so easily. Even if the monster can adapt, there has to be something that can kill it in one blow. After all, a creature cannot adapt when they are dead."

"I know, but what do we have that can kill it in one blow?" Twiggs asked.

"I don't know, but we will find a way. Remember, we are fighting for not only for this city, but for the people that live here. While they are waiting at the safe zone, those citizens are expecting us to bring peace to the city. And the only way we are going to do that is by killing Esdeath and Doomsday. Look I get it, we have lost a lot of soldiers today in such a short span of time. We've lost people that were very close to us. But, we must not let their deaths be in vain. Remember, we are all that stand. We are the only ones that can bring peace back to this city. So please old friend, don't give up now. Not when we're so close."

Twiggs stood there for a while, taking in the words Najenda spoke to him. He could feel the hope in those, wanting him to keep fighting and not give up so easily. However, Twiggs still had doubt seeing their situation at hand and how much people they lost. These two feelings were in conflict as Twiggs was deciding what to do now. Finally, one feeling won out and Twiggs gave his response.

"Alright, if you say so then I'll continue to fight. After all, if I die, I might as well die fighting for the freedom and peace for the people. I just hope we can actually win this," Twiggs said.

"We can and we will, old friend. By the way, where's Tyler? I thought he be in the front lines," Najenda asked.

"Oh Tyler, I send him to get reinforcements for me since I'm pretty sure the messenger bird never arrived to them. Can you guess who's responsible for that?" Twiggs explained.

"Who?" Najenda asked

"Esdeath."

Najenda had a look of shock as her eyes widen in horror. "A-are you sure?"

"As much as I hate to believe it, but I'm sure. From a survivor from a group lf soldiers I requested and some information Wave and Kurome provided to me about her, Esdeath is the only explanation for us not receiving any reinforcements yet," Twiggs explained, "It was bad enough that we had to take out both Esdeath and Doomsday, but now that ice bitch is purposely lowering our numbers just to satisfy her blood lust."

"Damn it," Najenda said in frustration, "I knew she was always wanting to cause wars and fight and torture her opponents. But, I didn't think she would go this far. If Doomsday really that strong, then I can see why Esdeath would want the beast to fight her."

"So what do we do?" Twiggs asked.

"For now, we focus on Doomsday since we don't know where Esdeath is and the fact that the beast is approaching us. Kurome's puppet isn't going to last long against the monster," Najenda said.

"Okay then, but before we go..." Twiggs brings the bottle of alcohol to Najenda with a friendly smile on his face, "Here, I can tell you need some of this just as badly as I did."

Najenda smiles as she accepts her friend's offer and takes a couple gulps of alcohol. "Aw, your were right, Twiggs. I really need a hard one after everything that's happened," Najenda said with a satisfied tone.

"Shall we general?" Twiggs asked with Najenda replying, " Let's begin."

With that, Najenda and Twiggs left the bookstore to had to the front lines of their small army.

 _Lubbock's Bookstore, Imperial Secret Base_

Back in the secret base, in one of the rooms, we see Tatsumi and Wave laying on their beds as they were recovering from their respective injuries. There was also Chelsea with them as she sitting next to Tatsumi, making sure that he and Wave was taken care of.

"Man this sucks," said Tatsumi as he was annoyed by his state. "I want to get back to the battlefield and fight that monstrosity."

"Well, you can't. You may be better now than before, but I can't let you fight until you are fully recovered from your heat stroke," Chelsea plainly explained.

"Hey, come on. I've recovered well enough. I haven't been asking for water every 15 minutes," Tatsumi said.

"Still, I have to make sure you and Wave are fully recovered or at least healthy enough to fight if Doomsday comes. Remember, that monster is powerful and Banting isn't with us anymore since Taylor is getting him escorted to the safe zone," Chelsea explains, "So we have to be careful with your health and condition. We're already backed into a corner as it is. So, we have to be ready for the fight of our lives."

"She's right, Tatsumi," Wave said which got the Incursio user's attention, "I understand how you feel, man. I want to fight just as much as you. I want to end this destruction as soon as possible. But, right now, we're only to be a hindrance than help. So, for now, we have to wait."

Tatsumi felt a little frustrated as he couldn't fight right now, but he knew Chelsea and Wave were right. Because of how big of a threat Doomsday was, they had to be very careful now that they have seen the monster's enormous power.

"Yea, you guys are right. I just hope the others are doing alright," Tatsumi said in concern.

"Don't worry, Tatsumi. They have Akame with them. I'm sure they've taken care of the monster by now," Chelsea said with confidence.

Just than, Leone comes into the room with a depressed look. Chelsea looks at her with concern as she asked, "Leone, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Yea, but for the worst," Leone said as she began explain the bad news.

After about a couple minutes of explaining about had happened with Najenda and the others, especially with how Susanoo and Akame were killed, sadness and sorrow filled up in Tatsumi and Chelsea. Wave was saddened as well, but it was for Kurome as he knows she's in pain after losing her only family she had in this world.

"Leone, are you sure this happened?" Chelsea asked in a bit of denial.

"Yea, I'm sure," Leone said honestly, "I got the news from Lubbock and Mine. They wouldn't say something like this it if they weren't sure."

There was a long silent in the room as everyone was taking in this horrible news. It was bad enough that Najenda's plan backfired and the monster still roamed free. But now, Akame and Susanoo are dead because of the monstrosity. And the way they were kill was very unsettling for them to hear. While everyone were in a sadden state, Tatsumi was very much anger with tears in his eyes. He was angry at that the monster for killing two of his friends and angry at himself for not being there as he believe that there was something he could of done to prevent it.

"Damn it," Tatsumi quietly said in anger, "Not only did we lose Sheele and Bulat, but now Akame and Susanoo. When will this end? When will that monster just die?"

"I don't know honestly," Leone responded, "What I do know is that Doomsday will not be easy to kill." Leone then head towards the door. "If you guys excuse me, I'm needed in the front lines."

But before Leone could leave, Chelsea spoke out, "Wait, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, no offence but, you're still suffering from your PTSD. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I won't to be honest," Leone said quietly but loud enough for them to hear, "That thing still scares me to no end. Hell, I still have to keep stopping my arm from shaking in fear." Leone held her right arm as it was shaking like a leaf.

"But I have to do this. Akame, Susanoo, Bulat, and Sheele all died fighting that beast, to stop this genocide. So, I'm not going to let this fear beat me. Besides, we're very low on soldiers and members right now. I don't have a choice, but to fight. So, wish me luck."

"Leone." The yellow assassin turns around to see Tatsumi. "Please be careful out there and stay alive," he said with concern.

"I will," Leone said with a smile and she then leaves the room.

There was a short silence in the rooms before Chelsea spoke up, "You think she'll manage out there?"

"I know she will. After all, this is Leone we're talking about," Tatsumi said with confidence.

"I hope so. We're going to need everything we have to end this bloodshed," Wave commented as he layed back on his bed

"Kurome, please be alright when I'm ready," Wave thought to himself.

 _Western Side of the Empire_

Back in the battlefield, things were not looking good for Kurome and her puppet. Death Tagool had multiple broken bones all over and it had lost it's left arm. Doomsday, on the other hand, was completely fine with only a couple of it's bone spikes broken off, but they grew back.

Kurome was becoming frustrated by her predicament. Despite using her strongest puppet, it was barely able to keep up with the beast. The Death Tagool at best was just swinging its arms and blasting it's laser beam at the Ultimate. But, the swings did nothing, but push the beast back. And it's energy beam was always reflected by the monster.

"Damn it, why won't this thing die?" Kurome said in frustration.

Then Doomsday jumped towards the puppet with it's bone claws ready. The skeletal zombie responded by punching the Ultimate to the ground with its fist. As the Death Tagool lifted up it's hand from the ground, Kurome looked down to see the state of the beast. But, to her surprise, Doomsday was nowhere to be found. The was questioning where the monster could have gone. Kurome looked everything to find it until she spotted the creature.

She see Doomsday on Tagool's arm as it was climbing up to the shoulder at a fast rate. Kurome was surprised to see the monster being on her puppet like this. But, she barely anytime to think as Doomsday fired it's bone projectiles at Kurome, forcing her to dodge and deflect a couple of them. She tried to command the puppet to attack Doomsdays, but the Ultimate was in front if her and tried to crush her. Kurome luckily evaded the attack was now face to face with the monster.

Kurome began to swing her Yatsufusa sword to block the creature's bone claws. The girl was in a very tight now since she had to be on the defensive as she was constantly evading. Doomsday, on the other hand, took the sword slashes no problem and kept swinging it's deadly bone claws. This went on until Doomsday finally got in a hit as it kicked Kurome off the Death Tagool. But she commanded the puppet to catch, preventing her from falling to death.

Kurome was glad that she was alive, but she did sustain serious pain in her stomach from the kick. As she examined herself for anymore serious injuries, the Black Eyed Assassin noticed something was missing. That something being her sister's Murasume sword wasn't on her anymore. The girl looked around to see where the teigu went until she found it. Kurome found Murasume in the hands of Doomsday as the creature held it in it's hand. The Ultimate looked at the deadly weapon as it remember the pain it caused it when it managed to make a cut on it. Even if it did allow it a new ability, it still caused Doomsday to feel anger from looking at the sword.

"You damn beast! Give that back!!" Kurome yelled out, wanting Murasume back.

Doomsday responded by placing both its hands on the top and bottom of the teigu sword and crushed it into a bunch of pieces. Seeing the weapon finally destroyed brought a smile on Doomsday's face. Kurome though had a look of sadness and horror. Murasume, the teigu that belonged to her sister, destroyed in front of her was a terrible sight to see.

With the blade destroyed, Doomsday decided to continue it's fight with Kurome. But, the beast would be interrupted when an energy beam hit it in the back, sending the Ultimate to crash land to the ground.

Kurome was surprised to see this and questioned what just happened. She got her answer as she looked around and saw a small group of soldiers with Najenda, Twiggs, Leone, Lubbock, and Mine with them. "Looks like we got to you on time," Mine yelled out to Kurome.

"I was doing just fine one my own," Kurome argued.

"From the condition your puppet is in, I really doubt that," Leone retorted.

"Enough chit chat. Remember the task at hand," Najenda said and everyone nodded back.

"Then let's get to it!"

With that, Nightraid and the small army charged towards the Ultimate. The soldiers and Mine fired their guns at Doomsday while the rest of Nightraid engaged the beast. As the Walking War Machine was bombarded with bullets and energy beams, Lubbock used his strings to restrain the beast while Najenda and Leone pummeled it.

As Najenda was attack and dodging the monster's attacks, she noticed something off with Leone. The leader noticed that despite the assassin getting in some hits, the power behind them were weaker compared to her stronger attacks. Not only that, but Leone was doing an attack then retreat kind of strategy. It even looked like Leone was avoiding any sort of eye contact with Doomsday. Najenda was wondering why Leone was attacking like this. Was her PTSD affecting her this badly?

With how Leone was thinking, Najenda was right. Despite having to fight the monster head on, the assassin was still very much afraid of Doomsday. The fear is so bad that it's affecting her combat. Her fear was making her weaker and made her constantly back away from Doomsday to avoid looking its eyes. Leone knew that moment she looked at those dead red eyes, she be paralyzed with fear. This is something not want to do, so the assassin would just do this strategy to allow her to at least be able to fight. She felt pathetic doing this, but in her head, it was better than hiding like a coward.

The assault continued until Lubbock was finished wrapping up Doomsday in his wires. Without hesitation, Najenda yelled to Kurome, "Kurome, crush it!"

The Black Eyed girl did so and had Death Tagool crush the Ultimate underneath it's massive foot. But it didn't stop there as the skeletal zombie stomped it's foot multiple times on the beast, wanting to make sure the monster was dead for good. Kurome was looking at the scene with satisfaction as the monster was within her grasp. She'll make sure that the monster was reduced to a bloody stain.

But then all of a sudden, the Death Tagool's foot stopped moving. Kurome was surprised to see why her puppet would stop stomping all of a sudden. Everyone else on ground level thought the same thing. Then the foot began to raise. Everyone thought this was the puppet's doing, but they were proven wrong. Najenda saw everything. She saw Doomsday lifting the skeletal foot with its hands. It was frightening to see the monster, not only survive, but it being able to lift the Death Tagool's foot. However, what Doomsday did next was unbelievable to her.

With only one arm, Doomsday pulled it back and then fling the massive Death Tagool into the open sky. Everyone that saw this were in completely and utter shock. Many of them were blinking just to see that their head wasn't messing with them. The skeletal zombie didn't just get flinged up a few feet. It was throw about around 60 meters high. Kurome, who was still on the Death Tagool, was screaming in shock as her puppet was still flying into the sky.

With the puppet in the air, Doomsday jumped towards in massive speeds as it reached all the way to the spine of the skeletal zombie. Once there, the beast grabbed on the spine. Everyone was questioning what Doomsday was trying to do all of a sudden. The only one who figured the beast's attention was Twiggs. With that figured out, Twiggs screamed out, "EVERYONE GET OUT OF THIS AREA NOW!!!"

Everyone was confused on why Twiggs would say that until they see Doomsday, still holding on the puppet's spine, throw it straight to the ground. Seeing the skeletal zombie falling fast towards them, everyone immediately ran so they wouldn't be crushed to death.

The moment the Death Tagool crash to the ground, a massive shockwave was made as it blew away any debris nearby. While Nightraid, Twiggs, and a few soldiers were able to find cover from the shockwave, the rest were not as they were killed by the shockwave and debris hitting them or being crushed underneath the Death Tagool. Once the shockwave ceased, there was a large dust cloud surrounding the battlefield for a while until it finally disappeared. The event caused a massive crater and multiple more buildings were destroyed. And in the crater is the Death Tagool now completely destroyed and no longer usable.

 _Wild Hunt's Headquarters_

Back at the headquarters of the once Wild Hunt, a few minutes ago, Dorothea was still at work creating another grenade that would kill the monster. After about couple more second of tinkering and creating. Dorothea finally finished creating her special grenade. "Finally, it's complete," Dorothea said to herself as the alchemist picked up the explosive weapon in her hands, "Now to use this to finally kill that monstrosity."

Just then, a massive tremor was felt across the room as many bottles and objects fell to the ground. "What the hell was that?!" she yelled to herself as the alchemist wheeled her way outside.

Once Dorothea was outside on the headquarters, she saw a massive cloud of dirt in another area of the city. "Looks like that beast is causing lots of trouble for the Revolutionary Army. I had a feeling they wouldn't be able to kill it on their own. Luckily, this alchemist has made something that can," Dorothea said to herself as she puts her grenade in her pocket.

"Now to deliver it to one of them," Dorothea said as she wheeled her way through the streets, heading the battlefield, "I just hope I can get there on ti-"

The alchemist stopped talking as she when she turned right to the next street, Dorothea see multiple debris around. There was so much of it, it would be impossible for her to get around as she was on a wheelchair.

"Mother fucker," she said to herself as Dorothea saw that getting to the battlefield was going to harder than she initially thought.

Back to the battlefield, it was very quiet after the massive crash that happened with the Death Tagool. The only sight being debris, destroyed buildings, and crater with the destroyed Death Tagool skeleton. That is until a pile of rocks began to move and out from it was Leone. Despite being alive, the assassin was a lot of pain from what had happened.

"Damn, I knew that thing was strong, but not that strong," Leone said as she looked at the remains of Kurome's puppet. She had never anyone or anything have the strong to lift something as big as the Death Tagool. Hell, Leone never imagined to see a feat this insane. And she thought Esdeath was the only one that could be this destructive. Leone just hoped that her allies and a few soldiers made it our okay. With witnessing something like this, Leone was even more afraid of Doomsday.

Just then, out from another pile of rubble close to Leone, Lubbock got out as he was coughing a bit. "Lubbock," Leone yelled with relief as she ran towards her comrade.

"Leone, it's good to see that your okay," said Lubbock.

"Of course I would. But. I don't know if I can say the same thing for anyone else," said Leone.

"I know. I didn't expect Doomsday to do something that insane. I mean even Esdeath can't lift something that big without having to use her ice," Lubbock commented.

"And that's what makes it unsettling. After seeing that, I'm starting to doubt that we even kill Doomsday," Leone said with a grim tone.

"I don't blame you, I'm feeling the same way too," Lubbock replied.

Then, all of a sudden, something crash landed right in front of the two assassins. Leone and Lubbock looked at the sight to see what it was. Lubbock had a look of shock while Leone had one of dread and despair as in front of them was Doomsday. The Ultimate looked at the two assassin with killing intent in its eyes. Lubbock was freaking out as the monster was in front of him and he knew that him and Leone weren't even close to fighting the beast evenly in battle. Even worse, the green assassin knew that Leone seeing Doomsday is going to cause a lot of trouble for her.

And Lubbock was right as Leone was to sweat and shake in fear. Her eyes widen with dread and her skin was beginning to whiten. Leone tried her best to calm down and get a hold of herself, but it was impossible as her worst fear is literary in front of her. "Oh God, please not again. Don't freeze up again," she told herself, still trying to stay strong.

Doomsday looked at Leone as it remembered her and uttered, **"Kitty~"**

The moment the beast said that word, Leone was now paralyzed with fear. Like before, she couldn't more no matter how much she tried to. The assassin was in a tight spot once again and she couldn't do anything about it. With that, Doomsday charged at Leone with a roar and an electric punch readied. Luckily, Lubbock was more prepared than before and pushed him and Leone out of the way from the Ultimate's attack. Then Lubbock uses his wires to tie up the beast's arms, legs, and whole body, preventing the Walking War Machine from moving a the time being.

With the beast stopped for the moment, Lubbock turned to Leone and slapped her in the face and made stagger back a bit. This was enough to knock Leone out of her paralyzed state. "Damn it, that fucking hurt!" Leone yelled in pain.

"Whatever, now listen to what I have to say," said Lubbock, "I need you to go find the others and any more survivors and bring them here. That way, we have a better chance at winning."

"What, are you insane?! You'll get killed and why am I the one that has to do this?!" Leone questioned angrily.

"Because, for one, I don't have PTSD and won't freeze up in fear just seeing the monster and two, we don't have any other option as it is," Lubbock stated.

Leone was quiet from her comrade's statement. She didn't want him to do this, but Lubbock was right as there was really no way them to escape together and they can't fight by themselves. She hate having to do this, but this was their best option right now.

"Leone," Lubbock said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Please, I don't want to put you in this situation with your condition. I'll handle this and stall the beast the best I can, okay?"

"Okay," Leone replied, "Just stay alive."

Before Lubbock could comment back, a roar from Doomsday was made as the beast broke out of it's wire prison. Seeing this, Lubbock immediately said, "I've got this. Now go!"

With that, Leone ran off and began her search for the others. Doomsday and Lubbock were now face to face with each other with the assassin forming his strings in an axe and Doomsday extending it's bone claws. "Looks like it's just you and me. I may be outmatched, but I won't allow this slaughter to continue. I'll try kill you or at least stall you long enough for the others to arrive," Lubbock said as he point his weapon at the Ultimate, "You ready?"

 **"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

With it's mighty roar, Doomsday charged at Lubbock with the assassin doing the same thing. Once they were, Doomsday swinged it's bone claws at Lubbock, but intercepted the attack with axe. Sparks were made when both the attacks collided with one another.

Elsewhere in the battlefield, we see Najenda and Twiggs with one another as they are looking for any survivors. They only had four soldiers with them and anymore soldiers they found in the debris were dead. The group continued their search and one of soldiers found someone. "I've found someone! I need help here!" he yelled and the group came to his assist. The group moved away rock after rock until pull out the survivor, who being Mine.

Once she was out, Mine took her time to cough a little from the dust and sat down to rest. "Mine, thank god you're alright," Najenda said with a smile.

"Of course I am. I'm not planning on dying underneath a bunch of rocks," Mine replied.

"That's good to hear," said Najenda.

"Hey Najenda, we found another one of your members!" yelled Twiggs and Najenda went to where he was. When Najenda got to his location, she only saw Twiggs and no one else.

"Twiggs, where's my subordinate?" Najenda asked in confusion.

"Right up here," Twiggs said, pointing up to a building. Najenda looked up and saw Kurome up high on the side of building. The girl had her sword stabbed into the building and was using it to hang on to something.

"Can you two stop staring at me and get me down from here," Kurome said annoyingly.

"Hold on, I'll get you down," Najenda said as she jumped up to get Kurome. Najenda got Kurome down and placed her on a rock to rest. "Are you alright?" the leader of Nightraid asked.

"Other than my dislocated arm, I'd say I'm fine," Kurome said as she showed her right arm as it was popped out the socket.

"My god, how this that happened?" Najenda asked in concern.

"Remember how that bastard of a beast threw my puppet to the sky then back to the ground?" Kurome said as she began to explain, "Well, during all that, I fell off my puppet. I though I pummel to my death it if wasn't for my quick thinking and having this building close to me to prevent my fall. The only downside to this is now my right arm is usable and my teigu is pretty much destroyed." Kurome showed her Yatsufusa sword as it had multiple cracks on it and it looked like one good hit will destroyed the blade into pieces. "But, considering all my puppets are gone, it be worthless in this situation either way. Now, without a sword and my arm, I can't fight anymore."

"That's not true," Twiggs said, which got Kurome's attention, "You can still walk and your arm can be fixed. We just need to treat your arm, get you a sword, and you'll be ready for battle."

"Are you stupid? How can this arm be fixed," Kurome said, not believing a word he said.

"Simply. I'm going to fix it," Twiggs said as he picked up a piece of wood from the ground.

"What?"

"Najenda, I need you to hold her steady," Twiggs instructed. Najenda was confused by this did it anyway.

"Wait, what do you think your doing?" Kurome asked all confused.

"Like I said before, I'm fixing your arm. Now bite down on this and don't let it out of your mouth," Twiggs instructed as he placed the piece of wood in between Kurome's teeth.

With that done, Twiggs grabbed onto the Black Eyed girl's arm and said, "Fair warning, this is going to hurt like hell so bare with it." Then Twiggs positioned the girl's arm and began positioning it back into the socket. Kurome was in a lot of pain from this as she moved a lot and she was screaming, but the wood mumbled her voice. She moved so much that Najenda was losing her grip a bit. "Keep her steady. I'm almost done," said Twiggs and Najenda tighten her grip. After a couple seconds, Twiggs finally placed Kurome's arm back into her socket and took the piece of wood out of her mouth.

"You feeling better now," Twiggs asked.

Kurome looked at her arm and the adrenaline and feeling went back into her it, allowing her to move it again. Even the pain went away with a relief feeling coming through. "While your method hurt, the pains gone and I can move my arm again. So thanks," said Kurome.

"No problem," Twiggs replied.

"How do you know how to do that?" Najenda asked.

"Najenda, when you have an army to command and they get injuries that have to be treated with no doctor around. You tend to be good at these type of things. Hell, I did this about a hundred times already," Twiggs jokingly replied.

"Wow, that must have been rough," Najenda commented.

"You have no idea."

Just then, Leone comes in as she stands in front of Najenda with panic in her eyes. "Boss. Thanks god I found you. You need to come with me," she said hurriedly.

"Why? What's happening?" Najenda asked.

"It's Lubbock. He's fighting the monster on his own and needs our help," Leone said worryingly.

Najenda eyes widen with shock and fear hearing this. Hearing that Lubbock, her most fateful companion, is fighting the monster was not something she wanted to hear. "Twiggs get the rest of group. We need to move now!" Najenda demanded.

"On it!" Twiggs replied and and ran off to get the rest of the group.

"Leone, where is the fight happening!" Najenda asked loudly.

"He's south from here. I'll even lead you there," Leone responded.

Najenda looked south from here Leone pointed at and had a look of worry. "Lubbock, please stay strong. We'll get there as fast as possible."

Back at the fight, Lubbock, like the rest, is very much struggling fighting Doomsday. The creature just kept breaking through his metal strings with ease, destroyed his sting made weapons, and the beast got a few good hits on him. He had a black eye, had a few scratch on his back, and his head was bleeding. Right now, Lubbock was not doing well.

 _"Damn it, I can't take anymore of this and I'm running out of string as it is,"_ Lubbock said in his mind, _"Leone, I hope you got backup coming in cause I could really use it right now."_

Doomsday roared as it charged at Lubbock with it's bone claws. The assassin managed to jump out of the way. He used his string to create two pair of medium size swords. The assassin began blocking and evading Doomsday's attacks once again. Lubbock was doing well, but as time went on, his movement was getting a little slower and sluggish. After everything that has happened today, Lubbock was getting tired. Every hit from Doomsday was weakening his guard and he could feel his body running out of fuel. While Lubbock decided he stall the beast, he should've known better that he was not suit for this type of fighting like Tatsumi and Leone were.

Eventually, Doomsday found an opening and tackled with its arm. This left Lubbock wide open for an attack and the Ultimate took that opportunity by kicking him in the stomach and send him flying through the battlefield. As the assassin was now on the ground, Lubbock vomited out some blood as that kick did a lot of damage to his stomach. Hell, he felt that one of organs were bruised. _"Damn that fucking hurt. But, I got to keep going,"_ Lubbock thought to himself as he was struggling to get up, _"I have to do this for Najenda."_

Eventually, Lubbock was able to get himself up on his legs and face Doomsday as the creature was walking towards him. As the beast was getting close, the assassin thinking fast on what to do right now. He was extremely low on his threads. He already used trump card, Realm Cutting Thread, on Doomsday and like his regular metal string, the beast ripped a part with ease.

 _"Damn it, what do I do? I'm running out of threads and options here! Ugh, if only I could get it to hit its-"_ Lubbock stopped talking as an idea came to his head. It wouldn't do much, but it would be enough to stall time for his times to get here. As the Ultimate was getting close, Lubbock readied himself to commence his plan.

With its prey in front of it, Doomsday raise it's arm and swinged it down to crush the assassin. But Lubbock was quick enough to roll out of the way. Everything was set for Lubbock and he began his to initiate his plan. He wrapped up the last of his wires around Doomsday's arm all nice and tight. Once Lubbock had his strings on Doomsday's arm, he pulled on his strings to force the arm to punch the Ultimate in its face. Lubbock smiled at this as he was able get a good hit on the Walking War Machine. Even if he had to force the monster to hit itself.

But then things began to backfire when Lubbock felt his string being pulled back. Despite being pushed back from it's own punch, Doomsday held on the strings that were attached to Lubbock's right glove. With the string in its grasp, Doomsday used them to pull Lubbock towards it and then grabbed the boy's right arm once he was close. Lubbock tried break free, but it was too late. Doomsday immediately tighten its grip on the assassin's aem and crushed the bone in it. Lubbock screamed as from the pain. But it didn't stop there as the Ultimate then slam the green assassin to the ground and threw a couple feet away from it.

Now on the cold hard ground, Lubbock layed there, completely tired. With a broken arm and blood spilling out from his head and mouth, he was no longer able to fight. "Damn, looks like I lost. Even when I gave it my all."

As Lubbock layed there, Doomsday walked towards him as the beast had the metal threads in both its hands. _"Well, at least I had a good run,"_ Lubbock thought to himself, _"But, I won't deny that there is one thing I regret not doing."_

 _"Najenda, I'm sorry. I never got the chance to say... I love yo-"_

Lubbock was interrupted as he felt metal thread wrap around his neck and then the grip of the tread tighten, choking him. Behind Lubbock was Doomsday as the creature had wrapped the assassin's own treads around his neck to strangle him to death. At this point, Lubbock was grabbing on the thread, trying to get it off his throat. This was, however, impossible for him to do as he not only was the thread extremely hard to rip off, but he only had his left arm to do so. The monster kept strangling Lubbock as it tighten the wires harder and slowly as it wanted the assassin's death to be slow and painful. And painful it was as Lubbock was gasping for air, but couldn't due to his throat being forcefully crushed. His neck started to get red markings from the thread with some blood coming out. Then there was his face becoming pure blue was the lack of oxygen and blood poured out from his eyes. This went on for a while until finally, Lubbock stopped struggling and went limp. Lubbock, the green assassin of Nightraid, is dead.

With the assassin now dead, Doomsday decided to finish up it's fun. The creature tighten thread on the neck of the dead Lubbock with extreme strength that, like a blade, the wires cut the neck and assassin's head fell to the ground. It rolled for a bit until the Ultimate stomped on the head, turning it into a bloody paste. With that, Doomsday turned into the air and roared in victory and satisfaction for it's latest kill.

 **"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

Just then, Leone, Najenda, and the rest of the group had just arrived to the scene to help their comrade. But as soon as they got there and saw the scene at hand, they were too late. Lubbock was dead.

While Twiggs, Kurome, and the other soldiers had a sadden look on them, Najenda, Leone, and Mine were the most affected from Lubbock's death. Mine had grieving look with her hair covering her eyes. She felt anger flowing through her mind as she tightened her grip on Pumpkin.

Leone had a look of dread and regret on her. It was bad enough that Lubbock's dead body was in front of them, but she felt that it was her fault that he was dead. She thought that if it wasn't for her PTSD, Leone could have been the one to stall Doomsday longer and Lubbock would have gotten reinforcements faster. Leone began to cry from this as she place her hand over her face.

Out of all of them, Najenda had a complete shock and despair. Her eyes widen in grief to see Lubbock, her longest and most loyal comrade, dead on the ground. She wanted to deny that he was really gone, but seeing the corpse kept telling her that he was gone. Tears began to come out from her eyes as despite not showing it, she loved the green idiot. Like Lubbock. Najenda also wanted to be with him after this war was over with. But now, that was no longer an option as her love one was killed by this bastard of a monster. "Lubbock... not you too," she muttered to her quietly as she to cry a little.

As Doomsday stopped roaring, the creature noticed the small group that had arrived. Seeing more prey in front of it, Doomsday walked towards them as it readied it's bone claws.

But before it could to anything else, a loud scream was made that spooked everyone around. The scream was of that of anger, grief, and pure rage. As the scream was made, a giant beam of energy flew towards Doomsday and hit the creature directly. Because this attack came out of nowhere for the Ultimate, Doomsday didn't have to use it's glass bone shields to deflect the beam. Thus, the creature was being pushed back by the beam of destruction. Everyone was wondering what was happening they saw that the beam was coming from an angry screaming Mine, as she blast Pumpkin at its highest level of power possible.

"YOU DAMN BEAST. I'M DONE SEEING MY FRIENDS DIE BECAUSE OF YOU. I'LL KILL YOU WITH PUMPKIN EVEN IF IT OVERHEATS!!!" Mine screamed in pure rage on her voice.

Najenda was surprised to see Mine act like this. She knew Mine was angry at the monster what it had done their teammates, especially Sheele, but Najenda didn't think she see her like this. So full of rage and hatred cause the pink assassin to take this course of action.

Mine looked at Doomsday with look of rage, hatred, anger, and killing intent as she continued firing her rifle. While this was surprising for everyone around her to see her act like this, Mine had this feeling for a while now. After seeing Sheele, her best friend, be brutally killed by Doomsday, her hatred for the monster began to manifest. She had managed to keep this rage under control during their fights with Doomsday. But after seeing the monster kill Susanoo, Akame, and Lubbock, Mine finally cracked and all her rage out; causing her to want to kill the Ultimate once and for all.

Despite being pushed back by the giant energy beam, Doomsday was able get it's footing back and held on against the attack. Mine continued holding the trigger of her Pumpkin with a raging roar as she made the beam bigger and more powerful to the point the beam turned blue. The energy beam was so massive that it engulfed Doomsday and everything behind the creature, destroying any remaining buildings, scorching the earth, and traveling outside from the Empire.

Elsewhere in the area, we see Tatsumi and Wave running from building to building as they were head to the battlefield to fight Doomsday. "Hey Tatsumi, you think it was a good idea to be out here in our conditions?" Wave asked.

"It is, Wave. After feeling that tremor back at the hideout, I had a feeling the others will need us. Besides, I'm done laying around and doing nothing while everyone else is risking their lives to stopping this creature," said Tatsumi.

"I get man. I feel the same way. Hell, that's the reason I came with you in the first place. But don't you think Chelsea is going to be mad at us for leaving like this without her knowing?" Wave asked in worry.

"Sigh... Yea she will," Tatsumi said as he continued talking, "I know that she's worried about us and that we need all the rest we can get but, we need to take action now. Besides, we're at good enough condition to fight Doomsday now."

"Good point, my arm is feeling alot better than before," Wave said as he looked at his right arm, "But still, I feel that she'll be extremely mad at you since your her teammate."

"Same can be said with you and Kurome when she see you at the battlefield," Tatsumi replied jokingly.

"Good point," said Wave.

Just then, a loud explosive sound was heard which made the two stop in their tracks. They look at the source of the sound and see a massive blue beam of spirit energy traveling through the city.

"Holy shit, what the hell is causing that?!" Wave asked in shock.

Tatsumi looked at the beam for a bit until he realized where it was coming from. "Pumpkin," said Tatsumi.

"What?" Wave said confused.

"It's coming from Mine's teigu, Pumpkin," Tatsumi replied.

"You mean the pink sniper? What the hell could cause her to unleashed something like this?" Wave asked.

"Only one way to find out," Tatsumi said as he and Wave ran towards the beam.

Back with Mine, she was still firing Pumpkin at it's higher possible of destructive power and Doomsday still engulfed in the deadly laser. However as time went on, Pumpkin began to glow hotter to the point that her hands were burning from the heat. Not only that but cracks were appearing along the Teigu as it was about to break. She could even feel her own energy within her running out completely. However, Mine didn't care about this; she wouldn't stop until she knew for sure that Doomsday was dead.

Still inside the energy beam, Doomsday was getting pissed off from being in this position. Even though the beam was at all hurting it, the Ultimate was loosing it's footing which caused it to be pushed back little by little. At this point, the Walking War Machine wanted this annoyance to end. With this determination, Doomsday flinch it's eyes as they began to glow red. The glow got brighter and brighter to the point that the others to somewhat see it within the blue beam.

"What the hell is that?" Najenda thought to herself when seeing the two red lights.

Doomsday eyes kept glowing, becoming red bright lights, until the Ultimate completely opened its eyes. When that happened, a red laser came out from eyes as the creature roared in fury. The heat vision was so powerful the laser was piercing through Mine's energy beam like a hot knife through butter. At extreme speeds, the heat vision went towards the surprised Mine. Once the attack connected, an explosion happen; causing the large energy beam to cease and a pillar of smoke taking its place.

Everyone was stunned for a bit from the blast until they regained their senses and looked at the scene that had happened. Najenda and Leone had worried faces on them as they were wondering what happened to Mine. Once the smoke cleared, Najenda's and Leone's faces changed to that of shock and horror. They see Mine as she was missing her arm and almost half her body with pieces of the once Pumpkin on the ground. Mine had a surprise and terrified look on her as she was processing what had happened to her. With blood coming out of her mouth and having almost all of organs gone on her right side, she lost her balance and fell to the cold hard earth. _"No... not like this... not like this,"_ were the last words she thought to herself before she stopped breathing and layed on the ground, dead.

Najenda and Leone at Mine's corpse with dread as they lost another member to their family. During this, Doomsday walked out of the clouds of smoke as it looked completely fine; now near the two women. "Najenda, Leone, look out!!" Twiggs yelled as the assassins. But Doomsday was already near and had it's fists up, ready to crush the two women. However, before it could take action, the beast was launched away by some kind of force.

Najenda, Leone, and the rest were shocked by what pushed back the monster until saw two figures. Those two figures were Tatsumi and Wave in their respective teigu armor. "You alright, you two?" Tatsumi asked.

"We are thanks to you. But, what are doing you and Wave doing here?" Najenda asked.

"Yea Wave. You should be resting," Kurome said.

"Sorry, Kurome. Me and Tatsumi felt you guys needed some help fighting Doomsday. And looking at the situation, we're right," said Wave.

"So you guys rest up. We'll take care of this," Tatsumi said as he and Wave walk towards Doomsday.

As the two armor users walked, Doomsday get up from the ground and looked at the two with hatred in it's red eyes. Tatsumi summons out his Neuntote spear as Wave cracks his knuckles for combat.

"First you kill Susanoo and Akame, but now you killed Lubbock and Mine. I'm going to make sure you pay for that," Tatsumi said with anger and rage in his voice.

"Let's make this bastard suffer for what it did our friends," Tatsumi said towards Wave.

"You got it," Wave replied.

With that, Tatsumi and Wave roared for combat and ran towards hee Ultimate with the beast doing the same. At this very moment, the battle between Tatsumi and Wave against Doomsday had begun.

 **Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd that's a wrap.** **Next time is going to be Tatsumi and Wave against Doomsday.** **Again, sorry if it's been a while since I released a chapter for this fanfic. Now with that out of the way, let's move to the next time:**

 **Kurome has lost her Yatsufusa sword, along with the Death Tagool puppet. Lubbock and Mine were the next victims to be killed by the Walking War Machine. And Tatsumi and Wave have arrived to the battlefield to confront Doomsday. Can their teamwork be enough to defeat the beast? When will Esdeath finally confront the Ultimate? And can Dorothea get her special grenade to the remaining members of Nightraid on time?**

 **Find out in the next chapter of the Empire's Doomsday.**

 **Discord Server: Symbiote Lair**

 **Discord account: Dragon78591#7491**

 **Feel free to either favorite, comment, or ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter. See ya.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, Andrew78591, is back with another chapter for Empire's Doomsday. It's been a while since I've uploaded this one, sorry. Anyway, before we start, I just wanted to let you guys know that on the date of 4/28 marks my one year of being a fanfic writer and being on this website. I wanted to posted this chapter sooner but that took longer as well. Again, my bad. Anyway, it's good to see that many of my stories and vs battles are being read and liked by everyone here. Thanks for the support guys, I won't have gone this far without you all.**

 **Anyway with that done, let's answer some questions and read out four suggestions from you guys.**

Jred10 asks me, what do you called the genre of fanfic that sends a powerfull villain to a universe, where the characters there don't have any way of stop the said villain?

 **Good question and honestly, I don't have really know myself. It's actually rare for me to find a story similar to this one(let me know if you guys know any fanfic stories similar to mine.) But for a name I use for this genre, I call it a slaughter story. Hope that answers you're question.**

What do you think of Hokuto no Ken x Akame ga kill? The master of the infamous Hokuto no Shiken.

 **Never seen Hokuto no Ken and don't plan on doing this one.**

Have you watched hunter x hunter 2011 if so how about chimera ant arc and akame ga kill?

 **I like this one and have seen Hunter x Hunter but I don't really want to do this.**

Batman and Akame ga kill crossover

The Batman Who Laugh is the new root of evil is going to turn the empire into a sick joke.

 **Like the concept but don't feel like doing this one**

What about the creatures from Monster Hunter being randomly transported from their world to Akame ga Kill! against everything in sight? Those Danger Beasts aren't challenging enough for our favorite assassins and murderers.

 **Not doing this one I've never played any Monster Hunter games.**

 **Now with all that out of the way, let's get to chapter 11 of Empire's Doomsday. Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd begin:**

 ** _Western Area of the Capital_**

Somewhere in the western side of the city, near the battlefield, we currently see Chelsea running through the street. She had a look of frustration and worry on her face. Considering that Tatsumi and Wave had snuck out from her, she was very much mad as she knew very well what those were going to do. _"Damn it Tatsumi, the moment I take my eyes off you and Wave and you guys leave without saying a word. I swear, you are getting a scolding from me and a smack to the head,"_ Chelsea thought to herself in anger. But then her anger quickly change to worry since Tatsumi is going to fight Doomsday. _"Please be alive when I get there."_

Back at the battlefield, things were getting hectic as the fight between the armor teigu users and Doomsday had began. Tatsumi was thrown through a building, crashing at the other side. Tatsumi got up as he felt so much pain from that. Though he didn't have much time to process this as he see that Doomsday was charging at him, bone claws out. The assassin was about to be attacked, it was save by the last second by Wave as he kick the beast, stopping it in its tracks. With the monster stunned, Tatsumi quickly retaliated and tackle the Ultimate to the ground and wail at it with a barrage of punches to the face. But this was stopped immediately as Doomsday grab Tatsumi and slam him hard to the ground. As the Walking War Machine got up, it grab Tatsumi's leg and began spinning him around and around, turning him into a human helicopter. Wave came in to try to help Tatsumi, but Doomsday quickly swung the assassin straight towards the sailor, sending them to the ground.

Tatsumi and Wave groan in pain as the assassin was on top of the sailor. "Get off me," Wave said as he pushed Tatsumi off him. As the two fighters got up, they see Doomsday about to pounce at them. Immediate to take action, Wave grab Tatsumi's arm and flew both of them into the air, avoiding Doomsday's attack.

"Damn it! Even when we work together, we can't hurt the damn thing! We can't even out a scratch on it!" Wave yelled out in frustration as he flew both him and Tatsumi high in the air.

"I know, Wave. But there has to be something, anything, that can hurt it!" Tatsumi replied

"Well, unless you find something we can use, we don't stand a chance."

"Wave, move right, now!"

The moment Tatsumi shouted, Wave noticed Doomsday as the beast launched itself towards the armor users. The sailor immediately flew to the right to avoid Doomsday from almost grabbing them. Despite missing, the Ultimate retaliated by unleashing it's fire breath at them. While Wave managed to evade the flames from burning him and Tatsumi, some of the fire still got the sailor as he felt his back burn despite it being covered in armor. The damage was enough to force him and Tatsumi to crash land to the ground. As they laid on the ground, Wave groaned in pain from burns he got on his back.

"Damn that hurt. My back is still stinging from the fire," Wave groaned in pain.

"Yea, that thing's flames are really powerful. It almost burned me to a crisp even with my armor on. So, it's best to not get hit by it," Tatsumi pointed out as he was getting up.

"Ugh... Now you tell me," Wave complained as he was on his knees.

As the two armor user were back on their feet, Doomsday lands right in front of them as it look at the two with it's red eyes. Eyes filled with rage and bloodlust. It slowly walk towards them as the beast readied it's bone claws.

"Shit... Wave get ready," Tatsumi said as he pulled out the Neuntote spear.

"God damn it," Wave groaned annoying as had his fist ready.

Doomsday began to run towards Tatsumi and Wave as the duo this same. Once they were close, Doomsday bone claws and Tatsumi's with Wave collide with each other, creating a massive shockwave around them.

Back with Najenda and her group, they were standing in the sidelines as they look at the battle, gritting her teeth in frustration. The Nightraid leader knew from looking at the battle that Tatsumi and Wave were struggling against Doomsday. But at this point though, she wasn't all that surprised anymore considering the level of power the monster as displayed towards them.

"Damn it, even after everything we threw at it, that damn beast is still going. I never it's adapted powers could be this kind of level," Najenda said to herself, angrily

"Isn't there anything we can do? I can't just stand here and not do anything. Wave's out there fighting while all I do is watching. I can't stand this," Kurome said, upset.

"Well, considering that you're still somewhat injured even with me fixing your arm, you'll more likely be a liability then help." Twiggs said as he watch the battle. "All we can do at this point is hope that those two either kill Doomsday or escape alive."

"I get you, Kurome. But Twiggs is right. We can't do anything at this point," Leone said in agreement.

"Yea, you of all people would say that," Kurome retorted angrily at the brawler.

Leone was shocked at what Kurome had just said before it turned into anger. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" she growled at the swordswoman.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about or are you trying to forget that you're a coward when that thing is around," she yelled back.

That was enough to light the fuse to Leone's anger as she went towards Kurome and yanked her by her collar. "Do not talk to me like you know what I'm going through," Leone growled on rage as she her face was close to Kurome's. "You have no right to talk to me like that. After all, I haven't forgotten the fact that you cut off my arm in our first encounter. I should get actually get payback for that!"

Just as Leone was about to punch Kurome, Najenda and Twiggs stopped her in time as they will the yellow haired assassin away from the black eyed girl.

"Leone, stand down, now!" Najenda yelled with authority. "We can't fight among ourselves!" Twiggs stated as struggles to hold Leone.

Eventually, Najenda and Twiggs managed to calm Leone down as they pant in exhaustion. "Leone, this is not the time to be fighting among ourselves. If you did that again, I will punish you myself! Do you understand?!"

"Y-yes boss," Leone softly replied.

"As for Kurome, I don't appreciate you tempting Leone like that. You don't anger your allies like that," scolded Najenda.

"And why shouldn't I?!" Kurome talked as she began to rant. "Out of all of here, Leone is the only one here that can actually fight! She's the only one here that actually has teigu! And guess what? It gives her regeneration while we all have wait for our injuries to heal! So she should be more than combat ready to fight Doomsday. But, she's doing nothing! All she's doing is just stand here and let Tatsumi and Wave deal with this!

"You what to know?!" Kurome shouted out. "Because Leone's a coward! She can't look or even hear the name of the monster without fleeing for her life! Hell, she brought up some past event that happen between us to make us forget that she's too afraid to fight. Even after everything that has happened, your 'so called assassin' won't do JACK SHIT!!"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!!"

Kurome stopped talking as she and everyone there turned their attention at Leone, who had an angry and sad on her. "You don't think I'm aware of what I'm doing. I know that I'm not fighting because I'm too scared to go up against that 'thing.' I know I'm making excuses not to go to the battlefield. I know that I'm being a coward right now."

Leone then began to let tears come out from her eyes as she began crying. "And I hate it. I fucking hate this feeling. I hate that I can't fight without my PTSD holding me back. I used to be the hot blooded assassin of the group. I would never let anything get in my way on completing my missions. Even when Esdeath was in the battlefield, I still kept fighting."

At this point, Leone was crying even as she started to cover her eyes to stop the tears from coming out, even if wasn't working. " But now look at me! I'm scared. More scared then I have ever been in my entire life. All because of that 'thing!' I can't even look or even say it's name without freezing in fear. I want to help and fight by their side, but I can't. I feel useless and I HATE IT!"

After that, everything just went silent the only sound be heard was the battle between Tatsumi and Wave against Doomsday and Leone's crying. Despite the neutral loom she was giving, Kurome's eyes showed both anger and sympathy. The black eyed girl felt mad at Leone for letting her PTSD control her like that. But, she couldn't help feel sorry for her since since Kurome could tell that this was something Leone has never gone through something like this and hated being in this state of fear.

Najenda and Twiggs also saw this as they were looking at Leone with their own sympathy as well. "No matter how much I see like this, I can never get used to seeing to that kind of pain," Najenda commented sadly.

"It reminds me of how you were going through your own form of PTSD back then," Twiggs said which made the Night Raid leader stutter as she remembered her experience of panic attacks after her life threatening injuries she received from Esdeath.

"Yea... It was a terrible two months for me. I couldn't even go to the battlefield until I could cope with my fear of Esdeath. Even when I got used with using my prosthetic arm, I still felt weak. If it wasn't for Lubbock, I don't think I'd be able to get over it," she said with sad smile as she reminded herself of the now dead green assassin. The one person she would of actually wanted to marry.

"That explains why you aren't so harsh on her for feeling like this. But with how things are going, she would really need to overcome this fear for us to have a better chance at winning this battle," said Twiggs in a serious tone.

"Same can be said for Tyler getting us the help we need at this moment," Najenda said.

"Indeed, Let's hope that Tyler has gotten us the reinforcements already. Or anything that can help kill that beast," Twiggs said softly, hoping for a miracle at this point.

 ** _Revolutionary Army Campsite_**

Somewhere else in the city, away from the battlefield, we see Tyler had arrived to the campsite for the Revolutionary Army. Like Lubbock's bookstore, this was another location for any of their allies to rest and prepare for any battle. Doomsday being their top priority. There were supposed to be multiple soldiers and other members of the Revolutionary Army here. Getting themselves prepared for battle and provide support.

But he got none of that.

Tyler had a look of horror and disbelief in his face as the campsite had become a complete massacre. There were dead bodies all over the site. Pools of blood covered most parts of the streets. And a bunch of flies and birds were on the corpses as they made them their food. But the most noticeable thing that Tyler saw was that there were tons of ice here. Even stranger, he saw other unknown soldiers that were that he didn't recognize. Upon further examination, he see that these other soldiers are from Empire's army. Like the rest, they also were brutally murdered by these pieces of ice. The Specter user picked up a piece of ice and examine it.

His face hardened in anger and distress as he knew what had happened here and knew who was responsible for this genocide.

"Fucking Esdeath," he said, gritting his teeth in frustration. "Why is she doing this this? Is she this obsess with fighting the monster that's she'll resort to this?!"

Tyler knew perfectly well who Esdeath is and how she functions in battle. Killing and torturing her enemies, purposely stalling a fight to satisfy her bloodlust, and leaving a few alive just to make sure that more war would came. He knew Esdeath is known for doing this. But Tyler didn't expect that the ice general would go to these lengths. He didn't think she would kill these soldiers, some being her own, just to make sure she gets to the privilege to fight Doomsday on her own. Even with how extreme the situation is right now, the ice general's habits won't die down. No wonder why Najenda and Twiggs said that Esdeath was not fit to be in the new era of peace.

"Well. this is just great," he growled sarcastically as he throws the ice piece somewhere else. "What am I going to tell Twiggs now? We literally just lost all our only reinforcements and I doubt Twiggs and Night Raid can continue fighting Doomsday."

"There has to be a way to kill that thing. Something that it's not resistant against," he said to himself as he began to think.

But his thinking would be interrupted as Tyler hears some noise. The sound is of that of grunting. He looks around to see where the noise is coming from his right. He sees a large rock that was blocking the path to here and decides to check it out.

At the other side of the large rock, we see Dorothea climbing to the top of the rock. Despite the fact that one of her legs is broken and is carrying a wheelchair over her shoulder, the alchemist was doing surprisingly well on her climbing. Though she was very much tired due to her having to maneuver through other debris and obstacles by either having to climb or crawl. Dorothea hated doing this, but if she wanted to complete her plan, she had to endure this.

Once her hands had reached the top, Dorothea began pulling herself up as well. The alchemist was almost had most her body to the top but was interrupted as she noticed someone is in front of her. Dorothea looks up and see Tyler standing on front of her with a displeasure looknon him. Dorothea was both glad and cautious about seeing someone from the Revolutionary Army. The alchemist was happy as she found someone that can help her with her goal. But she knew it wasn't going to be easy considering the crimes she has done in the past. So Dorothea knew that the man was going to give a chance to talk.

And she was right as Tyler unsheathed his arm blades as he was about to kill the alchemist. Luckily, Dorothea was quick to talk out before he perform any action.

"Wait! wait! wait! Don't kill me please!" she screamed in panic.

"And why shouldn't I?!" he retorted in anger. "I know who you are, alchemist! You committed many crimes against nature and humanity! So it's reasonable for me to end your life!"

"Believe me, I'm aware of what I did in the past. But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that we have threat to kill and I need your help to do so," she said, trying to calm the situation she was in.

"Help you?! Why should I help you?! Tyler questioned in anger as he had his blades close to Dorothea's neck.

"Because... I have something that can kill the monster!"

The moment those words were uttered, Tyler pulled his blades back and stared at the alchemist with confusion before saying, "What do you mean by that?"

Seeing as she had gotten his attention, Dorothea began to explain herself, "Okay, a while ago, I made a weapon that could help us kill the creature." The alchemist than pulled out her special grenade and showed it to Tyler. "This is a grenade. I created it to have enough power to kill the monster. With this, we can win this battle."

"How do I know what you're saying is true? For all I know, this could be a trap, which would result with you killing me," Tyler said, still sceptical of the alchemist.

"Does it look like I am in any condition to kill someone, let only move?" Dorothea retorted as she pointed at her broken leg.l and wheelchair.

"Okay, you got me right there. But, why should I believe anything that you just said? Your the kind of person to deceive others for your own gain," he said, still cautious.

Dorothea want it to prove him wrong, but she couldn't. It was because he was completely right. The alchemist has done this type of thing in the past. Always doing it to experiment and examine danger beasts and humans for her experiments and alchemy. All because she wanted immortality. But, right now, she couldn't care about that. It was strange for Dorothea to think this way, but it was the truth. All she wanted, right now, was to kill the monster before it was too late. But the alchemist didn't know how she could convince the man that she was telling the truth. That is until she saw the Spectator teigu on his forehead.

"Wait! I see that you wield Spectator," she pointed out.

"And your point being?" he questioned.

"That teigu gives you five different types of sight to use in or out of battle. One of them being Insight, which allows you to read someone else's mind. Just use the teigu's power and read my thoughts. That way, you'll know whether I'm lying or not." Dorothea explained.

"And what then, why should I even help you? Let alone, trust you?"

"Look, I know what I've done, in the past, isn't noble or good in any sense. I know the things I've done things for my know selfish reasons." Dorothea paused for a moment before resuming in a stern voice saying, "But what I'm saying to you is the truth. I want to help kill the monster once and for all. Even if you don't trust me, I need you to bring that grenade to Night Raid, so they can use it against it. I don't care what happens to me during or after all of this. All that matters to me now is that monster is dead."

There's was silent as Tyler absorb the words Dorothea had said and thought about what to do. Dorothea simply stayed silent as she waited for the man's next course of action. After about a few seconds of silence, Spectator's eye opens as it lights up green and stares at Dorothea.

"You better you telling the truth," Tyler sternly said as he began reading the alchemist's mind.

 ** _Western Area of the Capital_**

Back at the battlefield, Wave and Tatsumi were pretty much having trouble with their fight against Doomsday. They had to constantly be on the evasive. Even when they got a hit on the beast, it wouldn't even react to them as it didn't feel any pain. Despite all this, Tatsumi and Wave kept on fighting.

Tatsumi tries to attack the monstrosity with his spear, but was kicked back by the beast as he was sent back a few feet. As the assassin managed to stop himself, Tatsumi see Doomsday in front of him as the beast was about to attack him with an electric punch, but Wave managed to stop the beast as he grabbed it's hair and pull the monster back. Seeing an opening, Tatsumi hit the Ultimate with his spear, pushing the monster to the ground. After that, Tatsumi then began stabbing the beast with his Neuntote spear. Despite the weapon not piercing through the monster's skin, the assassin just kept going in hopes that he would do some kind of damage. However, Doomsday would retaliate as it's eyes began to glow red. Seeing this, Tatsumi stopped his assault and got away from the beast in time as the monster fired it's heat vision. As the beast got up, Doomsday went crazy with its heat vision as it fired the lasers in almost every direction, forcing the armor users to use evasive actions.

Tatsumi and Wave kneeled down as they saw Doomsday randomly aimed it's heat vision everywhere, cutting through every building and like a hot knife through butter. Eventually, the Ultimate stopped as it wince in annoyance from using its heat vision. Seeing an opening, Tatsumi went in and attacked Doomsday as Wave flew into the air. The assassin began to wail on the beast, making sure that it wouldn't get a chance to fight back. Wave continued to fly into the sky until he was high enough to do another Grand Fall as he launched himself towards Doomsday at high speeds. Seeing Wave coming in, Tatsumi push back monster as he gained his distance from it. Just as the Walking War Machine was about to retaliate, Wave land a solid Grand Fall kick to its face, sending the beast back a few feet.

"Do you think that did anything?" Tatsumi asked as Wave landed back on the ground.

"I really wish it did," the sailor replied back. In his head, Wave wanted that attack to have actually hurt the monster. But his instinct was telling him that wouldn't be enough. And his instincts proved to be right as a wave of fire came at them. Thinking quickly, Tatsumi and Wave jumped into through the nearest window, into the building, to avoid being burned.

"Shit, that was a close one!" Wave commented.

Once the fire had stopped, Tatsumi and Wave hid inside the building as they planned to do a sneak attack on the monster. As they hid, they heard stomping, indicating that Doomsday was close by. The Ultimate was just wandering around as it tried to look for the armor users. Seeing for the smallest detail, the slightest move, a single sound that tells it where it's prey is. But then, Tatsumi jumped out of the building, through the window, and swung his spear to hit Doomsday. The assassin continued to swing his spear at the beast until the Ultimate stops him by grabbing his arm. Then the monster proceeds to lift Tatsumi and then slam him to the ground, causing a couple rocks and cracks to appear. As the boy tried to get up, Doomsday kicked him a few feet away. The assassin managed to get up and, using all his strength, threw his spear as the monster. However, Doomsday moved out of the way with ease as it continued to walk towards the boy. But Tatsumi smiled underneath his helmet as he planned this.

The spear flew until it was caught by Wave, who was hiding until now, and flew into the air. Once high enough he went straight down towards Doomsday as he aim the Neuntote spear at the beast. Because the Ultimate was being distracted by Tatsumi, it was surprised as Wave stabbed the head of the spear onto the beast's face. The force behind the weapon was enough to force Doomsday to the ground, creating a crater underneath them and a large dust cloud covered the area.

Once that was done, Wave jumps away from the beast as he lands next to Tatsumi. The sailor was about to give the assassin back his Neuntote spear but stopped as he looked at the condition of it. The spearhead was completely flatten and destroyed beyond repair and the staff section had a couple bends as it was close to breaking. "Oh man, sorry about your weapon," Wave said, apologetically.

"It's fine. As long as Doomsday's down, I could care less," Tatsumi reassured his ally.

"If you say so," Wave replied as he tosses the broken spear away like trash. "So, now what? You think that was enough?"

"I don't know but I really wish it-"

Tatsumi was interrupted as Doomsday runs out of the dust could as it let out a massive roar, with it's fist reeled back. Before he could react, Wave was punched a large distance away as he crashes into a building, leaving Tatsumi having to fight the Walking War Machine alone. Seeing an opening, Tatsumi sent two punches to the beast's face then spin kicked Doomsday in its side. The assassin tried to punch the monster again but the Ultimate blocked it with ease and push back Tatsumi's sucker punch. With Tatsumi wide open, the Walking War Machine headbutts the boy then grabs his head and drags him through the air as the creature began to run.

Back with Wave, he was currently getting up as he pushed off some debris that was on him. The sailor groan in pain he tried to regain his footing and shake off the pain. However, Wave wouldn't be able to do react quickly as he heard stomps in front of him. When he looked up, the sailor see's Doomsday as the beast grabs his head drags him through the air like with Tatsumi. With the two armor users in its hands, Doomsday roared as it slam them down and drag them through the ground. They screamed in pain as they felt every piece of rock and debris hit them while feeling the terrible agony of their faces dragged hard across the earth.

Eventually, Doomsday pulled Tatsumi and Wave out from the ground and smash their heads together with a sound of a crack to be heard. Behind the helmets, we can see Tatsumi and Wave in extreme pain as blood came out from their mouths and foreheads. The Ultimate wasn't done yet as the beast threw the two into the air then grabbed one of their legs each. Once in its grip, Doomsday slam the assassin and sailor to the ground, causing large cracks to form. The pain that Tatsumi and Wave were feeling in that instance was so agonizing that their brains were about to stop functioning and they were close to going unconscious.

With that done, Doomsday began to twirl around in place as the monster spin Tatsumi and Wave around in high speed. Doomsday was twirling so fast that it became a tornado with the screams of Tatsumi and Wave being heard. After a few more spins, Doomsday threw the two arnor users, they flew at high speeds, crashing through multiple buildings until they finally stopped as they crash landed onto the ground. Once the dust cloud disappeared, we see Tatsumi and Wave lay there, in extreme pain with blood leaking out from different parts of their bodies. Tatsumi was injured to the point that he was no longer wearing the Incursio armor. Wave still had Grand Chariot on but it was in pretty bad condition with the entire helmet gone and multiple cracks appearing on the armor.

 **"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"**

Doomsday roared into the air as to announce that the beast is the victor of the fight. With it's opponents down for the count, the Walking War Machine decided to end their lives. The monstrosity decided to go after Wave first, as it wanted to get some payback from their last battle.

As the Ultimate went to deal with Wave, we see Tatsumi as he tried to get up but couldn't as his injuries prevented him and he was completely exhausted. No matter how much he tried to move, his body would refuse to respond. At this point, there was nothing he could do but just lay there on the cold hard ground. But this pissed off Tatsumi. He didn't want to just lay there and accept his fate. He wanted to get back up and continue to fight Doomsday. To make him pay for not only bringing death and destruction to the city, but also for killing his teammates, his friends. But the question was, how would he be able to do so?

Until Tatsumi remembered something Bulat told him a long time ago when he train him on using Incursio.

' _Tatsumi, when your using Incursio, there's something you need to be very mindful of,' Bulat's words echoed in his head as he began to remember what his bro told him. 'When you used Incursio, I'm sure you felt something was next to you. As if it was alive.'_

' _Yea, now that you mentioned it, I did feel something else. Like another living soul watching me,'_ his past self said.

' _That's normal for you to feel that. Incursio is unlike any other teigu out there. The teigu was made from a high level danger beast, Tyrant. Even when it was made into a teigu, the beast still lives within. This is important to know because the armor will grow stronger in every battle you are in. But when you are in a position where you need even more power. You can push yourself to the very limit and the teigu will evolve, granting you increased strength and agility than before. Making Incursio much more stronger. However, there is a catch. As Incursio grows stronger for the user, so does the remains of Tyrant. So if you ever force evolve yourself, there will be a high chance that Tyrant will take over your body, essentially resurrecting itself.'_

' _I'm telling you this because there could a chance where you decide whether or not to force yourself. You need to know the risks that are involved when doing this. After all, even if you win a battle because of the forced evolution, you'll more then likely become Tyrant. So make sure you think carefully when doing something like this.'_

After remembering Bulat's words, Tatsumi was now having a hard time on whether or not to go through with the evolution process. On one hand, an evolved form of Incursio could help him gain an edge in this battle. But, there was the risk that he could die and his body will be reformed and be possessed by Tyrant. Tatsumi thought that the risk would be too much. That is until he remembered everything that Doomsday had done the moment it appeared in the Capital. The monstrosity had destroyed many buildings and properties, killed countless of innocent lives, and even his friends who he considered his family. Seeing what the monster had done, Tatsumi made up his mind.

' _I made up my mind. I'm going through with the force evolution. I will stop that bastard, even if my body gets possessed by Tyrant in the end,'_ Tatsumi said in his head as he grabbed Incursio and began the process.

"Sorry bro."

Once he started, Tatsumi found himself inside his subconscious. Despite it seeming empty and his eyes being closed, he knew that he wasn't alone. The danger beast was there. Waiting for him to state his business with the ferocious creature. After about a couple seconds of silence, Tatsumi opened his eyes as he began to speak to the dragon.

'I _ncursio, hear me out,'_ Tatsumi said to his danger beast as he continues. _"I_ _know you have the power to make me stronger than I am now. I ask you this because I need that power now.'_ Tatsumi could see the Tyrant danger beast staring at him in his subconscious as it let out a terrifying growl. Despite that, Tatsumi stood his ground and looked at the beast with determination in his eyes. _'_ _I don't want to do this, bro told me the negative effects that can happen. But I don't care, I don't care how agonizing and painful the process will be. I don't care about what will happen to my body when the evolution is done. I don't even care if you take over my body. Just give me all the strength and power you can possibly give so I can kill this damn creature! I've lost my friends because of it and I won't allow that monster the satisfaction to kill anyone else! Give me the power to obliterate Doomsday once and for all! GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT!!!'_

With those words shouted, Tyrant let out a massive and might roar as the danger beast began the process.

Back to reality, Tatsumi gets up and stabs the sword to the ground as he screamed out one single word on the top of his lungs.

"INCURSIOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

And like that, the spirit of Tyrant appeared behind the boy as the creature surrounded him with a ball of light and began to evolve. Tatsumi felt his entire body gain an extraordinary amount of power. As well as feel his armor change. It felt like that the very armor merge into his skin. Once the light disappeared, Tatsumi walks out with his new evolved form.

The Incursio armor had now dawn a new look. It was more segmented, as it had a more savage, reptilian-based shape with claws on the gauntlets and feet. Along with a secondary pair of eyes and sporting longer horns on the helmet. It no longer had a cape as it was replaced with two long black tassels with fuzzed ends dangling off them. And finally, he had a brand new Neuntote spear, which is much larger than before. It was at this moment, Incursio had evolved and it's target is Doomsday.

Back with Doomsday, the creature was currently crushing Wave with a bear hug. The sailor screamed in pain as struggled to break free but nothing was working. It felt like it was going to be the end for him. But then something happened, out of nowhere, a large spear hit Doomsday directly to its face, allowing Wave to free himself and push back the beast a good distance. Wave was confused by this as he wondered who could have done that? He got his answer as the sailor felt an aura of murderous rage, surprising him, and then he looked right. Wave saw Tatsumi in his newly evolved Incursio armor as he picked up his spear. Wave was very much shocked at Tatsumi's new look with Incursio as he's never seen anything like this. He knew Incursio granted the user incredible power, but not to this extend. What surprised him even more was Tatsumi's eyes were different as the pupils were shaped into a cross.

"Tatsumi?" Wave called out to him, but the Incursio user simply ignored the sailor as he made his way towards Doomsday.

The Ultimate got up from ground as the beast was growling in anger as it questioned what had hit it. Doomsday got up as the monster turned around and saw Tatsumi as he readied his Neuntote spear and it was aimed at the beast. "You took to many lives today. More than the Empire could ever do in an entire day. You caused nothing but destruction in your wake. And worst, you killed my friends, my allies," Tatsumi said in a cold and threatening tone. "That gives me enough to end your life once and for all. Prepare to meet you end, DOOMSDAY!!"

Doomsday roared in response as the beast ran at Tatsumi in full speed as the armor user did the same. Doomsday raised both of its arms up to fling them down to crush Tatsumi. However, he moved out of way with ease and kicked Doomsday right in the face. The Ultimate staggered back a bit before it tried to punch the boy which Tatsumi reacted fast intercepting the attack with his spear, knocking back Doomsday. With the Walking War Machine wide open, the Incursio user unleashed a barrage of strikes from his Neuntote spear, spinning it. Tatsumi kept pushing the monster back as the creature was having a hard time trying defend itself.

Tatsumi then raised his spear and swing the head of it at the Doomsday head. But, the Ultimate reacted fast and grab the weapon with both its hands. However, Tatsumi was quick to act as he let go of his weapon and proceed to gut punch the beast with full force. Doomsday was pushed back a couple as Tatsumi regain his Neuntote spear and went after the monster. Seeing the assassin coming at it, the Ultimate retaliated as it clapped its hands together and created a shockwave that pushed back Tatsumi. With that, Doomsday grew a bunch of bone spikes on its arms and then fired hundreds of bone spike projectiles at Tatsumi. The assassin was quick to react as he began to spin his spear at high speeds to block the projectiles.

As this went on, Doomsday charged up it's arms with electricity which made the bone spike projectiles be covered in electricity. While Tatsumi was doing fine with blocking the projectiles, the electricity was starting to affect him in a bad way as it was damaging him. Seeing this, the Walking War Machine stopped its attack and smashed its arms to the ground, creating a shockwave of rock and electricity which Tatsumi managed to evade it in time. Seeing this, Doomsday ran after Tatsumi as it readied it's bone claws. Tatsumi saw this and blocked the attack with his spear as he and the monster are locked in a struggle of strength.

Somewhere else in the area, far away from the battlefield, we see Tyler running from rooftop to rooftop as he carried Dorothea on his back. "You know, I'm somewhat surprised that you helped me get to Night Raid. I almost thought you were going to kill me," Dorothea commented.

"Yea, I'm just as surprised as you. Any soldier from the Revolutionary army would of killed you without hearing you out," Tyler said.

"Than why didn't you?" Dorothea asked, curiously.

Tyler was silent for a moment before letting out a sigh and said, "Because when I read your mind and everything, I saw that what your saying is true. Not only that, we need all the help we can get at this point if we're going to kill Doomsday."

"Doomsday? That's the name of the creature?" the alchemist aksed.

"Yes. Apparently that's the name it gained when it caused genocides on other planets," he explained.

"Wait, genocide? Other planets? What the hell are you talking about?!" she questioned, completely lost at his words.

"Oh right, you don't know. I managed to get some memories from the monster when I first encountered it. That's how I learned about it's name," he explained briefly.

"Well if that's the case, I want to see these memories. I may be out of commission due to my broken leg, but it would do me some good to know more about this Doomsday."

"Alright then, but fair warning, what you'll see is pretty disturbing. Though to be honest, I'm not sure what your limit on what really disturbs you at this point."

"Well, we'll just see what'll happen."

With that, Tyler activated Spectator and began to show the memories of Doomsday to Dorothea. The alchemist wasn't sure what she was going to see but what she did know is that this was going to be an experience.

Back with Tatsumi, he's was currently send flying through a building, but manages to stop himself with his spear. He barely had enough to react as Doomsday appeared in front of him and delivers a punch, but the assassin managed to evade at the last second. But the Ultimate was quick as it shot out multiple bone projectiles at Tatsumi. The assassin quickly spun his spear to deflect them but a few of them managed to hit him. The boy winced in pain but he would be fine since he made sure that none of them hit any fatal spot. This, however, distracted him as the Walking War Machine rammed itself at Tatsumi. He tried to push back but the monster was stronger as the assassin was easily being pushed, with his feet sinking into the concrete.

Doomsday pushed Tatsumi through the concrete floor until it decided to grab the assassin and then slam him down to the ground. When Tatsumi was about to get up, he was stomped back down by the beast. The monster stomped two more times, making multiple large cracks around them, until it kicked him away. As the boy laid on the ground, the beast picked Tatsumi up and punched him with an electric punch to the stomach, with enough force to send him flying into the air.

Poor Tatsumi was coughing in pain as some blood was pouring out from his mouth then out his helmet. Despite the forced evolution, it barely gave him a boost in power compared to Doomsday. He needed more than this to be able to fight the monster more evenly. So as he reached the high point before he falls back to the ground, Tatsumi demanded Incursio to evolve again. "More, give me more power Incursio! I need more than this if we're going to kill Doomsday! So give me MORE!!" he yelled out in his thoughts.

And like that, a sphere of steam appeared around Tatsumi as he evolved once more. Doomsday looked up as it waited for what the boy was going to do next. Once the steam cleared out, the beast see the assassin once more, but this time with a new look. The armor was similar as before but this time he was bulkier, his helmet was almost identical to Tyrant's head and he even gained wings, allowing him to fly in the air. Even his spear changed as the headblade now had four blades on each side of the weapon, similar to a head of a mace.

With this evolution, Tatsumi immediately flew at Doomsday. Seeing this, the Ultimate jump towards the assassin to kill him. Fortunately, the boy managed move pass the beast's arms that tried to grab him and flew past it. But not before Tatsumi grabbed the monster's hair and yanked it down, forcing the creature to the ground. As the beast crashed into the dirt, Tatsumi flew back into the air then flew back down to gain momentum as the assassin was heading back to Doomsday with his spear ready. The creature got back from the crater it had formed and looks up to see Tatsumi heading towards it. The Ultimate looked at the assassin with extreme anger and decided to unleashed a large tsunami of fire at him. Seeing the burning red, orange, and yellow about to turn him into ash, Tatsumi took evasive actions and narrowly dodge the wild flames with only his left arm enduring the pain. Despite that, Tatsumi continued flying until he reached the beast, and pierced it in the chest with his massive spear. Once the attack hit, Tatsumi bounce off the creature as it stumbled back.

Tatsumi flew right as at the beast, ready to stab his spear at it's head. However, Doomsday was ready this time and grab the spear's head before it could hit its target. The monster pulled the spear out of Tatsumi's hands as it kicked him away from it. With the spear in its hands, Doomsday immediately crushed under its massive hands, turning the weapon into a bunch of broken pieces. Dropping the broken pieces, Doomsday grew out it's bone claws and ran towards Tatsumi. But the boy flew out of the way in time. As Tatsumi flew up high enough in the air, he glared at the Ultimate with a ferocious look.

"Don't think I'm giving up just because I lost my weapon! I'm still going to kill you!" Tatsumi yelled at Doomsday with the beast roaring in response. And like that, Tatsumi and Doomsday move towards each other to continue their fight.

Back with Najenda and her small group, they were seeing the battle Tatsumi and Doomsday with complete awe. Especially with Najenda, she knew that the boy had great potential to become a strong warrior, as said by Bulat and seeing him grow stronger after every battle, but she didn't expect Tatsumi to gain power at this level.

 _'Incredible, he was able to get Incursio to evolve him into a new level of power. But, I fear what might happen to him. I just hope he isn't consumed by the teigu like how Bulat described it,'_ Najenda thought to herself, remembering what Incursio could do to the user.

Chelsea looks with worry as she see Tatsumi brawling with the monster. She knew that he could protect himself, but considering how powerful the beast was, she couldn't help but feel worried and didn't want Tatsumi to die. Leone, on the other hand, was completely in awe with a grin on her face. She was absolutely enjoy seeing Tatsumi being able to handle fighting the beast as she knew who the victor of the battle would be.

"Well, Tatsumi should be able to win this battle with ease," Leone said with confidence.

Chelsea looked at the yellow haired assassin with confusion as she questioned her, " And what do you mean by that?"

"Well, think about it, Tatsumi's teigu has the ability to adapt to make the user stronger. If he keeps this up, our boy Tatsumi will reach a level where he can kill Doomsday with ease," Leone explained confidently.

"You're wrong."

Leone was caught off guard from hearing those words and turns her direction to the one that said them. "While I get the logic behind what you're saying, that not going to happen," Najenda firmly said.

"What do you mean, boss? Why do you think it won't work?" Leone asked, completely confused by what her boss was trying to say.

"Allow me to explain, Leone," Twiggs said as he got into the conversation. "You see, while Incursio does grant even greater power to its user, it has a terrible side effect. This being that Tatsumi will be very likely be controlled by the teigu armor."

"Controlled? Boss, what does he mean by that?" Chelsea questioned her Najenda.

"You didn't tell them?" Twiggs said to his colleague as he just as surprised. Everyone turned their attention to the quiet Najenda as they wanted to know what Twiggs was talking about. She knew that one day she had to explain this to them, so Najenda took a deep breath before explaining to her team more about Incursio.

"Incursio, as you all know, is very well-known for to adapt and become stronger with every new user that dawns the armor. However, there have been cases where a few users force the armor to evolve them to make them more powerful with… horrible drawbacks. Doing a force evolution causes the teigu to get stronger as well," she said.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Chelsea asked, hesitantly.

"Because the danger beast used to create Incursio, Tyrant, is still alive within the teigu. If the remains of it become stronger, there is a high chance that Tyrant will revive itself by taking full control over the user's body. Meaning it's possible for Tatsumi will be turned into the danger beast, Tyrant."

Leone and Chelsea had a look of complete shock, concern, and fear in their eyes and face from hearing what they were just told. This was insane for them to hear. The fact that there was a high risk for Tatsumi to be turned into a deadly danger beast was horrifying to hear, especially for Chelsea.

"Why? Why didn't you tell us about this? Why would you let Tatsumi even use Incursio with that kind of risk?!" she yelled in anger.

"Because Tatsumi wanted to," Najenda replied sternly.

"What?" Chelsea uttered in confusion as Najenda continued. "It was Tatsumi and Bulat who personally told me to keep this a secret. They both knew the consequences that Incursio had, but continued fighting in order to bring peace back to the Capital. I don't blame any of you for reacting like this. I personally didn't want them to go through something like that in battle, but they made their choice to continue fighting the Empire. So I had to honor their decisions."

"Yea, that sounds like Tatsumi alright. Always doing what needs to be done even at the risk of his own life," Chelsea thought to herself.

"But that doesn't really explain why Tatsumi evolution can't help him defeat Doomsday. He has the power to evolve like that bastard, doesn't he?" Leone spoke out.

"That doesn't mean that they are the same," Twiggs countered before continuing his explanation. "While they both have the ability to adapt in every battle they are in, after seeing Doomsday in battle, the beast has the superiority adaptability since there are zero drawbacks and it can evolve instantly. Besides, no matter how much Tatsumi force evolves himself, he'll never be able to surpass that thing's own sheer power. All the forced evolution will do delay the inevitable."

Leone's eyes widen in shock due the realization that what Twiggs said is true. No matter what Tatsumi did, he would never have a chance to surpass Doomsday. This caused her remain silent as her fear of Doomsday killing her increased even more as the assassin hugged herself with her arms. Kurome's eyes looked at Leone with a neutral look, making sure she didn't notice, but her thoughts were anything by neutral. _'Typical of her. I knew that she didn't think things through in some cases, but it was pretty obvious Tatsumi wouldn't have been able to win after seeing the fight.'_ Kurome's harsh thoughts would then change to sadness and empathy. _'But I don't blame her for wanting that to be true. I'd probably want the same thing seeing how desperate we at this point.'_

 _'Hope you're doing alright, Wave.'_

Back with the fight, Tatsumi was was breathing heavily as he hovers on the air. While the second forced evolution did give an even boost in power, it still wasn't enough to hurt Doomsday. Despite that, the assassin wasn't going to give up that easily. He immediately flew at Doomsday in high speeds to punch the beast. However, the monster blocked the attack and push back the assassin as it tried to slam down both its arms to crush him. Tatsumi managed to move out of the way in time and quickly flew into the sky. But the Ultimate won't allow that as it aim it's bone claws and fired its retractable claws at Tatsumi. Unfortunately for him, the claws hit the assassin in the back and Doomsday immediately retracted Tatsumi back to it. Once the assassin was within it grasp, the Ultimate slams the boy to the ground then grabs his dragonic wings. Slowly, the Walking War Machine pulled on the wings from the struggling Tatsumi until the beast finally tore the wings off the assassin's back. Tatsumi groan in pain as he gritted his teeth from the pain he just felt from his wings being torn off. Though he was reactive enough to roll out of the way from almost being crushed by The Ultimate's foot. As he got up and shrugged off the pain, Tatsumi ran towards to attack the Ultimate, but it was prepared as the beast blocked the attack its arm then punched Tatsumi in the stomach with the other arm, sending the boy a good distance away.

As Tatsumi get back on his feet, though he was struggling to kept his balance, he was feeling anger and frustration right now. It wasn't even five minutes and Doomsday had already reduced him to a weakened state when he had just force evolved a second time. This was pissing off Tatsumi to no end. He needed to get much more stronger if he wanted a chance at defeating the monster. So once more, Tatsumi talked to Tyrant to force evolve again.

 _'Come on, Incursio! I know you can still some more power! SO GIVE ME MORE!!'_ he screamed in his thoughts. And like that, Tatsumi began to feel more power surge inside him and his body slowly changing. But Tatsumi felt that this wasn't this wasn't enough to kill Doomsday.

' _More! More! I NEED MOR-'_

His thoughts were interrupted as Doomsday sucker punch him out of nowhere, sending him flying and interrupted the evolution. Tatsumi managed to stop himself and he skid through the ground. As soon as he regained his composure, Tatsumi noticed that of his helmet had been torn off as his right side is exposed, making his exposed eye widened in shock and fear. However, before he could anything, Doomsday came up and grabs Tatsumi's head and proceed to slam it hard to the ground. This resulted with not only destroying the helmet, but make Tatsumi to scream out with blood leaving his mouth. Doomsday lift the Incursio user in the air and punched him twice in the stomach. Then the creature grabbed the chest armor and slowly ripped it off as Tatsumi screamed in pain. The assassin was in pain as the armor was starting to fuse to his skin so some parts of his flesh were gone and blood was leaking out.

With that done, the Ultimate spun Tatsumi around then threw him a couple meters away as the assassin crash through building to building until he finally stopped. The unconscious Tatsumi laid on the ground in pain as blood leaked out from his mouth and chest. Even worse, his teigu, Incursio, is now in a state of fragility as the eye gem of the weapon had multiple cracks on it. Needless to say, Tatsumi was not doing so well.

Seeing this, Chelsea ran towards Tatsumi with everyone else following suit. Once she got close, Chelsea kneeled beside him as she checked on how serious Tatsumi's wounds are. The wounds she finds are very severe as Tatsumi has multiple cuts and holes on his chest as they were leaking out blood. Some blood was coming out from his head and she could tell that he had a few broken bones. From all that, Chelsea knew that Tatsumi needed some medical help, and lucky for him, some help was on the way. Twiggs, Najenda, Kurome, Leone, and the other soldiers came as the Revolutionary Army general and Night Raid leader began to check on the boy.

"Damn, this isn't good," Twiggs said in a serious tone.

"Is it that bad?" Najenda asked in worry.

"While it's a miracle that he hasn't suffered any life threatening injuries and has a few broken bones, Tatsumi's still losing some blood. So, we need to close up the wounds as fast as possible," he explained before looking at his men. "All of you, get ready every medical supplies available at the bookshop! This boy needs medical treatment immediately! We'll meet you all there, understood?!" The soldiers gave a salute and a, 'sir, yes sir,' before heading out to do their mission.

"Leone, I need you to carry Tatsumi back to the bookshop. Be as fast and careful as possible," Twiggs explained with the yellow haired assassin nodding in agreement as she picks up her comrade.

"Can you help him, Twiggs?" Chelsea asks in worry with the general replying back. "I'm no Dr. Banting, but I do know how to treat his wounds. As long as we get him back to the library, he should be fine."

Thought that wasn't going to be easy as they all heard the sound of stomping behind them. When they all turned around, they see Doomsday stomping towards them with the intent of killing them. This was not good for the small group, half of them were in no condition to fight and the other half were not fighters or strong ones at that. It seemed like this was going to be their end. But fortunately, luck was by their side as, from out of the sky, a figure move towards the beast at high speeds until hit the Ultimate directly, sending it a good distance away from the group. Everyone was shocked by what they just saw. They were questioning on what just happened.

They got their answer as they see a familiar face heading towards them. Someone that everyone, especially Kurome, were happy to see again. Kurome wasted no time and ran towards the man. "Wave, thank god you're alright," Kurome said in happiness as she hugged the sailor.

"Yea, I'm happy to see you too," Wave happily replied back as he hugged Kurome back.

"Wave, what happened you and where were you this entire time?" Chelsea questioned the sailor.

"Yea, Doomsday did a number on me before Tatsumi decided to fight that thing on his own. During that time, I rested as much as I could to get some strength back," Wave explained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, it's good to have you back," Najenda commented.

But then, some debris was thrown into the air as Doomsday stands back up and roars in fury. Hearing the beast terrified the group. They knew that they wouldn't be able to escape to the bookshop with this monster after them.

"Damn it, this is bad. There's no way in hell we'll be able to run from this beast. And Tatsumi needs medical treatment as soon as possible," Twiggs said in fear and worry.

"But what do we do about that thing?" Chelsea asked, trying to figure out what to do.

"I know what we can do."

Everyone turned their attention to Wave as he looms to where the creature is. "Everyone, get going. I can distract it long enough for all of you to get away," He said as he prepared himself. Everyone was surprised to hear what Wave was suggesting. Kurome was the most shocked out of everyone as she knew fighting Doomsday was suicide. Fearing the worst, Kurome grabbed Wave's wrist to make sure that he wouldn't go anywhere. "Wave, don't do anything stupid or I swear-" But Kurome was interrupted as Wave brought her close enough for him to give her a kiss. After a couple seconds, they lips separate from each other as the sailor hugs the girl tightly.

"Kurome, I love very much and I'm glad that I got to know you better," Wave said as if it was his last words to her. "Wave, what are yo-" Kurome wouldn't be able say anything else as she would be punch in the stomach by Wave, knocking her out in the process. With that, Wave gave the unconscious girl to Najenda.

"Take care of her for me. And promise me that you'll kill that monster, once and for all," he said sternly.

Najenda silently looks at Wave for a couple seconds before she solemnly answers, "I will."

"Good, now get going." With that, everyone made a ran for it as they leave behind Wave and head to the bookshop. Wave looks at them for a bit with a small smile before firmly turning his attention back to Doomsday as it approaches him.

"I may not be able to kill you, but at least I can stall you long enough for them to escape. Besides…" Blue energy began to flow around as he prepares for combat. "I want to at least inflict some damage on you."

(Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR- OST Sky Should be High -Vocal Version-)

"SO BRING IT ON!!!"

 **"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

With each combatant letting out their roar, Wave and Doomsday charge each other once more and once their respective fists collided, a massive shockwave formed around them, sending any debris flying. Then they started trading powerful blows at each other. Doomsday got in some good strong punches but Wave, in rage and adrenaline, ignored the pain and continue his assault. As he dodges one of Doomsday punches, Wave gave in a few good punches to the beast's gut then slams the monster into the ground and he quickly raised one of his feet up.

"Take this!" Wave tells out as stomps on Doomsday hand, managing to crush the bones within. While Wave was glad that he managed to actually hurt the monster, this moment wouldn't last as the Ultimate extends its bone claws and stabs them into the sailor's leg then breaks the claws of it's fist, leaving the bone spikes stuck in it's opponent. This forced Wave to back away as he was experiencing intense pain. Doomsday quickly gets up and looks at it's broken and mangled up hand before it's healing abilities kicks in and healed the hand in an instant. Once fully healed, the Walking War Machine grew out more of its bone claws to end this futile struggle.

Wave tried to punch Doomsday but the beast was faster and stabbed his fist with it's bone spikes. Then Doomsday began stabbing in more bone spikes into Wave's body from his chest, stomach, arms, and shoulders. Once the creature was done, Wave fell on one knee as he was feeling excruciating pain, unable to move and blood vomiting out of his mouth. With that, Doomsday laughed while cracking it's knuckles as the monster began rapidly punching the sailor, with the punches going faster and faster.

 **"Die!"**

Doomsday finally stopped its assault by quickly grew bone spikes on its fingers and then stab them into Wave's stomach as the beast had a good grip. Doomsday looked at the beaten Wave with one final smile as the monster uttered one word to the sailor.

 **"Doom."**

(Music Ends)

And like that, Doomsday tore Wave's upper body from his lower half. The monster looked at its prize as Wave's face showed pain and horror while blood and a couple organs falling out. Doomsday lifts upper half of the sailor's corpse, by the spine, into the air in triumphant as it let out a loud roar.

 **"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Once done, Doomsday throws away the half corpse like trash so it could look the small group that got away. However, the monstrosity wouldn't get far an ice wall appeared in front of it. The creature wondered what was the cause of this until a it heard a voice.

"I see that you have killed my old subordinate, Wave."

The Walking War Machine turns around to see a familiar foe. Standing in front of the Ultimate is Esdeath with multiple ice centaur-like golems beside her. As the ice general walked closer to the monster, she had stepped on Wave's lower half corpse, showing no remorse and care. "While he may have be able to actual wound you and put up a good fight, Wave was still weak. So this fate was appropriate for him as the world no longer needed him," she said as if her words were a fact.

Once she got close enough to her opponent, Esdeath forms an ice rapier in her hand then aims the blade at Doomsday. "You may have face some strong opponents, but now…" Esdeath neutral and calm look turned to a face of sadistic and bloodlust.

"You face the strongest of the empire."

Feeling the woman's bloodlust and need for a fight, Doomsday simply laughs as the beast grew out it's bone claws. The two monsters stared at each other as they waited for who would make the first move as the battle between the Ice General and the Beast That Killed Superman would begin.

 **Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd that's a wrap. Sorry if the story had to end here but I felt it was appropriate. Next chapter is the one you have all been waiting for. Next time, you'll finally see Esdeath fight Doomsday. Hope, all of you are excited for that, especially you** **,** **BrRosabal22. Anyway, on to the next time:**

 **The Revolutionary Army in the city have dwindled into extremely small numbers, Tatsumi had been defeated, and Doomsday has killed Wave with Esdeath finally deciding to fight the Ultimate. Can Twiggs save Tatsumi from his wounds? Can Tyler and Dorothea get the grenade to Nightraid? And does Esdeath have a chance to kill Doomsday where as others have failed?**

 **Find out in the next chapter of the Empire's Doomsday.**

 **Discord Server: Symbiote Lair**

 **Discord Account: Dragon78591#7491**

 **As always, feel free to either favorite, comment, tell me your thoughts on this, or ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter. See ya.**


End file.
